Der Fall der Schlange
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Achtung! FETTE SPOILER zu DH!  Es geht um Hermine, es geht um Snape, es startet in der Heulenden Hütte  mehr kann ich hier nicht sagen.  JETZT DOCH mit dem ursprünglich geplanten Storyverlauf!
1. Chapter 1

_Bei Merlins Unterhosen!!! Ich konnte es DOCH nicht bleiben lassen!!!! Man verzeihe mir meine Inkonsequenz, aber es ging nicht anders! Die Musen haben sich mit den Plotbunnys zusammengetan und angegriffen... ich war völlig machtlos dagegen!!!!_

* * *

**Der Fall der Schlange**

* * *

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und auch wenn die magische Welt noch weit davon entfernt war, zur Normalität zurückzukehren, waren doch inzwischen die ersten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, alles in einen Rahmen zu bringen, der einen endgültigen Abschluß ermöglichen würde. 

Zuerst waren die Verwundeten versorgt worden, dann informierte man die Verwandten und Freunde der Gefallenen, so daß ihre Körper dorthin überstellt werden konnten, wo man sie bestatten würde.

Niemand hatte an den Gefallenen gedacht, der fernab der Kämpfe sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Erst nach diesen zwei Tagen erinnerte Hermine sich an ihn...

Snape...

‚Professor Snape' korrigierte sie sich innerlich und mußte schlucken, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie ihm diesen Titel, den sie stets als einen Ehrentitel betrachtet hatte, ohne nachzudenken wieder verliehen hatte.

Nach Dumbledores Tod war er auch für sie nur noch „Snape" gewesen. Aber das hatte sich geändert...

Harry hatte ihr in Stichpunkten erzählt, was er gesehen hatte, aber auch das war in den Wirren nach dem Kampf untergegangen.

Jeder hatte irgendetwas zu tun...

Niemand hatte Zeit...

Bei ihm gab es keine Verwandten und schon gar keine Freunde, die zu benachrichtigen gewesen wären...

Aber er hatte es mehr als verdient, daß er anständig bestattet wurde und so machte Hermine sich auf den Weg.

Die Strecke bis zur Heulenden Hütte war ihr nie so lang vorgekommen wie heute. Aber das lag wohl vor allem daran, daß Hermines Gedanken durch all ihre Erinnerungen hindurchflogen, die sie an ihren Zaubertranklehrer hatte. Jede ausgestreckte Hand ihrerseits, jeder bissige Kommentar von seiner Seite, aber angesichts dessen was sie nun über ihn wußte, erinnerte sie sich vor allem an die zahllosen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sie beschützt hatte – sie alle... vor allem Harry. Sie räusperte sich einmal leise, weil sie nicht wollte, daß ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und näherte sich weiter Schritt für Schritt der Hütte.

Die Weide stand erstaunlicherweise still und so hatte sie keine Probleme, das Haus zu betreten.

Die Tür zu dem Raum in dem er lag stand offen und Hermine zögerte einen Moment bevor sie eintrat, weil sie sich davor fürchtete, den Toten zu sehen.

Er lag bereits zwei Tage hier.

Vergessen...

Aber nun war sie hier und würde beenden, was sie mit ihrem Weg zur Hütte begonnen hatte.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und betrat den Raum.

Blut...

Der ganze Raum roch metallisch danach...

Aber viel erschreckender war der Anblick der Stelle, an der Professor Snape gestorben war.

... denn sie war leer...

Sofort fragte sie sich, ob jemand hier gewesen war, vor ihr, und ihn geholt hatte und sie mußte den unsinnigen Impuls unterdrücken, nach ihm zu rufen.

Doch als sie näher zu der Stelle kam an der er gelegen hatte, blieb ihr beinahe das Herz stehen und ihr wurde speiübel...

Das Blut war verwischt und zog zur Seite weg eine Spur.

Aber es war keine Schleifspur, als habe jemand ihn weggezogen, sondern es war eine vollkommen unregelmäßige Spur und sie konnte Handabdrücke darin erkennen.

Oh Gott...

Hatte er selbst sich von hier wegbewegt?

War er nicht tot gewesen?

Sie war so sicher!!! Aber diese Spuren sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Gerade eben noch war ihr Herz beinahe stehengeblieben, jetzt überschlug es sich fast und pochte laut in ihrem Hals, in ihrer Brust, in ihrem Kopf. Sie zitterte und folgte erst mit dem Blick, dann mit zögerlichen Schritten der Spur, die noch einen Raum weiter führte.

Als sie die zusammengerollte, schwarze Gestalt in der dunklen Ecke des Nebenraumes sah, schlug sie sich die Hände vor Entsetzen vor den Mund. Für einen Moment konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, doch dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und lief zu ihm.

Als sie sich neben ihm niederkniete, liefen ihr unkontrolliert Tränen über die Wangen.

Wenn er sich selbst noch hierhergeschleppt hatte, war er nicht tot gewesen! Vielleicht hätten sie ihn retten können? Sie hatten ihn alleine zurückgelassen und er war in diese Ecke gekrochen, um dort endgültig zu sterben – erst zwei Tage zu spät von irgendwem gefunden, der sich viel zu spät an ihn erinnert hatte.

Wieviel einsamer konnte man sterben?

Hermine wurde von ihrem Weinen jetzt regelrecht durchgeschüttelt. Die Trauer über diesen einsamen Tod schien plötzlich schwerer zu wiegen, als all die schrecklichen Dinge die nach seinem Tod im Schloß geschehen waren.

Er war blutüberströmt. Seine Hände, sein Gesicht, sein Hals waren überzogen von dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Flecken aus getrocknetem Blut. Und trotzdem sah er mit seinen geschlossenen Augen in dem an den freien Stellen schneeweißen Gesicht friedlicher aus, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid...", flüsterte sie erstickt, berührte vorsichtig streichelnd seine Wange und erschrak beinahe zu Tode...

... sie war warm ...

* * *

_Was meint ihr... tbc?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

„Warm" war eigentlich das falsche Wort, denn, gemessen daran, welche Temperatur üblicherweise „Leben" in einem Menschen anzeigte, fühlte er sich eigentlich eher kühl an. Aber Hermine hatte trotzdem den Eindruck, das Leben in ihm durch ihre Fingerspitzen hindurch fühlen zu können. Jetzt sah sie auch, daß er atmete. Flach, kaum sichtbar... aber er tat es. Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie nun vorgehen sollte. Sie war keine Medihexe, aber sie wollte ihn auch auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Ob es ihr gelingen würde, ihren Patronus ins Schloß zu schicken? 

Sie mußte es versuchen!

Ihren Patronus hervorzurufen, war nach wie vor einer der schwierigsten Zauber für Hermine. Also konzentrierte sie sich ganz besonders. Sie fixierte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und stellte sich den schimmernden Otter vor, der gleich vor ihr erscheinen würde.

„Expec..."

„Nicht...", unterbrach sie eine leise Stimme, noch bevor sie das erste Wort zuendegesprochen hatte.

Erneut erschrocken sah sie zu Snape, der sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte, der aber nun die Augen ein ganz klein wenig offen hielt. Er sah sie nicht an, aber es war offensichtlich, daß er nur sie gemeint haben konnte.

„Professor!" Seine Stimme

Hermine vergaß den Zauber und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Professor...", sagte sie noch einmal, diesmal allerdings nur sehr leise, als ihr Gesicht fast vor seinem war. „Merlin sei Dank! Sie leben."

„Verschwinden Sie", hauchte er und schloß die Augen wieder.

Hatte sie sich verhört?

„Professor?"

Er sagte nichts mehr. Schien wieder bewußtlos zu sein oder zu schlafen.

Sie mußte sich verhört haben.

Noch einmal hob sie den Zauberstab und begann die Formel.

„Expecto Pa..." dann schrie sie laut auf, als Snapes Hand mit einer absolut unerwartet schnellen Bewegung ihr Handgelenk packte und mit hartem Griff für einen Sekundenbruchteil umfaßte und so aus der notwendigen Bewegung für den Patronus herausbrachte.

Das schien seine Kräfte bereits bis zur Neige ausgeschöpft zu haben und sein Arm fiel kraftlos wieder zu Boden.

„Lassen... Sie... es!". Seine Stimme war immer noch sehr leise, aber gleichzeitig sehr eindringlich.

Nun war klar, daß Hermine sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Aber... Sie brauchen Hilfe!"

Er lachte leise, was ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten schien.

„Das fällt Ihnen ja früh ein...", verhöhnte er ihre Bemühung.

Hermine fiel auf, daß die rasselnden, gurgelnden Geräusche die nach Naginis Biß in seiner Stimme zu hören gewesen waren, verschwunden waren und suchte nach den Wunden die Naginis Zähne ihm in den Hals geschlagen hatten. Doch unter der Blutkruste konnte sie nur wenig erkennen. Seine Haare waren durch das Blut über eben dieser Stelle verklebt und verdeckten das Bißchen Sicht, das sie darauf gehabt hätte.

„Warum soll ich keine Hilfe holen, Professor? Sie haben überlebt. Riskieren Sie das doch jetzt nicht. Wir kennen jetzt die ganze Wahrheit. Harry hat mir erzählt, warum Sie das alles getan haben. Für wen Sie es gemacht haben."

„Großartig..." murmelte Snape kraftlos und trotzdem mit unüberhörbarem, tiefem Sarkasmus und schloß wieder die Augen.

„Ja!", verteidigte Hermine Harry. „Er hat es Voldemort in der großen Halle ins Gesicht geschrien, so daß alle es hören konnten. Er hat die Wahrheit ans Licht gebracht über Ihre wahre Motivation."

Snape gab einen Laut von sich, als habe er große Schmerzen.

„Verschwinden Sie!", sagte er so laut wie er es zustandebrachte. „Und kommen Sie nicht mehr her!"

Als Hermine sah, wie er dabei seine blutigen Hände über sein Gesicht legte, wurde ihr klar, was sie ihm da gerade gesagt hatte und wünschte sich auf der Stelle ein Loch im Boden, in dem sie versinken konnte.

Er war sicher davon ausgegangen, daß er sterben würde und hatte seine Erinnerungen Harry anvertraut, damit dieser die Wahrheit erkennen konnte. Aber niemals hätte er gewollt, daß Harry davon erfährt, solange er, Snape, lebte...

Und nun hatte sie ihm gesagt, daß Harry es in die ganze Welt hinausposaunt hatte...

Das hätte selbst Ron einfühlsamer hinbekommen, durchfuhr es sie und sie entschied, daß es an der Zeit war, daß sie mit dem Reden aufhörte und mit dem Handeln begann.

„Wenn Sie partout wollen, daß niemand weiß, daß Sie hier sind, muß ich halt hier für Sie tun, was ich kann.", erklärte sie ihm bestimmt.

Sie erhob sich und begann mit der Arbeit.

Der Eingäng wurde versiegelt, der schäbige Hauptraum war innerhalb weniger Zauberstabwedel halbwegs gereinigt und in Ordnung gebracht, das morsche Bett war repariert und die Decken darauf sauber und weich.

Mit einem vorsichtigen Schwebezauber brachte Sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante der Matratze zu ihm.

Er konnte die Augen kaum aufhalten, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, daß er sie, wenn es ihm doch gelang, misstrauisch dabei beobachtete, wie sie mit winzigen Streichen ihres Zauberstabes seine Kleidung, seine Haut, sein Haar von Blut, Schweiß und Schmutz befreite.

Jetzt erst konnte sie sehen, daß sein Hals zwar etliche häßliche Narben trug – aber ansonsten verheilt war. Hermine war klar, daß bei dieser Heilung Magie im Spiel gewesen sein mußte.

Noch bevor sie damit ganz fertig war, ihn und seine Kleidung zu säubern, war er eingeschlafen.

Das leise Seufzen, das er dabei von sich gegeben hatte, verriet ihr, daß der nun weiche Untergrund einen deutlichen Unterschied zu dem Holzboden darstellte, auf dem er gelegen hatte.

Der Raum war ordentlich...

Er schlief...

Seine Wunden schienen versorgt zu sein...

Jedenfalls die, die Hermine sehen konnte...

Plötzlich hatte sie nichts mehr zu tun und auf der Stelle kehrte das leise Zittern in sie zurück, daß sie so lange hatte unterdrücken können, wie sie beschäftigt gewesen war.

Er lebte...

Er hatte überlebt...

Der Mann, der in ihr, noch vor Ron, die heftigsten Emotionen ihres Lebens ausgelöst hatte.

Der Mann für dessen Lob sie fast alles getan hätte.

Als es so ausgesehen hatte, als habe er den Schulleiter aus eigenem Antrieb und aus niederen Beweggründen getötet, waren alle schockiert gewesen. Aber niemand hatte sich so verraten gefühlt wie Hermine.

Einige wenige hatten gesagt, daß sie dies nie gedacht hätten.

Die meisten jedoch warfen hämisch ein, daß sie es immer schon gewußt hätten.

Nicht sie.

Sie hatte nie gewußt, wie sie ihn einsortieren soll und ganz sicher hätte sie keine Gefühle für Harrys Mutter in all seinem Tun vermutet, aber sie war von allen die einzige gewesen, die jahrelang versucht hatte, seine Gunst zu gewinnen. Und dann zu glauben, er gehöre tatsächlich zu Voldemort, hatte ihr in einem Maße weh getan, daß es ihr selbst jetzt noch die Kehle zuschnürte, da sie daran dachte.

Er hatte also Lilly Evans geliebt? Tat es noch?

Plötzlich verstand sie die Worte, die sie für seine letzten gehalten hatte.

Alle hatten stets gesagt, Harry habe die Augen seiner Mutter...

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und streckte die Hand zu seinem Gesicht aus.

Jetzt, da er gesäubert war, sah er mit seinem todweißen Gesicht aus, als sei er aufgebahrt. Aber erneut fühlte sie die leichte Wärme seiner Haut, als sie ihm über die Stirn streichelte und dann an der Seite seines Gesichtes entlangstrich.

Wer hätte gedacht, daß sie ihn je so berühren würde?

Sie war sich sicher, daß er nicht wollen würde, daß sie sich ihm so näherte und so stand sie abrupt auf und wanderte im Raum umher.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

Sein Zauberstab...

Wo war sein Zauberstab?

Sie sah sich überall um, bis sie ihn im Nebenzimmer fand, wo er gelegen hatte.

Hier hatte sie noch nichts gesäubert und so klebte er in Snapes Blut auf dem Holzboden fest.

Ehrfürchtig löste sie ihn von den Bohlen und reinigte ihn.

Das schwarzglänzende Holz lag kühl und stark in ihren Händen und schien ihr Dinge zuzuflüstern, die sie nicht verstand. Sie konnte fühlen, daß dieser Zauberstab bereit und willens war, Zauber zu wirken, die tiefstschwarze Magie darstellten. Er vibriere regelrecht davon und auch wenn sie ihren Freunden dies nie sagen durfte, hatte Hermine doch stets die unfassbare Faszination für die schwarze Seite der magischen Welt verstanden und in sich selbst gespürt. Sie wußte, daß sie dieser Faszination niemals nachgeben würde, aber trotzdem ignorierte sie sie nicht. Sie war intelligent genug, zu wissen, daß sie dem leichter widerstehen konnte, das sie genau kannte und so ging das theoretische Wissen von Hermine Granger um die finsteren Dinge der Magie weiter, als es sich jemals einer ihrer Freunde oder Lehrer vorstellen konnte...

Sie lächelte leise und betrat den Raum wieder, in dem Snape lag und eigentlich schlafen sollte.

„Sie sind ja immer noch da...", sagte er leise und mit einem erstaunten Unterton...

„Natürlich bin ich immer noch da...", antwortete sie ihm eben so still...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Na? TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sie ging zurück zu ihm und setzte sich wieder auf die Kante des Bettes.

Ihm fielen immer wieder die Augen zu und er war nach wie vor zu schwach, um sich zu bewegen, aber wenn er die Augen offen hatte, sah er die junge Hexe unverwandt an.

Wenn er sprach, sprach er so leise, daß das winzigste Geräusch von draußen oder ein Knarren des Hauses ausreichte, daß man ihn nicht mehr verstand.

„Wie konnten Sie überleben?", fragte Hermine ganz direkt, während sie unbewußt seinen Zauberstab in ihren Fingern drehte.

Er sah sie lange einfach nur an, bevor er antwortete.

„Albus... als ich ihm erzählte, daß ich Naginis Gift fürchtete, gab er mir einen Talisman."

„Einen magischen"

„Natürlich..."

Er schloß die Augen einen Moment. Doch als Hermine schon glaubte, er sei wieder eingeschlafen, holte er ein wenig Luft, öffnete die Augen und sprach weiter.

„Ich hatte die Kraft des Talismans unterschätzt. Er sollte nur das Gift unschädlich machen." Er brauchte eine kurze Pause, weil ihn das Sprechen anstrengte und Hermine sprach nicht, weil sie wissen wollte, was er zu erzählen hatte.

„Gegen das Gift fühlte ich mich geschützt – nicht aber gegen ihren reißenden Angriff..."

„Sie haben also gedacht, Sie sterben?"

Er brachte kaum ein Nicken zustande.

„Ja... aber das Gift war nicht nur unschädlich, sondern der Talisman hat ihm sogar heilende Kräfte verliehen. Naginis Gift hat die Wunden geheilt."

Hermine starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Erstaunlich!", rief sie aus und betrachtete die Narben, die Snape von dem Angriff zurückbehalten hatte. „Voldemort hätte dies sicher als den endgültigen Fall der Schlange bezeichnet."

Snape konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Das hätte er wohl. Ich nehme an, er ist tot?"

Hermine schluckte.

Er war hier gewesen, die ganze Zeit. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, wie es ausgegangen war. Er hatte nur vermuten können...

Sie nickte.

„Ja. Er ist tot."

„Wer noch?"

Hermine erkannte diese Frage als das, was sie war – er kehrte zurück ins Leben. Er wollte wissen, wie diese neue Welt aussah, die der Tod des dunklen Lords erschaffen hatte.

Es fiel Hermine schwer, es auszusprechen, aber sie zählte die Gefallenen auf – von beiden Seiten.

Als sie mit der schier endlosen Reihe geendet hatte, ergänzte er: „... und Snape."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er lebt, auch wenn wir gedacht haben, er sei tot."

„Doch, Miss Granger. Er ist tot. Ich kann nicht ändern, daß Sie jetzt wissen, was Sie wissen, aber ich bitte Sie, es für sich zu behalten. Lassen Sie ihn so tot, wie er bis vorhin auch für Sie noch war."

Es lag keine Verzweiflung oder gar Betteln in seiner Stimme. Es war vielmehr eine merkwürdige, sanfte Bestimmtheit, die sie die Stirn runzeln lies vor Verwunderung. Es klang nicht so, als wolle er sich den anderen nicht stellen oder als wolle er sterben, sondern vielmehr so, als habe konkrete Pläne.

„Was haben Sie vor, Professor?"

Er sah sie sehr, sehr lange an, bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Erst einmal überleben... und dann... leben."

Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, was er meinte und es machte sie seltsamerweise traurig.

„Aber nicht unter uns, nicht wahr? Mit uns wollen Sie nichts mehr zu tun haben..."

„Korrekt..." stimmte er ihr zu.

„Nicht einmal mit Harry? Mit Lillys Sohn?"

Seine Augen zuckten kurz, als sie ihren Namen aussprach, aber ansonsten reagierte er darauf nicht.

„Nicht einmal mit Potter. Meine Aufgabe war es, dafür zu sorgen, daß das Opfer seiner Mutter nicht vergebens war. Das ist nun geschafft. Voldemort ist tot." Er machte eine kurze Pause zwischen seinen Worten um Kraft zu sammeln. „Was ihm nun noch droht, ist das normale Leben. Davor kann und wede ich ihn nicht schützen. Das hätte sie auch nicht gekonnt."

Hermine verstand, was er meinte und nickte, während sie den Zauberstab auf dem Bett neben ihn legte und dann ohne darüber nachzudenken, seine Hand nahm und hielt.

Da er auch darauf nicht zu reagieren schien, behielt sie seine Hand in ihrer, als sie weiterfragte.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber die Welt sich sicher groß genug."

Sie sah gedankenverloren auf seine Hand.

Die Handfläche war nur wenig breiter als ihre eigene, aber dadurch, daß er so endlos lange Finger hatte, war die gesamte Hand deutlich größer als ihre. Ohne es bewußt zu bemerken, streichelte sie mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Hören Sie auf damit..." flüsterte er.

„Womit?", fragte Hermine, die sich immer noch nicht mitbekam, was sie tat.

„Meine Hand...", hauchte er.

Die Bewegung ihres Daumens hörte abrupt auf, als sie endlich ihr Tun erkannte, aber sie ließ die Hand nicht los.

„Warum?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Warum?", wiederholte er ihre Frage verständnislos.

„Ja... warum? Warum darf ich Ihre Hand nicht halten und Ihnen diese winzige, absolut unverfängliche Zärtlichkeit zukommen lassen?"

„Weil..." er überlegte... er überlegte intensiv... „Weil..." versuchte er es erneut, gab dann aber auf.

„Vergessen Sie es..." gab er ihr stattdessen zur Antwort und Hermine lächelte.

„Gut. Dann vergesse ich, daß Sie das gesagt haben..." sie hob seine Hand hoch, legte seine Fingerspitzen an ihre Lippen, gab einen winzigen Kuß darauf, der nichts zweideutiges hatte, sondern mehr einem Handkuß gleich kam und stand dann auf „... und gehe nun etwas zu Essen besorgen, damit Sie nicht Nagini entkommen, nur um dann am Hunger zu sterben."

Seine Augen waren groß geworden, als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut gesspürt hatte, aber ihm war offenbar bewußt, daß es höchst albern gewesen wäre, wenn er nun versucht hätte, sie für diese liebenswürdige Geste zu maßregeln. Also schwieg er und sah zur Seite.

„Wissen Sie, Professor... eigentlich hätte uns klar sein müssen, daß Sie noch leben."

Er sah sie wieder an, unterdrückte aber die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.

Hermine sah ihn todernst an.

„Fred und George haben vor einer Weile mal das Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht, Sie seien eigentlich vor vielen Jahren schon gestorben, aber Sie seien so angsteinflößend, daß der Tod sich noch nicht getraut hätte, Ihnen das zu sagen."

Sie brachte das Kunststück zustande, trotz seines vor Fassungslosigkeit offenstehenden Mundes ihre ernste Miene aufrecht zu erhalten.

Bis er erst schmunzelte und dann schief grinste. Dann bracht Hermines Fassade zusammen und sie lachte.

„Sie sind unmöglich, Granger. Wissen Sie das?"

Hermine nickte eifrig zustimmend.

„Oh ja- das weiß ich. Was soll ich zu Essen mitbringen?"

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Immer noch TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

Als Hermine wiederkam, schlief er und wachte auch von den Geräuschen nicht auf, die sie verursachte, als sie die Dinge auspackte, die sie mitgebracht hatte. 

Als er endlich die Augen auftat, hatte sich der Raum verändert.

Es war dunkel vor den alten Fenstern. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen.

Hermine hatte Kerzen aufgestellt und es brannte ein Feuer im wieder hergerichteten Kamin. Im Kamin hing ein kleiner Zauberkessel über dem Feuer. Der Raum sah regelrecht wohnlich aus, erinnerte ihn aber in seiner Ärmlichkeit auch an sein Zuhause in Spinners End.

In einem verwitterten Sessel vor dem Kamin saß Hermine und las in einem Buch. Sie hatte den Sessel so gedreht, daß sie nur hochschauen brauchte, um ihn zu sehen.

Und genau das tat sie jetzt und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Sie sind ja immer noch da" sagte er ruhig.

„Natürlich bin ich immer noch da.", antwortete sie ebenso ruhig.

Dann stand sie auf, nahm einen Becher vom Tisch, ging zum Kamin, füllte aus dem Kessel einen Schöpflöffel einer warmen Flüssigkeit in den Becher und brachte diesen dann zu ihm.

Sie stellte den Becher neben dem Bett ab und beugte sich über ihn.

Als klar war, daß sie ihn anfassen wollte, fauchte er sie so gut an, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Was wird das?"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Soll ich Ihnen den Trank im Liegen langsam in den Mund schütten? Oder möchten Sie lieber sitzen, um ihn zu trinken?"

„Was für ein Trank?", wich er der eigentlichen Frage aus.

„Sie haben soviel Blut verloren, daß Sie dringend neues bilden müssen. Sollte Ihnen das lieber sein, können Sie diesen Vorgang natürlich der Natur überlassen. Dann füttere ich Sie die nächsten Tage mit ein paar schmackhaften Breichen, diversen Milchprodukten und weißem Brot." Ihre Augen funkelten angriffslustig, aber sie stand ruhig, mit locker verschränken Armen vor dem Bett und sah auf ihn herunter.

„Seit wann haben Sie diesen Ton am Leib, Miss Granger?", fragte er knurrend.

„Das muß wohl in dem halben Jahr passiert sein, in dem ich Horkruxe gesucht und viele liebe Menschen um mich herum in einem Krieg verloren habe, in dem ich nie kämpfen wollte.", gab sie zurück, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Er schwieg einen Moment. Ob es Betretenheit war, die ihn schweigen ließ, konnte man ihm nicht ansehen. Aber dann sprach er wieder.

„Ich kann mich selbst aufrichten. Ich brauche nur einen Moment dafür.", ließ er sie sehr bestimmt wissen.

„Na, dann machen Sie mal.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu und setzte sich mit weiterhin verschränkten Armen auf die Bettkante.

Er versuchte es mit aller Kraft die ihm geblieben war. Und es gelang ihm, sich bis auf die Ellenbogen hochzustützen, aber dann mußte er völlig ermattet aufgeben.

Bevor er wieder ganz in die Waagerechte zurückfiel, erhob Hermine sich, umfasste ihn wortlos am Oberkörper und zog ihn mit erstaunlich geschicktem Griff hoch. Auf dem letzten Stück packte sie sein Kissen unter ihm, zog es hoch und legte es so hinter ihn, daß er nun in einer sitzenden Position mit dem Rücken gegen das Kissen gelehnt saß.

Er wich ihrem Blick ein klein wenig aus, beschwerte sich aber nicht mehr.

„Das haben Sie aber nicht das erste Mal gemacht.", stellte er anstelle eines Dankes fest.

„Nein, das habe ich heute nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht.", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung, ohne zu erklären, wo sie es gelernt hatte.

Er fragte auch nicht.

Sie setzte sich nun direkt neben ihn und hielt ihm den Becher hin.

Sie machte keine Anstalten, ihm den Trank einzuflößen, sondern schien darauf zu warten, daß er den Becher selber nahm.

Er schien das zu begrüßen, war sich aber offenbar nicht sicher, ob er den Becher tatsächlich halten können würde.

Trotzdem ließ sein Stolz ihn danach greifen.

Hermine hielt ihre Hand unter dem Becher und trug das Gewicht, während er das Gefäß führte, was der Situation jede Peinlichkeit nahm, die aufgekommen wäre, wenn sie den Becher geführt hätte.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, während er Schluck für Schluck, sehr langsam, den Trank zu sich nahm.

Sie wußten beide, daß er nun eine Weile schon allein durch die Wirkung des Trankes wach bleiben würde, während sein Körper die Produktion von Blut auf magische Weise steigerte.

„Wartet man nicht auf Sie?", fragte er.

Sie hatte die Frage erwartet.

„Nein, erst einmal nicht. Ich habe Ron gesagt, daß ich ein paar Dinge regeln muß, bevor ich nachkomme."

„Nachkomme?"

Sie schwieg, er dachte kurz nach, dann gab er ein leises „Ah..." von sich und schwieg ebenfalls.

„Erzählen Sie mir, wie das Ende abgelaufen ist", bat er sie.

Und Hermine erzählte...

Als sie geendet hatte, nickte er ein wenig.

„Gut...", war sein einziger Kommentar zu allem.

Hermine fragte sich, was sie mehr erwartet hatte. Doch dann wurde ihr bewußt, daß Snape niemanden hatte, um den er trauern mußte. Er hatte zu niemandem eine freundschaftliche Beziehung gehabt. Es war nicht sein Wesen, Freundschaften zu pflegen. Er hatte es nicht einmal der einen großen Liebe gegenüber geschafft. Rückblickend verstand Hermine, warum Snape vor dem Okklumantik-Unterricht mit Harry die Erinnerung an den Moment, in dem er Lilly „Schlammblut" genannt hatte, in dem Denkarium vor seinem Schüler verbergen wollte. Sie hatte stets geglaubt, er habe die Demütigung von James geheim halten wollen. Aber nun verstand sie, daß der Moment in dem er Lilly unwiderbringlich verloren hatte, für ihn wohl die schlimmste Erinnerung von allen sein mußte. Hermine schluckte leicht, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß Lilly und Snape ein Paar geworden wären, hätte Snape nur aus seiner Haut herausgekonnt. Er hatte seinen Fehler eingesehen – aber zu spät...

Als sie sich aus ihren Gedanken löste, sah sie, daß er ebenfalls in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war.

Ihr wurde die Merkwürdigkeit der Situation wieder bewußt.

Niemand wußte, daß sie hier bei ihm war.

Niemand wußte, daß er lebte.

Ein weiterer Tag war vergangen, ohne daß außer ihr jemand daran gedacht hatte, ihn zu holen...

Sie beendete mit einem verärgerten Runzeln ihrer Stirn diese Überlegungen.

„Was werden Sie tun, wenn Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, Professor?"

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern – stellte dann ganz kurz angenehm überrascht fest, daß es ging – und betrachtete dann aufmerksam seine Hände, die ineinandergefaltet in seinem Schoß auf der Decke lagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau."

„Möchten Sie zurück nach Hause?".

„Nein"

Diese Antwort war überaus schnell gekommen...

So schnell, daß das Schweigen danach unangenehm war.

„Ich habe nachgedacht...", setzte Hermine erneut an und erwartete auf der Stelle einen hämischen Kommentar. Aber dieser blieb aus. Stattdessen betrachtete Snape weiter seine Hände, während die Wirkung des Trankes in seinem Körper ihm feine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb und ihm einen Hauch von Farbe ins Gesicht brachte.

„Meine Eltern haben ein Ferienhaus an der Küste in der Nähe der Scotland-Magie-Universität. Dort suchen Studenten mit Sicherheit immer Hexen und Zauberer, die ihnen Nachhilfe in Zaubertrankmagie geben können. Sie könnten unter neuem Namen Privatunterricht geben. Das wird gut bezahlt und es fragt niemand nach Referenzen. Ich brauche das Haus im Moment nicht. Sie könnten dort wohnen, bis Sie sich etwas anderes leisten können."

„Und was würden ihre Eltern dazu sagen, daß ein Fremder dort einzieht?"

„Meine Eltern sind in den Kriegswirren nach Australien ausgewandert und sollten sie wiederkommen, werden sie sich an das Ferienhaus nicht mehr erinnern.", erklärte sie auf so seltsam betonte Weise, daß Snape ahnte, was Hermine getan hatte und noch tun würde, ohne daß sie es erklären mußte.

„Welche Bedingung stellen Sie für diese Gunst?", fragte er in einem so uninteressiert klingenden Ton, daß Hermine klar war, daß er in höchstem Maße interessiert war.

Sie lächelte.

„Die einzige Bedingung die ich stellen würde, wäre Ihre Erlaubnis, daß ich Sie hin und wieder besuchen, nach dem Rechten sehen und einen Tee mit Ihnen trinken darf – und daß Sie nicht verschwinden, ohne mich wissen zu lassen, wo ich Sie finden kann."

„Warum?" fragte er misstrauisch und verwirrt zugleich.

„Nehmen Sie an oder nicht?", fragte sie, ohne ihm zu antworten.

Er überlegte.

Ohne daß es ihm bewußt war, hob er dabei eine Hand und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Erst als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, sah er die Hand erstaunt an.

Als er zu Hermine hochblickte, hatte sie das Gefühl, daß er sie zum ersten Mal wirklich sah.

„Das eine oder andere scheinen Sie bei mir ja doch gelernt zu haben. Der Trank ist höchst effektiv."

Sie nahm das Lob mit einem kurzen Nicken entgegen.

„Nehmen Sie an oder nicht?", wiederholte Sie ihre Frage.

„Und Sie erwähnen nicht, daß ich lebe?", stellte er erneut eine Gegenfrage.

„Wenn Sie es so wünschen, verspreche ich es Ihnen. Von mir oder durch mich wird niemand erfahren, daß Sie leben.", antwortete sie mit ernstem Gesicht. „Nehmen Sie an?"

Er zögerte kurz, dann nickte er.

„Gut.", sagte sie nun ihrerseits auch nur mit einem einzigen Wort alles, was zu diesem Thema noch zu sagen gewesen war.

„In ein paar Stunden sollten Sie in der Lage sein, etwas Leichtes zu essen, auch wenn Sie noch keinen Hunger haben und dann appariere ich uns von hier fort. Hier können wir jederzeit entdeckt werden."

Er lachte leise und hämisch.

„Diese Gefahr halte ich für sehr gering...", sagte er zynisch.

Hermine wußte, daß er Recht hatte und weil ich nichts einfiel, was sie darauf erwidern konnte, schwieg sie lieber...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Kurze Kapitel - dafür aber recht häufig - ich hoffe, daß euch das Recht ist._

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

Wie Hermine vorhergesagt hatte, war Snape einige Stunden später – mitten in der Nacht – in der Lage etwas Leichtes zu essen obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte. Aber Hermine bestand darauf und er leistete keine Gegenwehr. 

Danach war er sehr darauf erpicht, daß sie auch ihre zweite Ankündigung für diese Nacht umsetzen würde und bemühte sich redlich, seine durch den Trank rapide gestiegenen, aber immer noch armseligen Kräfte dafür einzusetzen, aufzustehen.

Als Hermine ihre wenigen Dinge eingepackt hatte, hatte er es immerhin geschafft, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Ein gerade eben so gelungener Zauber half ihm dabei, die Stiefel anzuziehen. Seine Kleidung hatte er die ganze Zeit getragen.

Hermine betrachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und was sie sah, tat ihr weh.

Er war so sehr darum bemüht, den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten. All die Jahre war ihm dies geglückt, aber hier nun war er endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Hermine dachte daran, wie alle Menschen um sie herum zwar trauerten um das, was sie verloren hatten, aber vor allem feierten sie das, was der Krieg ihnen gelassen hatte.

Snape war nichts geblieben außer seinem nackten Leben.

Gar nichts...

Er kannte offenbar niemanden, sonst wäre er nicht auf ihr Angebot mit dem Ferienhaus eingegangen. Seine Habseeligkeiten in Spinners End waren im besten Fall Sperrmüll, sein Leben in Hogwarts gab es nicht mehr. Die Frau die er liebte, war vor sechzehn Jahren gestorben. Seinen einzigen Freund – wenn man ihn so nennen konnte – hatte er für den Sieg über Voldemort selbst töten müssen. Und zum Dank hatte ihm jeder hinterhergeschrien, er sei ein Feigling. Harry... McGonagall... alle...

Mehr Menschen als Snape lieb war, wußten nun, daß er in diesem Krieg auf ihrer Seite gekämpft und einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt hatte. Man mußte davon ausgehen, daß er sein Leben für die Sache gegeben hatte. Und trotzdem war tatsächlich niemand gekommen...

Vermutlich dachte sich jeder „irgendwer wird ihn geholt und begraben haben"...

Ihm war nichts geblieben.

Das bißchen Stolz, das noch da war, reichte im Moment nicht einmal, um ihn aufrecht sitzen zu lassen, während er an der Aufgabe, sich die Stiefel anzuziehen beinahe scheiterte.

Hermine krallte ihre Hände hart in die Tasche, die sie sich nun umhängte und biß die Zähne aufeinander, um ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, wie es in ihr aussah. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war, daß sie aus Mitleid anfing zu weinen, während sie sich zurückhielt, damit sie ihm nicht anbot, ihm bei den Stiefeln zu helfen. Sie ahnte, wie er auf dieses Angebot reagieren würde. Also wartete sie, bis er nach einer Ewigkeit endlich damit fertig war.

Dann ging sie auf ihn zu und reichte ihm eine Hand hin.

„Sollen wir?", fragte sie in einem aufmunternden Ton und er sah zu ihr hoch.

Er sah ihre Hand und zögerte einen Moment, aber ihm war klar, daß er ohne ihre Hilfe noch nicht würde stehen können und so griff er sie und Hermine half ihm dabei, sich auf die äußerst wackeligen Beine zu stellen.

Seine Knie drohten mehrfach fast nachzugeben, aber er hielt sich mit ihrer Hilfe aufrecht – stützte sich schwer auf sie.

„Sollen wir es erst morgen machen, Professor?", bot Hermine an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich will weg hier."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Die intensive Dringlichkeit mit der er diesen Wunsch geäußert hatte, hatte sie für einen Moment dermaßen tief in seine Gefühlswelt hineinblicken lassen, daß sie das Gefühl hatte, einen völlig fremden Mann zu stützen. Obwohl... nein... eigentlich kam er ihr nur deshalb so fremd vor, weil sie ganz im Gegenteil das Gefühl hatte, ein Freund habe ihr gerade sein Herz ausgeschüttet mit diesem einen Wunsch: ‚weg von hier... weg von alledem...'

Ein letzter Blick in die Hütte – dann apparierte sie sie beide fort.

Als sie im Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern ankamen, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr halten. Er brach auf der Stelle zusammen und war bewußtlos. Die Anstrengung des Apparierens, auch wenn es nur an ihrer Seite geschehen war, war viel zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Hermine warf die Tasche von sich, kniete sich neben ihn, wie sie es am vergangenen Tag schon getan hatte und fühlte seinen Puls, prüfte, ob er atmete.

Er war nur bewußtlos.

Erleichtert atmete sie mit einem lauten Geräusch aus und machte sich sofort daran, ihn wieder in ein Bett zu befördern.

Das Ferienhaus auf dem Dünenhügel an der Schottischen Küste war hell, mit großen Fenstern, durch die hindurch man vom Schlafzimmer aus über eine kleine Nebenterrasse aufs Meer sehen konnte. Man sah, daß länger nicht sauber gemacht worden war, aber dies zeigte sich lediglich in einer Staubschicht, die sich auf alles niedergelegt hatte. Ansonsten war das Haus überaus reinlich und gepflegt und wie ein gemütliches Landhaus eingerichtet.

Als Snape in dem weichen Bett aufwachte, sah er sich mißtrauisch um.

Tageslicht durchflutete das Zimmer und durch die halb offenstehenden Fenster drang das Rauschen der Wellen in den Raum.

Er lag auf der Seite und konnte daher das Meer sehen.

Mit jeder Welle, die an den Strand spülte, beruhigte sein Geist sich ein wenig und so blieb er so gemütlich wie er lag liegen, als Hermine den Raum betrat.

Sie brachte etwas zu Trinken, stellte es aber erst einmal auf dem kleinen Nachttisch ab und setzte sich wieder zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Sie sind ja immer noch da...", stellte er nicht zum ersten Mal fest.

„Natürlich bin ich immer noch da..." antwortete sie nicht zum ersten Mal...

Sie sah, daß es ihn anstrengte, zu ihr hochzusehen und so legte sie sich kurzerhand, bekleidet wie sie war – mit dem notwendigen Abstand – neben ihn und sah ihn an.

„Danke, für alles, was Sie für uns getan haben, Professor.", sagte sie ruhig.

Er gab keine spitze Bemerkung darüber ab, daß sie sich neben ihn gelegt hatte, sondern sah sie ruhiger als man es hätte vermuten können, an und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ich habe es nicht für Sie und Ihre Freunde getan.", erklärte er.

„Das weiß ich. Sie haben nicht versäumt, Harry diese Tatsache mit in die Erinnerungen hineinzulegen. Sie haben es für Lilly getan."

Er wich ihrem Blick kurz betreten aus. Antwortete nicht.

„Das ändert aber nichts daran", fuhr Hermine fort „daß Sie so viel für uns getan haben. Sie haben es nicht unseretwegen getan, das habe ich verstanden, aber es bleibt unbestritten, was Sie getan haben – ganz gleich warum..."

„Könnten Sie bitte aufhören, davon zu reden?" in seinen Ton mischte sich ein leichtes Knurren. Das Thema war ihm zuwider.

„Das kann ich.", antwortete Hermine und erhob sich wieder.

Als sie sich halb aufgerichtet und auf ihren Ellenbogen aufgestützt hatte, beugte sie sich ein wenig zu ihm und strich ihm mit ihren warmen Fingerspitzen die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die nach vorne gefallen waren.

Er zuckte kurz zurück, als er ihre Hand auf sich zukommen sah und hielt dann sichtbar den Atem an, als sie ihn berührte.

Aber so schnell die Berührung gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder vorbei und Hermine richtete sich ganz auf und verließ das Bett wieder.

Sie deutete auf den Becher auf dem Nachttisch.

„Bitte trinken Sie das. Sie haben zwei Tage nicht getrunken. Sie brauchen Flüssigkeit. Es ist kein Zaubertrank. Nur ein Becher Wasser mit einem winzigen Anteil Apfelsaft, damit es nach irgendetwas schmeckt."

Er nickte.

„Morgen werden Sie wieder auf den eigenen Beinen stehen, Professor, und dann können Sie in Ruhe Ihr neues Domizil begutachten. Und dann können wir alles weitere besprechen..."

Sie blieb noch eine kleine Weile in der Tür stehen und betrachtete ihn, während er sie ansah. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß sie in diesen schweigenen Momenten mehr miteinander ausgetauscht hatten, als in einem stunden andauernden Gespräch, denn als ihr schweigender Dialog beendet war, lächelte er kurz und kaum sichtbar, bevor er die Decke an der oberen Kante fasste, sie ein Stück höher über sich zog und eine Bewegung machte, die zeigte, daß er seine Position ein wenig gemütlicher machte, bevor er die Augen schloß, um wieder zu schlafen.

Hermine sah ihn noch einen Moment länger fasziniert an und hochte auf dieses seltsame Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte, bevor sie ebenfalls lächelte und leise das Zimmer verließ...

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 **

* * *

Als Hermine mittags nach ihm sehen wollte, war sein Bett leer, aber die Türe zur angrenzenden Terrasse stand auf. 

In Ermangelung von Terrassenmöbeln, hatte er sich auf den Holzboden gesetzt, den Rücken ans Haus angelehnt, die Beine an sich herangezogen und sah aufs Meer hinaus.

„Es war sehr unvernünftig, schon aufzustehen.", sagte sie leise, aber ohne jeden Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Erst glaubte sie, er habe sie nicht gehört, weil er die Augen schloß und den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Hauswand lehnte, aber dann öffnete er die Augen wieder, wandte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah sie an.

„Ich habe lange genug gelegen.", erklärte er und schloß die Augen dann wieder.

Hermine setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor ihn.

Als er sie wieder ansah, umfaßte er seine Knie und zog sie noch näher an sich heran, verschränkte dann seine Arme auf seinen Knien und legte sein Kinn auf seine Arme.

„Warum machen Sie das, Miss Granger? Warum haben Sie nicht einfach Hilfe geholt? Warum dieser persönliche Einsatz, der mich nun sogar in dieses Haus gebracht hat, das Ihren Eltern gehört?", fragte er ruhig.

Hermine überlegte, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht..."

„Mitleid?"

„Es wäre wohl dumm, zu behaupten, das sei nicht wenigstens zum Teil der Grund, nicht wahr?"

„Danke..."

„Danke?" Hermine war verwirrt. Sie hatte angenommen, daß er sich gegen Mitleid wehren würde.

„Danke, daß Sie nicht versuchen, es schönzureden – daß Sie ehrlich sind."

Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, zögerte aber und setzte mehrere Male an, bevor er endlich aussprach, was er sagen wollte.

„Und... danke... für Ihre Hilfe... danke, daß Sie mein Leben gerettet haben."

Hermine senkte den Blick, weil sie dem seinen nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

„Sie hätten es auch ohne mich geschafft.", spielte sie ihre Hilfe herunter.

„Nein..."

Jetzt sah sie ihn erstaunt an.

„Nein?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein... als Sie mich fanden, lag ich bereits zwei Tage dort. Ohne Ihren Tank hätte ich nicht zu der Kraft zurückgefunden die ich jetzt habe und ich hätte sicherlich noch einige weitere Tage dort gelegen ohne mir selbst helfen zu können..." er hielt inne, aber Hermine wurde plötzlich mit einem Stich der sie fast aufschreien ließ, klar, was er sagen würde – und er hatte Recht!

„... ich wäre verdurstet..."

Hermine schluckte und sah ihn aus riesigen Augen an. Dann sprang sie auf und ging schnellen Schrittes ins Haus hinein.

„Miss Granger!", rief er ihr hinterher, aber sie war verschwunden und er hatte noch nicht die Möglichkeit, ihr hinterherzulaufen... also lehnte er sich wieder mit dem Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und sah das Meer an, wie es Welle für Welle, völlig unbeeindruckt von den Geschehnissen der Menschenwelt an den Strand gerollt kam und wieder zurückfloss...

Eine gute Stunde später kam Hermine zurück und fand ihn noch immer auf der Terrasse vor.

„Wollen Sie nicht lieber hereinkommen? Ich habe Ihnen etwas zu Essen gebracht."

Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte sie mehr, was gesagt worden war, sondern hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Und wieder ergriff er sie...

Als er langsamen Schrittes ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt war und das kleine Tablett auf dem Tisch sah, blieb er stehen.

„Würden Sie mir in die Küche helfen, damit ich dort essen kann?", fragte er sehr höflich.

Hermine nickte.

„Natürlich..."

Sie brachte erst ihn in die kleine helle Küche, dann holte sie das Tablett zurück. Einen Moment später saßen sie beide am Tisch und aßen.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war beinahe greifbar und keiner sah den anderen an.

Erst als Hermine aufgegessen hatte und auch Snape seine im Vergleich dazu winzige Portion verspeist hatte, ergriff die junge Gryffindor wieder das Wort.

„Wenn es Ihnen morgen besser geht, werde ich meine Eltern in Australien aufsuchen, um rückgängig zu machen, was ich mit ihrer Erinnerung getan habe. Aber, wie ich schon gesagt hatte, werde ich die Erinnerung an dieses Haus erst einmal zurückbehalten."

„Das ist Diebstahl, Miss Granger.", gab er zu bedenken.

„Das ist das, was ich will.", erwiderte sie trotzig.

„Diebstahl? Das ist es, was Sie wollen? Ich kann nicht hierbleiben, Miss Granger. Ich danke Ihnen für die Möglichkeit, eine Weile hier zu sein, aber ich kann nicht bleiben. Dieses Haus gehört mir nicht und Ihnen gehört es ebensowenig."

„Meine Eltern nutzen dieses Haus schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es kommt nur hin und wieder eine Zugehfrau her und reinigt es. Ein ungenutztes Haus zu verlieren ist wohl ein sehr geringer Preis für das Leben meiner Eltern und ein friedliches Land um darin zu leben, oder?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das mag sein – aber es bleibt Diebstahl. Ich bin erstaunt, ausgerechnet Sie solche Reden halten zu hören, wenn es obendrein um das Eigentum ihrer Eltern geht."

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Professor?", fauchte Hermine, die sich nun völlig in die Defensive gedrängt sah.

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand und schwieg.

Hermine räumte stumm und mit etwas zu ruckartigen Bewegungen den Tisch ab und verschwand dann im anliegenden Wohnzimmer, dessen Aussicht durch eine große Panoramascheibe ebenfalls den Blick auf das Meer freigab.

Snape stand sehr langsam und sehr vorsichtig auf. Erst hielt er sich an der Stuhllehne fest, dann machte er einen vorsichtigen Schritt zur Tür und griff nach dem Rahmen. So tastete er sich vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt ebenfalls bis ins Wohnzimmer vor.

Hermine saß auf dem großen, urgemütlich aussehenden, cremefarbenen Sofa und starrte nach draußen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber dann hatte er die Strecke bis zu dem Sofa überwunden und setzte sich neben sie in eine Ecke. Die großen, gemütlichen Kissen, die die Rücklehne und die Seitenteile bildeten, hielten ihn, so daß er bequem sitzen und ebenfalls nach draußen sehen konnte.

So saßen sie wortlos, bis es draußen langsam dunkler wurde und Hermine die kurze, aber dicke Kerze auf dem Tisch anzündete.

„Sie haben noch nicht verstanden, daß es zuende ist, Miss Granger.", sagte er nach Stunden „Sie sind noch im Krieg. Ich sehe es an Ihren Augen. Sie müssen zu den anderen, damit Sie diese neue Erkenntnis in sich einfließen lassen können. Sie werden es nicht verarbeiten, wenn Sie hier sitzen. Sie müssen zu den anderen. Sie müssen zu Potter, zu Weasley – vor allem wohl zu Ron...", er sprach kaum hörbar und sah dabei weiter aufs Meer hinaus.

„Und wenn ich auch einfach verschwinde?", sagte sie ebenso leise.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir haben Sie aber Ihren Platz in dieser Welt."

„Und wenn ich ihn nicht will?"

Er lachte leise.

„Natürlich wollen Sie ihn."

„Und wenn ich Angst davor habe?"

„Dann zeigt das nur, daß Sie intelligenter als die anderen sind. Wir alle haben Angst, aber die wenigsten gestehen es sich ein."

„Haben Sie Angst?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn dabei von der Seite an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte Angst, aber jetzt nicht mehr..."

„Warum nicht?"

Er sah weiter aufs Meer, während der Himmel dunkler und dunkler wurde.

„Weil alles, was an Schrecklichem geschehen konnte, bereits geschehen ist." Als er ihr den Blick zuwandte durchfuhr sie wieder dieses Gefühl, das eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und diesem „anderen" Gefühl war.

„Wovor sollte ich noch Angst haben, Miss Granger?"

Diesmal wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus.

„Warum sind Sie dann so traurig, Professor?"

Er widersprach ihr nicht, sondern schien zu überlegen.

„Auch ich habe einiges im Krieg zurückgelassen... Nur daß ich meinen persönlichen Krieg schon vor vielen Jahren geführt und verloren habe. Was umso trauriger ist, als ich ihn gegen mich selbst geführt habe. Ich habe all die Jahre den Preis dafür gezahlt und stelle nun fest, daß das nichts geändert hat, daß es Fehler gibt, die man nicht ungeschehen machen kann, ganz egal, was man tut. Ich hatte wohl geglaubt, daß sich irgendetwas ändern würde, wenn es vorbei ist... aber für mich hat sich nichts geändert."

Es klang keine Bitterkeit in diesen Worten mit. Es schien nur eine Feststellung zu sein.

„Und warum sind Sie so traurig, Miss Granger?", fragte er und traf Hermine mit dieser Frage völlig unvorbereitet.

Man konnte ihr ansehen, daß die Erkenntnis, daß sie traurig war, tatsächlich erst in diesem Moment in sie eindrang. Sie versuchte mit dem Gefühl klar zu kommen, aber stattdessen wurde sie von all dem, was geschenen war, von all der Angst die sie gehabt hatte und von der Verwirrung in der das alles sie zurückgelassen hatte überwältigt. Sie atmete tiefer und versuchte die Tränen, die ihr plötzlich die Kehle zuschnürten, zu unterdrücken, indem sie die Augen aufriß – es gelang ihr aber nur bedingt. Und so weinte sie geräuschlos.

Und nur, weil sie es geräuschlos tat, hörte sie ihn, wie er leise sagte: „Komm her..."

Einen Atemzug später lag sie in seinem Arm und weinte still in ihn hinein, während er sie, von den großen Kissen selbst gut gehalten, sanft umfaßt hielt, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

Auch als sie sich beruhigt hatte, blieb sie, wo sie war, und gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter dem Horizont verschwanden und sie im Licht der einzelnen Kerze zurückließen...

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

Voldemorts Tod + 4 Wochen...

„Meine Eltern werden noch mindestens acht Wochen brauchen, bis alle bürokratischen Hürden genommen sind, sie alle Zelte abgebrochen haben und wieder auf dem Weg hierher sind. Und über dieses Haus diskutiere ich nicht mit dir – schon gar nicht vor Ablauf dieser Frist. Gibst du mir bitte das Gemüsemesser?"

Hermine hielt Snape ihre Hand erwartungsvoll entgegen, der neben ihr an der Arbeitsfläche der Küche stand, während sie gemeinsam das Essen zubereiteten.

Etwas fester als notwendig legte er ihr das Messer, das er gerade eben abgespült hatte, mit dem Griff voran in die Hand.

„Ich habe längst zugegeben, daß ich mich hier sehr wohl fühle, aber ich bin nach wie vor gegen diese Geheimniskrämerei deinen Eltern gegenüber! Du hast selbst gesagt, daß sie vermutlich überhaupt keine Einwände hätten, wenn du ihnen sagst, daß ein Freund hier eine Weile wohnt. Was spricht dagegen, es so zu machen? Du hattest ihnen die Erinnerung an ihre eigene Tochter genommen. Warum kommst du problemlos damit klar, ihnen ein ganzes Haus in der Erinnerung zu stehlen, windest dich aber wie ein Aal bei dem Gedanken, ihnen die Erinnerung an den Lehrer zu nehmen, den du deine ganze Schulzeit verachtet hast."

Hermine hatte angefangen, die Schlangengurke in feine Scheiben zu schneiden, hielt aber bei seinen letzten Worten mitten in der Bewegung inne und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich habe dich nie verachtet, du Sturkopf! Wann hörst du auf, das zu behaupten?!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und legte genervt den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Gut – den du nicht leiden konntest, der dich ständig zum heulen gebracht hat, der ungerecht zu dir war, der dich gedemütigt hat, der dich nie drangenommen hat... such dir was aus!"

„Du bist unmöglich..." murmelte Hermine laut vor sich hin und hieb wieder auf die arme Gurke ein, als gelte es, sie in die nächste Welt zu schicken.

Snape griff nach dem Handtuch und trocknete sich die nassen Hände ab und schob sich dann die ohnehin schon hochgekrämpelten Ärmel des weiten Hemdes ein Stück weiter nach oben..

„Erklär es mir, dann höre ich auf mit meinen Einwänden. Erkläre mir, warum du nicht willst, daß deine Eltern die Erinnerung an mich verlieren. Du bist heute die ganze Zeit schon so. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?"

Er lehnte sich rückwärts gegen die Anrichte, stützte sich mit durchgedrückten Armen darauf ab und sah sie an.

„Und?", forderte er sie auf.

Hermine sagte lange nichts, dann wurde sie plötzlich langsamer in ihren Bewegungen und hielt ganz inne, bevor sie fertig war. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern hielt den Blick fest auf das Gemüse vor sich gerichtet.

„Sie haben gestern die Heulende Hütte geöffnet...", sagte sie leise und gepreßt zugleich.

Sein erwartender Blick wich purem Erstaunen. Er öffnete kurz den Mund, schloß ihn dann aber sofort wieder und schwieg.

Als Hermine jetzt doch zu ihm hochsah, konnte er in ihrem Blick die Entäuschung über ihre Freunde und Mitstreiter sehen.

„Gestern...", wiederholte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich verstehe...", antwortete er und verschränkte die Arme, als sei ihm kalt.

„Und?", fragte er dann trotzdem.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sind davon ausgegangen, daß irgendjemand dich bereits geholt und begraben hat und daß sich danach jemand für eine Weile dort eingenistet hatte..."

Snape nickte, aber man konnte seiner leicht veränderten Gesichtsfarbe ansehen, daß auch er betroffen davon war, daß es einen ganzen Monat gebraucht hatte, bis man ihn holen wollte.

Hermine schob die Gurkenscheiben mit Hilfe des Messers vom Holzbrett herunter in die bereitstehende Schüssel, stellte alles wieder ab und griff nun ihrerseits ein Handtuch. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn, als sie sich die Hände abtrocknete und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, daß ich niemandem sage, daß du lebst, aber ich werde nicht noch aktiv daran beteiligt sein, daß man dich vergißt, Severus."

Sie griff neben ihm nach den Tellern und brachte sie zum Tisch.

Snape sah ihr einen Moment zu, wie sie begann, zu decken.

Dann griff er wortlos nach dem Salatbesteck und rührte das Dressing unter den Salat.

Erst als sie gemeinsam am Tisch saßen, redeten sie wieder.

„Und was hat dich heute noch geärgert?", fragte er mit der Andeutung eines Schmunzelns, als sei das, worüber sie gerade geredet hatten, nicht wert, sich darüber aufzuregen, während er ihr die Salatschüssel hinhielt, damit sie sich daraus nehmen konnte.

Hermine schüttelte zur Bestägigung den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich mit Ron gestritten.", gab sie zu, während sie sich Salat auf den Teller legte.

„Das ist doch nichts Neues. Worum ging es diesmal?"

„Um dich..."

Snape hatte die Schüssel wieder abgestellt, hielt allerdings für einen Moment noch seine Hände daran, weil er kurz in der Bewegung erstarrte.

„Wegen der Heulenden Hütte?", hakte er nach.

„Nein... eigentlich wußte er gar nicht, daß es um dich ging. Er macht mir Vorwürfe, weil ich so oft unterwegs bin."

Snape seufzte, ließ die Schüssel los und piekte mit der Gabel ein Stück Kartoffel auf.

„Er hat Recht. Das weißt du."

Hermine funkelte ihn wieder an.

„Natürlich! Stell du dich jetzt auch noch auf seine Seite. Großartig! Daß die Welt das noch zu sehen bekommt! Ron Weasley und Severus Snape sind einer Meinung! Schade, daß ich es niemandem erzählen darf!" sie hieb mit der Gabel so heftig in den Salat, daß das Dressing zur Seite wegspritzte.

„Es ist ganz allein meine Angelegenheit, wie ich meine Zeit verbringe! Ich glaube nicht, daß Mr. Weasley auch nur halb so gut auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet ist, die sie unseretwegen extra abhalten – aber er will mir vorschreiben, wie ich meine Freizeit gestalte! Wenn er jetzt schon so klammert, kann das ja noch heiter werden! Er hat mir in seinem eifersüchtigen Kopf sogar vorgeworfen, ich würde mich mit einem anderen Mann treffen!!!"

Snape prustete lachend auf, legte das Messer abrupt zur Seite weg und hielt sich die Hand stattdessen vor den Mund.

„DAS IST NICHT KOMISCH!"

Er nickte heftig bestätigend, aber das Lachen, das er hinter der Hand versteckte, damit er in Ruhe zuendekauen und schlucken konnte, war in seine Augen gestiegen und von dort nicht wegzubekommen.

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber es gelang ihr nicht. So sehr sie sich auch zusammenriß, auch sie mußte langsam aber sicher schmunzeln, bis sie sich, über sich selbst verärgert, grinsend wegdrehte.

„Du hast Recht... es ist komisch...", gab sie zu und aß mit einem Seufzen weiter.

Snape benötigte einen Moment, aber dann war er wieder ernst.

„Du bist zu oft hier, Hermine. Es ist nur zu verständlich, daß er fragt. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem du nicht mehrere Stunden hier bist. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, aber ich komme inzwischen auch gut alleine klar. Die beiden Studenten die ab nächster Woche kommen, sind aus sehr reichem Hause und ich werde entsprechend gut entlohnt. Ich kenne mich inzwischen in der Umgebung aus. Ich komme klar."

Hermines Interesse schlug auf der Stelle um.

„Das ist jetzt sicher? Das hast du mir noch gar nicht gesagt!", rief sie aufgeregt.

Er nickte.

„Ja. Deine Idee, die Arbeitsproben einzuschicken war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Gold wert. Die Universität hat mich auf der Stelle in die entsprechenden Listen aufgenommen. Jetzt bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, daß die beiden Gutes über mich berichten können, beziehungsweise entsprechende Leistungsverbesserungen aufweisen, dann sollte sich der Rest von alleine ergeben."

Hermine schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.

„Ich glaube es immer noch nicht, daß du Unterricht für Arithmantik angeboten hast. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß du auf diesem Gebiet so bewandert bist, daß du dir zutraust, Studenten auf die Beine zu helfen."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich möchte keine Fährten legen, die zu mir führen, indem ich Zaubertränke lehre. Es ist auch deutlich ungefährlicher für dieses Haus, wenn hier keine Tränke gebraut werden."

Hermine nickte.

„Aber du lenkst vom Thema ab.", führte er zu eben diesem Thema zurück.

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit galt plötzlich höchst intensiv dem Essen auf ihrem Teller.

„Wenn du Ron liebst, dann stoße ihm nicht so oft vor den Kopf. Sonst kommt der Tag, an dem das Maß voll ist und von da an gibt es kein Zurück mehr." Leiser setzte er hinterher „Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

Betreten sah Hermine wieder hoch.

„Es ist schwer...", gab sie zögernd zu.

„Voranzuschreiten? Den Platz einzunehmen, von dem man weiß, daß er für einen bestimmt ist?", fragte er provozierend.

Sie sah etwas verärgert aus, aber in ihrem Tonfall spiegelte sich dies nicht wieder.

„Sich festzulegen. Weiß ich wirklich, ob Ron meine Bestimmung ist? Er ist so ein Kindskopf. Ich habe ein Buch bei ihm gefunden, aus dem er sich offenbar Tips geholt hat, wie er mich um den Finger wickeln kann..."

Snape hob zwar verächtlich eine Augenbraue, fragte dann aber treffend: „Er hatte doch Erfolg damit, oder?"

Hermine gab einen genervten Laut von sich.

„Dann war das Buch wohl eine gute Idee. Egal wie platt der Gedanke sein mag. In der Liebe und im Krieg sind alle Mittel erlaubt, Hermine."

Er hatte das sehr ernst gesagt und aß nun wortlos weiter.

„Ich habe Angst, vor der Rolle, die ich in seinem Leben spielen soll.", sagte sie und legte ihr Besteck so auf ihrem Teller ab, daß klar war, daß sie nicht mehr essen wollte.

Er sah verwundert zu ihr hoch.

„Spielen? Du gehst davon aus, daß du bei ihm eine Rolle spielen wirst?"

Sie sah sehr zerknirscht aus, als sie antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kenne die Erwartungen, die er an mich haben wird. Die Erwartungen, die die ganze Familie an mich haben wird. Und nicht nur seine!" Der letzte Satz hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton. „Ich sehe mich einfach nicht mit Kindern und Enkelkindern in der Küche stehen und regelmäßig abends eine Partie Schach mit Ron spielen, weil er darin immer gewinnt. Ja... ich liebe Ron... aber warum genieße ich die Zeit hier mit dir dann soviel mehr, als die Zeit, die ich bei ihm bin? Müßte es nicht anders herum sein? Müßte ich mich nicht den ganzen Tag danach sehnen, endlich wieder bei ihm zu sein?"

Snape war aufgestanden und hatte angefangen, abzuräumen und so sah Hermine sein Gesicht nicht, als sie weitersprach.

„Mit ihm streite ich nur. Mit dir kann ich stundenlang reden. Mit dir kann ich sogar stundenlang schweigen! Das wäre mit Ron undenkbar. Er wird nervös, wenn mal ein paar Minuten nichts gesagt wird."

Mit dem Rücken zu ihr, stellte Snape das Geschirr auf der Anrichte zusammen und machte die Teller leer.

„Du liebst ihn so, wie er ist. Wenn es nicht so wäre, hättest du diese Gefühle nie entwickelt. Du wirst dich damit arrangieren.", erklärte er nüchtern.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn. Ich will mich aber nicht mit meinem Leben arrangieren müssen, wenn ich so viele Dinge sehe, die ich einfach nur ergreifen brauche.", warf Hermine ein. „Warum kann er nicht in vielen Bereichen so sein wie du? Warum kann er nicht die Abende einfach still neben mir verbringen, während wir zusehen wie es dunkel wird? Warum kann er mit mir nicht über Gott und die Welt philosophieren? Warum muß er ständig über unsere großartigen Taten im Krieg reden und kann nicht wenigstens für eine Zeit lang so tun, als hätte es nie Krieg gegeben? Und warum ist es ihm nicht genauso wichtig wie mir, was aus dem Mann geworden ist, der genauso sehr wie wir dafür gesorgt hat, daß wir heute alle noch leben? Warum sind für ihn nicht die selben Menschen wichtig, wie für mich? Warum bist du ihm egal, wenn du mir nicht egal bist? Und warum sieht er nicht, wie du es tust, wenn es mir schlecht geht?"

Snape schloss die Augen und gab nur noch vor, etwas mit dem Teller zu tun, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Hör auf, Hermine. Du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein, das nicht fair ist."

„Ron gegenüber nicht fair?", Hermine lachte zynisch.

Snape stellte den Teller auf der Anrichte ab und wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Nein, Hermine – mir gegenüber..."

Mit diesen Worten und ernster Miene verließ er die Küche und ging mit großen Schritten durchs Wohnzimmer hindurch direkt durch bis auf die Terrasse, wo sich selbst umfaßte und aufs Meer hinaussah...

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Liebe Leser - ich habe wirklich fast keine Zeit, aber immer wenn ich eure Reviews lese, MUSS ich einfach weiterschreiben!!! Ich habe ein tierisch schlechtes Gewissen, daß ich auf die Reviews nicht antworte, aber den ganzen Tag habe ich im Kopf, wie es abends weitergehen soll und deshalb schreibe ich dann lieber am Kapitel... Satia

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

Hermine sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, stand dann ebenfalls auf und ging langsam zu ihm.

„Ich bin unfair dir gegenüber...?", fragte sie ruhig, als sie schräg hinter ihm stehengeblieben war.

Er antwortete nicht.

„Severus...?"

„Vergiß es. Das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Dir rutscht nie etwas einfach nur so heraus."

Er grinste sarkastisch.

„Ich vergaß, daß alle Frauen davon ausgehen, daß mir nie etwas einfach nur so herausrutscht, daß in allem, was ich sage, eine tiefere, durchdachte, ernste Wahrheit steckt."

Er zog die Arme noch etwas enger um sich und wandte das Gesicht von Hermine weg.

„Es ist spät Hermine. Geh jetzt."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun! Ich gehe doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Was ist los, Severus?"

Er ließ mit einer genervten Geste die Arme an den Seiten herabfallen.

„Bei Merlin! Es ist ist nichts! Ich will jetzt einfach nur meine Ruhe haben! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Und ich wollte, daß du aufhörst, dich bei mir über Ron zu beschweren! Ich kann das ewige Zetern über ihn nicht mehr hören, verstehst du? Du benutzt mich als deinen emotionalen Mülleimer, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, dem Mann den du liebst auf die Sprünge zu helfen, damit er dir endlich die Frage stellt, von der du gleichzeitig hoffst, daß sie kommt und vor der du doch im selben Moment so panische Angst hast!"

Seine Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln.

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Himmel! Hermine! Geh zu ihm und halte im Zweifelsfall selbst um seine Hand an – aber bring es endlich zu Ende! Und wenn du keinen Kinder willst, dann sag ihm das! Und wenn du diesen Job im Ministerium haben willst, den man dir angeboten hat, dann nimm ihn! Und wenn du partout nicht willst, daß deine Eltern sich an dieses Haus erinnern, dann laß es so, wie es ist! Aber wenn du deine Liebe zu Ron willst, dann höre auf, mich hier zu belagern, als sei ich mehr für dich, als nur der Typ, den du aus der Heulenden Hütte gerettet hast!"

„Belagern?!" wiederholte Hermine seinen Vorwurf lauter als notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Ja, belagern! Du bist jeden Tag hier! Wir kochen gemeinsam, wir essen gemeinsam, wir reden stundenlang, du lachst bei mir, du weinst bei mir, du lenkst dich bei mir von all den Dingen ab, über die du nicht nachdenken willst. Dann gehst du und hast die schwarzen Berge, die du mit hergebracht hast, hiergelassen. Ich komme damit klar, aber fair ist das nicht, Hermine!"

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„So siehst du das? Du denkst, daß ich dich als Abladestelle missbrauche?"

Der Wind wehte ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, aber er achtete nicht darauf, sondern richtete seine ganze Konzentration auf das, was er ihr entgegenwarf.

„Etwa nicht? Warum ist Ron nicht wie du?", äffte er sie nach „Warum macht er dies nicht wie du, warum macht er das nicht wie du... das muß für dich wirklich die perfekte Vorstellung sein, nicht wahr? Die Kombination aus Ronald Weasley und mir. Der Snape-Teil fürs Reden, Diskutieren, ausheulen und den rothaarigen Quidditch-Spieler fürs Bett – das ist die perfekte Kombination – du solltest uns beide heiraten Hermine – damit würden sich alle deine Wünsche an den perfekten Mann erfüllen! Aber das kannst du dir abschminken. Geh zu ihm, laß dich von ihm heiraten und laß mich hier endlich in Ruhe!"

Hermine holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Er packte ihr Handgelenk und drückte zu.

Hermine verzog keine Miene – außer daß die Wut in ihr nun offen in ihren Zügen zu lesen war.

„Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde geworden, Severus. Ich war dem Fehler erlegen, zu glauben, meine Gegenwart gäbe dir auch etwas. Daß du es von meiner Seite aus als reines Nehmen empfindest, habe ich nicht geahnt. Ich habe dich wohl überschätzt und vieles falsch interpretiert, denn ich dachte...", sie unterbrach sich selbst.

„Was dachtest du, Hermine?", fragte er hämisch.

Als sie ihm nicht antwortete, packte er sie noch härter und zog sie ein Stück näher an sich heran.

Sie funkelten sich beide gleichermaßen an und plötzlich packter er mit der freien Hand ihren Nacken und zog sie eng an sich heran.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Beide atmeten schwer. Ihre Augen sahen in kurzen, schnellen Bewegungen das Gesicht des anderen an.

„Was.. dachtest... du...?", fragte Snape gepreßt.

Aber wieder gab sie keine Antwort.

Ihre Lippen waren so nah beieinander, daß sie den Atem des anderen darauf fühlen konnten.

Hermine wurde schwindelig, aber sie schwieg.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht...", grollte er, stieß sie von sich weg und ging zum Wohnzimmer zurück.

Er wollte gerade die Tür durchschreiten, als Hermine im mit wutgrollender Stimme hinterherrief: „Feigling...!"

Er erstarrte. Seine ganze Gestalt veränderte sich. Er richtete sich unnatürlich gerade auf. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wolle er einfach weitergehen, aber dann wandte er sich doch kurz um.

Hermine erkannte in seinem Blick, was sie angerichtet hatte. Sie hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen und verletzt. Und er versuchte es mit einer schwarzen Wand aus kalter Arroganz zu verbergen – was ihm gründlich misslang.

„Das – hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht...", sagte er in einem so unnatürlich ruhigen Ton, daß Hermine davon übel wurde.

Hermine machte einen winzigen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Das habe ich nicht so gemeint.", versuchte sie, den Schaden zu begrenzen.

„Doch... das hast du ganz genau so gemeint."

Hermine lief zu ihm.

„ACH! DIR kann also mal etwas so herausrutschen und dann muß ich das akzeptieren, aber wenn mir das selbe passiert, dann war es auf jeden Fall so gemeint? Du mißt mit zweierlei Maß, mein Lieber."

Seine Wangenknochen zeigten, daß er wieder und wieder die Zähne aufeinanderpreßte.

„Nein – das mache ich nicht. Du hast Recht. Wie inzwischen klar sein dürfte, war das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ebenfalls genau so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe."

Er blieb unnatürlich gerade stehen, aber seine Stimme wurde wieder etwas normaler.

„Ich habe dir sehr viel zu verdanken; Hermine. Aber ich bitte dich, hier für mich nicht das Bild einer möglichen Welt zu malen und mir dann gleichzeitig zu erzählen, wo du hin willst."

„Vielleicht hat es einen Grund, daß ich das tue, Severus."

„Du machst es also mit Absicht?", frage er zynisch.

„Nicht bewußt... aber vielleicht trotzdem?" auch ihre Stimme beruhigte sich ein wenig. Sie war einfach nur froh, daß er noch mit ihr sprach.

Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf in einer aufgebenden Geste hängen, bevor er den Blick wieder zu ihr hob.

„Wie soll ich dir denn noch Ratschläge geben, wie du zu Ron kommst? Welche Gründe soll ich noch erfinden, warum ihr beide zusammenpaßt?"

„Erfinden?", Hermine konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, aber sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Vielleicht will ich gar nicht, daß du welche erfindest. Vielleicht will ich, daß du ihn mir ausredest? Vielleicht will ich, daß du mir das schlechte Gewissen nimmst, wenn ich daran denke, welche Gefühle ich für ihn habe."

Jetzt war Snape gänzlich verwirrt.

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr folgen, Gryffindor. Liebst du ihn plötzlich nicht mehr?"

„Doch... ich liebe Ron... aber diese Liebe ändert sich mit jedem Tag den ich hier bin. Sie wird nicht weniger – aber sie verändert sich..."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er damit einen lästigen Gedanken loswerden.

„Ich vestehe kein Wort, Hermine!"

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht, Severus. Im letzten Jahr war ich immer mehr der Überzeugung, es müsse Ron sein. Als wären wir immer schon füreinander bestimmt gewesen."

„Du tust es schon wieder...", mahnte er sie gereizt.

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Aber jetzt, wo ich ihn haben könnte, stelle ich fest, daß mich die Konsequenz aus meiner Vorstellung unserer Beziehung abschreckt! Ich warte nicht darauf, daß er mich fragt – ich versuche im Gegenteil zu vermeiden, mit ihm alleine zu sein, damit er mich nicht fragen kann! Glücklicherweise kann ich mich relativ gut darauf verlassen, daß er nicht mit der Sprache herasurückt, was er denn nun genau von mir will."

Sie sah Snape nun direkt in die Augen.

„Das scheint ein generelles Problem von Männern zu sein."

Er stieß verächtlich Luft aus.

„Das sagt die Richtige!"

„Warum kannst du mich nicht einmal in dich hineinsehen lassen? Warum muß ich von dir alles erraten? Du bist hier jeden Tag für mich da und ich spüre, daß du es nicht für so verachtenswert hältst, wie du mich gerade glauben lassen wolltest. Das, was du mir gibst, gibst du mir tief aus deinem Inneren – sonst würde es sich nicht so richtig, so gut anfühlen, sonst würde ich es nicht so sehr genießen. Aber alles andere muß ich erraten, Severus. Warum läßt du nur zu, daß ich nehme – warum läßt du mich nicht auch einmal geben?"

Er sah sie mit völlig unbewegter Miene an.

„Du glaubst, ich würde nur geben? Dann weißt du nicht, daß..."

„Was Severus? Sag es mir! Warum reden wir nur über mich – ich will über dich reden! Warum läßt du das nicht zu?", sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

Er zuckte darunter etwas weg, blieb aber noch einen Moment stehen.

„Du hast den Grund doch schon so trefflich genannt, Hermine. Weil ich ein Feigling bin." Mit diesen verächtlichen Worten drehte er sich endgültig um und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Die Information über das Bild von Snape im Schulleiterbüro ist von JKR persönlich in einem Chat auf die Frage gegeben worden, warum von Snape kein Bild in der Galerie zu sehen ist und daß HP etwas dagegen unternimmt..._

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

Als er einen kurzen Moment später wieder auf die Terrasse kam, hatte er seine Robe angezogen und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei, von der Terrasse runter und auf den Weg zu, der über den weichen Dünenhügel in einer weiten Serpentine hinab bis hin zum schmalen Strand führte. 

Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihm folgen sollte, aber sie blieb stehen, wo sie war und sah ihm nur hinterher. Dadurch, daß das Haus auf der höchsten Stelle der Düne stand, konnte sie ihn die ganze Zeit über sehen.

Er ging relativ zügig und sein Blick war auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet.

Hermine seufzte.

Sie fragte sich, ob er mit all seinen Vorwürfen Recht hatte und konnte nicht bestreiten, daß zumindest ein Funke Wahrheit darin enthalten war.

Obendrein kannte sie die Gründe dafür, daß ihr Gefühl zu Ron sich wandelte noch viel genauer, als sie Severus bisher gesagt hatte.

Wann immer Harry versuchte, Snape in irgendeiner Form Respekt zu zollen, versuchte Ron, dies zu verhindern... Ron hatte so glaubhaft versichert, daß irgendwer sich längst um Snapes Leichnahm gekümmert hatte, daß sich nicht einmal Harry mit dem Thema beschäftigt hatte. Erst als der junge Held des Krieges nach den ganzen Aufregungen der Nachkriegswochen ein Grab gesucht hatte, war ihm klar geworden, daß es keines gab und vor Scham beinahe im Boden versunken in der Gewissheit, daß Snape noch immer in der Heulenden Hütte lag. Man hatte herausgefunden, daß Snape in seiner Zeit als Schulleiter dafür gesorgt hatte, daß sich nach seinem Verscheiden kein Bild unter den ehemaligen Schulleitern finden würde. Es war völlig offensichtlich, daß Snape seine eigene Position als Schulleiter vom ersten Tag an als unrechtmäßig gesehen hatte und die Galerie nicht durch dieses Kapitel der Schule verschandelt hatte sehen wollen... Harry selbst war es gewesen, der nun trotzdem dafür gesorgt hatte, daß ein Bild des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers aufgehängt worden war – unter lautstarkem Protest von Ron... Verwunderlich war lediglich, daß das magische Bild sich in seinem Rahmen weigerte, sich zu bewegen... Cho war die Einzige, die sich vehement auf Rons Seite geschlagen hatte und es war zu heftigen Wortgefechten gekommen, aus denen Hermine sich, wann immer möglich, herausgehalten hatte. Ron vertrat die Meinung, daß Snape, auch wenn er auf der guten Seite gestanden habe, immer nur an sich selbst gedacht habe und daß ihm seine Hilfe daher nicht als tapfer anzurechnen sei. Hermine war unendlich dankbar dafür, daß nicht nur Harry in diesem Punkt anderer Meinung war...

Während Hermine beobachtete, wie Snape die Dühne weiter hinabstieg, fragte sie sich, ob Ron sie mit seiner Meinung überzeugt hätte, wenn sie nicht weiterhin Kontakt zu Snape gehabt hätte...

‚Nein', versicherte sie sich selbst. Sie war es schließlich gewesen, die Snape geholt hatte. Und rückblickend war sie froh, daß sie Ron nicht von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt hatte.

Die Abenddämmerung hatte eingesetzt und das veränderte Spiel von Licht und Schatten änderte auch das Bild, das die Landschaft bot. Alles wurde ein wenig weicher, wärmer... milder...

Er wandte sich kein einziges Mal zu ihr um.

Er war jetzt gut zwei Drittel der Düne hinabgestiegen, als er einen kurzen, aber intensiven, bis zu ihr hochdringenden, beinahe panischen Laut von sich gab und vor irgendetwas so stark zurückwich, daß er stolperte und nach hinten weg fiel. Er versuchte so heftig, sich von dem, was ihn erschreckt hatte, wegzubewegen, daß er sich kurz in seiner Robe verhedderte, bevor es ihm gelang, sich wieder aufzurichten. Was immer er sah, hielt ihn nun so gefangen, daß er sich keinen Meter weiterbewegte und er hielt in einer angedeuteten Abwehrhaltung seine Hände vor sich... dann fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über den Kopf, als versuche er sich zu beruhigen. Aber als er diese Geste machte, war Hermine längst auf dem Weg und rannte, so schnell es ihr möglich war, auf dem Weg hinter ihm her.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie ihn erreicht und erkannte sofort, was ihn erschreckt hatte. Neben einem Busch lag eine der vollkommen ungefährlichen Schlangen, die hier beheimatet waren. Sie waren üblicherweise nicht länger als der Unterarm eines erwachsenen Menschen. Dies hier war ein relativ großes Expemlar, aber ebenfalls nicht sonderlich beeindruckend.

Das sah Snape ganz offensichtlich anders...

Er hatte die Augen auf die Schlange gerichtet, als habe sie ihn hypnotisiert. Seine Atem war unnatürlich tief und er schwankte ein wenig. Sein Gesicht war kreideweiß, ihm stand Schweiß auf der Stirn und er reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf, daß Hermine hinzugekommen war.

Erst als diese ihn am Arm berührte, zuckte er erst heftig erschrocken zusammen und machte einen kleinen Satz von ihr weg. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er sich aus dem Bann der Schlange befreien, was ihm nun wohl endlich gelang.

Hermine ging zu dem Busch und wollte die Schlange aufnehmen um sie aus seinem Sichtfeld wegzubringen, aber er hielt sie auf.

„Nein!"

Erst glaubte sie, er habe Angst, die Schlange könne ihm etwas tun, aber dann sah sie, wie er Schritt für Schritt näher kam.

„Laß mich...", bat er mit bebender Stimme und Hermine machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so daß er nun geradewegs auf die völlig uninteressierte Schlange zugehen konnte.

Er ging mit so seltsamen Schritten, daß man das Gefühl bekommen konnte, er sei eine Marionette, die an Fäden geführt wurde. Zentimeter für Zentimeter näherte er sich dem Tier.

Als er so dicht vor ihr stand, wie es möglich war, ohne daß es flüchtete, ging er in die Hocke und griff die überraschte Schlange direkt hinter dem Kopf. An der Art, wie er sie gegriffen hatte und nun hielt, konnte Hermine sehen, daß er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Schlange in den Händen hielt. Aber sicher hatte er noch nie solche Angst dabei empfunden.

Er hob sie hoch, richtete sich selbst wieder auf und sah sie genau an, blickte ihr direkt in die hellen Augen. Die kleine Schlange züngelte ungehalten und versuchte, sich aus den Händen ihres Häschers zu winden.

Snape atmete noch immer unnatürlich, aber er beruhigte sich zusehends, bis er es fertigbrachte, die Schlange langsam wieder auf den Boden zu setzen, wo sie auf der Stelle mit einigen windenden Bewegungen im Dünengras verschwand.

Er ging zurück zur Mitte des sandigen Weges und setzte sich dann einfach dort hin, zog wieder, so wie an seinem ersten Tag im Dünenhaus seine Knie eng an sich, verschränkte die Arme darauf und legte seine Stirn auf die Arme.

Hermine kniete sich neben ihm hin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Laß mich in Ruhe.", murmelte er hinter seinen Knien hervor.

„Du tust die ganze Zeit so, als könntest du mit den Ereignissen einfach so abschließen und neu anfangen, Severus. Aber das kann niemand von uns... du am allerwenigsten... Wir anderen konnten danach wieder in unsere gewohnten Umgebungen, zu den Menschen mit denen wir immer zusammen waren. Du nicht... du hast nichts Vertrautes um dich. Du hast keine Möglichkeit, die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Mit mir könntest du reden, aber du tust es nicht. Du erzählst nichts von der Zeit bei Voldemort. Du erzählst nichts davon, wie die Zeit zwischen deiner Flucht und dem großen Finale war. Du erzählst nicht, wie die ganze Planung mit Albus abgelaufen ist. Wie willst du verarbeiten, was du sehen, tun und erdulden mußtest, wenn du es einfach nur in dir einsperrst?"

„Sei ruhig.", preßte er hervor und zog sich noch ein wenig enger zusammen.

Hermine streichelte ihm über das schwarze Haar.

„Nein, Severus. Du hast Recht, daß wir nur über mich sprechen. Das muß aufhören. Erzähle mir von den Dingen, die um Voldemort herum geschehen sind. Erzähle mir davon, wie es war zu erfahren, warum Albus Harry tatsächlich beschützt hat. Laß mich wissen, was du gefühlt hast, als du ihn getötet hast. Als du ihn töten mußtest..."

„Sei still...", seine Stimme brach.

„Geh weg", sagte er kaum veständlich hinterher.

Seine zusammengekauerte Gestalt begann zu beben. Erst leicht, dann deutlich fühl- und sichtbar und Hermine hörte, was er sie nicht sehen ließ.

„GEH WEG!", rief er so laut, wie es in seiner Position möglich war, aber Hermine hörte nicht auf, ihn zu streicheln, ihn zu berühren, ihn ihrer Gegenwart zu versichern.

Er löste einen Arm und stieß, ohne den Kopf von seinen Armen zu heben, gegen sie, um sie von sich wegzustoßen. Hermine drohte kurz nach hinten wegzufallen, aber sie hielt sich und nutzte die kleine Lücke in seinem Wall, um seinen Kopf zu greifen.

Er versuchte, sich wegzuwinden, wandte sich mit Kraft von ihr weg, aber Hermine ließ es nicht länger zu. Sie drehte sein völlig verweintes Gesicht zu sich. Von Scham ergriffen, versuchte er noch einmal, sein Gesicht mit einem Ruck ihren Händen zu entziehen, aber da hatte Hermine sich auch schon so weit zu ihm gebeugt, daß sie ihm auf die tränennasse Wange küssen konnte. Als sei nun sie die Schlange, versuchte er, ihr zu entkommen, aber er saß im Sand – es gab keinen Weg weg. Hermine küßte seine Stirn, seine andere Wange, seine Augen, die er geschlossen hatte, damit er sie wenigstens nicht ansehen mußte. Halbherzig versuchte er wieder, sie von sich wegzustoßen. Aber diese immer schwächer werdenden Versuche hielten Hermine nicht auf und endlich legten ihre liebkosenden Lippen sich auf seinen Mund und sie küßte ihn, als würde sie verdursten, wenn sie es nicht intensiv genug täte.

Seine Gegenwehr schlug um und er faßte sie, zog sie an sich heran. Konnte plötzlich nicht genug von ihrer Nähe bekommen. In sein Atmen schlichen sich immer noch leise Geräusche des Weinens ein und Hermine glaubte, in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas so Intensives, etwas so Privates, ewas so Schönes erlebt zu haben, wie diesen Kuß. Sie bebte innerlich nicht weniger als sein Körper es gerade sichtbar getan hatte und auch ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Es fühlte sich an, als teile er allen Schmerz, alles Leid, alle Ungerechtigkeit die ihm widerfahren war in diesem Kuß mit ihr und so war er gleichzeitig hirnverdrehend schön und auf grausame Weise schmerzhaft. Er konnte nicht reden. Er konnte über all dies noch nicht reden, aber sie hatten einen Weg gefunden, wie er es trotzdem mit ihr teilen konnte.

Und Hermine nahm seinen Schmerz in diesem Kuß tief in sich auf. Wurde bis ins Mark erschüttert davon und wünschte sich trotzdem gleichzeitig, er möge nie damit aufhören, sich so an ihr festzukrallen, sie auf diese Weise zu küssen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Empfindungen in ihr wären in der Lage, sie in winzigkleine Stücke zu zerreißen, wenn sie auch nur einen Hauch intensiver würden. Und dann wurde ihr klar, was sie fühlte... Sie wußte plötzlich daß es sich so anfühlte, alle gleißend hellen und tiefschwarzen Facetten der Liebe gleichzeitig zu empfinden...

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

* * *

Als sie sich nach einer Ewigkeit von einander lösten, ließ er seine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf liegen, umspielt von ihren braunen Locken und Hermines Hände lagen noch immer auf seiner Brust. Er saß noch immer im Sand, sie kniete noch immer neben ihm...

Und beide sahen sie sich an, als seien sie restlos überrascht. Gleichzeitig mischte sich eine andere Art von Verwunderung mit Betretenheit. Beide wichen kurz immer wieder dem Blick des anderen aus, nur um dann doch wieder in den Augen des Gegenüber zu versinken.

Man sah, daß er genau wie sie tausend Fragen auf einmal hatte und nicht wagte, auch nur eine einzige davon zu stellen. Der Zauber konnte durch ein gesprochenes Wort brechen und das wollte keiner von ihnen riskieren, denn sie ahnten, daß sie nicht mit der Situation umgehen können würden, sobald er verschwunden war.

Aber sie konnten auch nicht ewig hier so sitzen bleiben und so löste er sich irgendwann langsam von ihr, stand auf und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Diesmal war sie es, die seine Hand ergriff...

Er drehte sich kurz von ihr weg und sie konnte an seinen Bewegungen erkennen, daß er sich den letzten Schleier seiner Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte und zu überlegen schien, was nun zu tun sei.

„Es tut mir...", begann er. Aber sie legte ihm ihre Fingerspitzen auf den Mund, noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

„Nein...", erklärte sie leise aber bestimmt. „Das wirst du jetzt nicht sagen."

Sie löste ihre Finger von seinen Lippen und er schwieg.

„Es sei denn...", sprach sie zögerlich weiter „es ist wirklich so... Ist es so?"

Er sah sie an, hob dann vorsichtig eine Hand und nahm eine ihrer braunen Strähnen in die Hand – ließ sie sich durch die Finger gleiten und betrachtete sie, als sei die Antwort auf Hermines Frage darauf geschrieben.

Aber dann schüttelte er als Antwort einfach nur den Kopf.

„Aber...", begann er erneut, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Wieder legte sie sofort ihre Finger auf seine Lippen und erneut verstummte er.

„Dann gibt es auch kein ‚aber'." Erklärte sie ruhig.

Seine angespannte Haltung lockerte sich ein wenig. Er ließ die Strähne los, umfaßte Hermines Finger und küßte sanft die Spitzen, bevor er sie von seinen Lippen löste und stattdessen ihre ganze Hand griff.

Er wandte sich dem Haus zu und zog sie mit sich. Langsamen Schrittes und ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie Hand in Hand zurück.

Mitten im Wohnzimmer blieb er stehen und sah sie an. Die Dämmerung war inzwischen so weit fortgeschritten, daß es im Zimmer bereits relativ dunkel war.

„Kein ‚aber'?", fragte er leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein ‚aber'." Erklärte sie bestimmt.

Er hob seine Hände an ihr Gesicht und trat dabei wieder so nah an sie heran, daß ihre Körper aneinandergeschmiegt standen.

Er näherte sich ihren Lippen langsam und mit Bedacht und hielt noch ein letztes Mal inne, bevor er sie berühren würde.

„Das ändert alles...", gab er als letzten Ausweg zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß...", antwortete Hermine und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter bis zu seinen Lippen

Dieser Kuß war anders.

Gewollter.

Kontrollierter.

...und dadurch in seiner Aussage noch intensiver als der erste auf dem Dünenweg, obwohl er soviel sanfter war.

Hermine legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog sich noch enger an ihn heran, erkundete mit ihren Lippen jeden Millimeter seines Mundes, den er für sie so überaus willig öffnete.

Hermine stöhnte ganz leise auf, als sie seine Zungenspitze auf ihrer Oberlippe fühlte und ein wohliges Beben durchlief sie, das sein Körper in dem Moment widerspiegelte, als auch sie den Kuß neue Wendungen nehmen ließ.

Mit sanftem Druck schob Hermine Snape ein wenig nach hinten, bis seine Beine das große Sofa berührten. Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, ließ er sich in seine Sofaecke sinken und zog sie über sich.

Sie entkleideten sich nicht, unternahmen nicht einmal den Versuch - als sei dies eine Grenze, die noch nicht überschritten werden dürfe - aber sie schickten ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft, während der Kuß ihre Sinne so sehr vernebelte, daß sie nichts anderes um sich herum mehr wahrnahmen.

Immer wieder umfaßte er ihren Kopf, strich ihre Schultern entlang, ihren Rücken hinab, ertastete ihre schmalen und doch so wunderbar runden Hüften, um seine Finger letztendlich doch wieder in ihre herrlichen Locken zu senken. Hermine hingegen, ertastete seine Brust, seine Schultern und strich hin und wieder seine harten Schenkel entlang, was ihm, sehr zu ihrer Freude, einen Laut entlockte, den sie mit dem ganzen Körper fühlen konnte. Und in all der Zeit unterbrachen sie ihren Kuß kein einziges Mal.

Keine von beiden hätte sagen können, wieviel Zeit tatsächlich verstrichen war, als mehrere Kerzen gleichzeitig im Raum angingen und der Mann, der plötzlich in der offenen Terrassentür stand mit aller Verachtung die ihm zur Verfügung stand sagte: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen..."

Snape und Hermine flogen auseinander und starrten den jungen Mann entsetzt an.

„RON!", rief Hermine fassungslos. „Wie hast du...? Woher wußtest du...?", stammelte sie.

Der Rothaarige wirkte schockiert, was angesichts der Situation nur zu verständlich war.

„Wie ich dich gefunden habe?", fragte er hämisch. „Ich wollte wissen, was mein Mädchen in all den Stunden macht, in denen es sich von mir wegstielt. Ich habe dir einen Stift in die Tasche getan, den ich orten kann, dessen Spur ich verfolgen kann. Weil du deine eigene Spur ja stets so gut verwischst. Was ich jetzt gut verstehe..." er sah auf Snape und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Er lebt also? Und du weißt es und läßt zu, daß Harry sich schämt, ihn vergessen zu haben?"

Hermines Blick änderte sich. Ihre Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, als sie langsam auf ihn zu ging.

„Harry hat zugelassen, daß du dafür gesorgt hast, daß er ihn vergißt... daß Severus lebt ändert an dieser Tatsache überhaupt nichts. Er wäre tot, wenn ich ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte.", ihre ganze Gestalt, ihre Stimme, die Art wie sie sich bewegte, war auf Angriff ausgerichtet...

„OBLIVIATE!", rief Snape plötzlich hinter ihr und Ron machte einen völlig verwirrten Eindruck. Er würde einen Moment brauchen, bis der Spruch seine volle Wirkung entfaltete und er sich wieder auf die Ereignisse um sich herum konzentrieren konnte.

Diese kurze Zeitspanne nutzte Snape.

„Ich verschwinde – es wird sein, als sei er gerade erst angekommen – ich werde nicht da sein. Regel das."

„Geh nicht!", rief sie ihm mit verzweifeltem Unterton zu.

Im ersten Augenblick war Snape verwirrt von diesem Ton, bis er verstand. Er schüttelte den Kopf, gab ihr einen winzigen Kuß und drückte ebenso kurz ihre Schulter.

„Ich gehe nicht weg, ich gehe nur ins Schlafzimmer... sorge dafür, daß er dort nicht hineingeht!"

Sie nickte und Snape verschwand im Nebenraum.

Hermine führte den noch immer etwas betäubt wirkenden Ron vor die Terrassentür, rannte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, griff aus dem Regal wahllos irgendein Buch und warf sich damit aufs Sofa.

Als Ron erneut das Zimmer betrat, sah sie gespielt erschrocken hoch.

„Ron! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt! Was machst du hier?", rief sie ihm entgegen und stand auf.

Der junge Weasley sah sich mißtrauisch im Zimmer um.

„Ich wollte mal sehen, was du so machst, wenn du dich von mir wegschleichst.", gab er leise grollend zur Antwort.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine mit entrüstetem Ton. „Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?" Sie kannte die Antwort, aber es war klar, daß er diese Frage von ihr erwarten würde.

„Ich... habe dir was in die Tasche getan...", gestand er, diesmal etwas stotternd, als sei es ihm unangenehm, es zugeben zu müssen. Und Hermine reagierte entsprechend.

„Du spionierst mir hinterher? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Ronald. Ich habe dir gesagt, daß ich Zeit für mich brauche!"

„Wieviel Zeit brauchst du denn noch?" rief er ihr ungehalten zu.

„Es wäre weniger Zeit, wenn wir mal über andere Sachen reden könnten, als darüber, wie großartig wir im Krieg alle waren und wenn die größten Fragen die euch beschäftigen nicht die wären, die sich darum drehen, wann ihr wohl wieder Quidditch spielen könnt!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, hielt aber seine Arme verschränkt.

„Wir müssen alle ins normale Leben zurückkommen, Hermine und endlich aufhören zu trauern."

„NACH VIER WOCHEN???" Ron, dein Bruder ist tot! Remus, Tonks, Dobby….", sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie den nächsten Namen sagte. „... Snape. Du kannst doch nicht einfach zum Tagesgeschehen übergehen, als sei das alles nicht passiert!"

„Das tue ich doch auch gar nicht, aber es ist echt nicht normal, wie du dich an einige der Leute klammerst. Ich meine... Snape? Ich bitte dich Hermine!!! Ja, es hat sich herausgestellt, daß er auf unserer Seite war, aber das waren viele andere auch, um die du nicht trauerst, weil du sie gar nicht gekannt hast. Und daß er auf unserer Seite stand, ändert nichts daran, daß er ein Arsch war, und daß er..."

„RAUS!" Hermine streckte den Arm aus und deutete auf die Terrassentür.

„Was?", Ron schien nicht zu begreifen, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Du sollst verschwinden! Und tauche hier nie wieder auf!"

„Aber...", Ron erkannte, daß er aus einem Grund, den er nicht verstand, diesmal zu weit gegangen war.

Erst schien er einlenken zu wollen, aber dann wandelte sich sein Ausdruck.

„Weiß du was, Hermine? Dann trauer. Trauer, bis es dir endlich reicht. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, daß ich so lange warte. Das kann ich nicht. Ich lebe noch und ich muß das fühlen. Cho hat genausoviel erlebt wie du. Sie hat genauso gekämpft und sie hat schon Freunde verloren, lange bevor wir Menschen verloren haben, die uns nahestanden. Aber sie schließt sich nicht in irgendeine Gruft ein und begräbt sich – sie will leben. Und das ist es, was ich auch will, was ich auch tun muß! Und wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann tut mir das leid."

Er sah bestimmter aus, als Hermine ihn jeh gesehen hatte und sie wußte, daß er sich entschieden hatte.

Die Frage, vor der sie sich aus seinem Mund so gefürchtet hatte, würde nie kommen... zumindest würde sie nicht an sie gerichtet sein...

Erleichterung mischte sich mit Traurigkeit...

„Ok... dann soll es so sein.", sagte sie leise.

Ron kam auf sie zu und stellte sich direkt vor sie. Nun doch von sichtbarem Unwohlsein ergriffen.

„Du mußt das verstehen Hermine... es tut mir leid..."

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Es ist ok, Ron. Ich verstehe es und du hast Recht. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute..." sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen schwesterlichen Kuß auf die Wange.

Er sah sie erstaunt, aber irgendwie ebenfalls erleichtert an.

„Kommst du klar?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie nickte.

„Ich komme klar. Ich brauche das hier. Mach dir keine Gedanken, aber versprich mir...", sie betonte das letzte noch einmal „versprich mir, daß du nie wieder herkommst. Das ist hier mein Rückzugsort, an dem ich wirklich alleine sein möchte."

Er nickte verschämt. „Der Zauber auf dem Stift funktioniert ohnehin nur einmal als Richtungsweiser... Für den Rückweg hab ich einen Portschlüssel eingepackt..."

Hermine lächelte.

„Dann geh jetzt, Ron."

Er nickte.

„Und grüße Cho von mir. Ich bin morgen dann wieder da, wir müssen dringend noch für die Prüfung an den Runen arbeiten..."

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Daß du bei all dem, sogar nach diesem Gespräch, immer noch an die Prüfungen denken kannst ist mir ein Rätsel..."

Der Streit war beendet. Es war alles gesagt, was gesagt werden mußte.

Ron griff in seine Jackentasche und als er etwas berührte, das dort untergebracht war, verschwand er vor Hermines Augen.

Hermine blieb wie betäubt stehen und sah auf die Stelle, an der Ron gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Das war so unfassbar schnell gegangen! Als habe das alles sich im Zeitraffer abgespielt. Konnte das Ende einer Beziehung, die so lange gebraucht hatte, um überhaupt zu entstehen, tatsächlich mit einigen wenigen Sätzen beendet sein? Offensichtlich war das möglich... Hermine wartete auf Entäuschung, auf Abschiedsschmerz - aber da war keiner. Stattdessen war da ein anderer Gedanke, der viel schlimmer war...

Und dann sah sie zur Schlafzimmertür hinüber.

Er war fort.

Das war absolut sicher.

Nie im Leben war er einfach nur ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte sich den Streit vom Nebenzimmer aus angehört.

Niemals hatte er riskiert, daß Ron durchs ganze Haus läuft, das Geschirr für zwei in der Spüle findet, daß er einen Blick ins Badezimmer wirft und dort die Dinge des verhaßten Zaubertrankmeisters sieht, nie wäre er das Risiko eingegangen, daß Ron verraten konnte, daß er, Snape, noch lebte, wenn es ihm vielleicht gelungen wäre, einen weiteren Obliviate-Zauber abzuwehren..

Sie hatte beide verloren... denn im gleichen Maße in dem sie überzeugt war, daß Snape fort war, war sie auch sicher, daß er nicht zurückkommen würde... er war irgendwohin appariert... war da nicht in Rons und ihrem Streit dieses typische Geräusch gewesen?

Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch und sie wagte es kaum, auf die Tür zuzugehen.

Sie tat es trotzdem.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, war es im Raum totenstill und dunkel. Es war nicht ganz dunkel, aber ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an das wenige Licht zu gewöhnen.

Sie sah ihn nicht...

Hermine schloß die Augen und betete, daß er da sein würde, wenn sie sie wieder öffnete, aber er war fort.

Die Tür zum schmalen Teil der Terrasse stand offen und sie ging, am großen Bett vorbei, zu ihr hin, blieb mit dem Rücken zum Zimmer in der Tür stehen und sah hinaus. Auch dort war er nicht.

„Wirst du diese Entscheidung bereuen, Hermine?", fragte Severus plötzlich hinter ihr.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihn.

Er hatte sich vor dem Bett auf den Boden gesetzt, so dass er von der Tür aus nicht gesehen werden konnte, selbst aber den Blick auf das Meer frei hatte, auf dem nun in glitzernden weißen Punkten der Mond schimmete.

Hermine lachte leise und so erleichtert, daß er darüber verwundert schien.

„Du bist ja tatsächlich immer noch hier.", sagte sie leise und ihre Augen leuchteten dabei.

Er lächelte sie auf seine ruhige Weise an.

„Natürlich bin ich immer noch hier." Antwortete er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um sie zu sich auf den Boden zu ziehen.

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

Voldemorts Tod + 3 Monate

* * *

Als Hermine auf das Haus zuging, klang ihr Musik entgegen. Sie schmunzelte, weil das so überhaupt nicht zu Severus zu passen schien, aber er hatte ganz offensichtlich diverse Angewohnheiten und Vorlieben, die sie im Traum nicht erahnt hätte, bevor sie sich näher kennengelernt hatten. Er wußte nicht, daß sie heute so früh kommen würde und sie hatte schon befürchtet, er habe noch einen Studenten da, die er seit anderthalb Monaten unterrichtete, aber das schien offensichtlich nicht der Fall zu sein. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wie man mit der Stereoanlage umging und freute sich, daß er begonnen hatte, das Gerät zu nutzen.  
Hermine verstand Fetzen des ausgesprochen rockigen Liedes, das zu ihr nach draußen klang: ... We need to swallow all our pride, And leave this mess behind, - Out of my head, Out of my bed, Out of the dreams we had, they're bad, - Tell them it's me, who made you sad, - Tell them the fairytale gone bad!...  
Es lief eine der wenigen CDs die Hermine vor etlicher Zeit für sich mitgebracht hatte, wenn sie hier ein paar Tage Ferien machen wollte.  
Hermine hoffte, daß er sich nicht zu Tode erschrecken würde, wenn sie plötzlich im Raum war, denn es war praktisch ausgeschlossen, daß er sie kommen hören würde.  
Sie ging gar nicht erst zur Haustüre, sondern gleich um das Haus herum zur Terrasse. Die Tür stand weit auf, der Vorhang wurde von der Seite ein Stück aus der Tür nach draußen geweht, um mit dem nächsten Luftzug wieder tief im Raum zu verschwinden und sich dort für einen kurzen Moment zu erheben.

Sie blieb kurz stehen und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie kam nicht mehr so häufig her wie anfangs und noch nie war sie über Nacht geblieben, aber ihr Umgang miteinander war von Tag zu Tag vertrauter geworden.

Wie sie befürchtet hatte, hatte er auch nach der Begegnung mit der Schlange nicht angefangen über sich zu sprechen, aber sie drängte ihn nicht. Er mußte einige Dinge offensichtlich erst einmal für sich selbst sortieren, bevor er darüber reden konnte. Wenn er es überhaupt je können würde.

Sie hatten stundenlang die wunderbarsten Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht, aber die unausgesprochene Grenze war bestehen geblieben. Wann immer sie vorsichtige Anläufe genommen hatte, ihn zu entkleiden, hatte er Mittel und Wege gefunden, dies zu unterbinden... Sie hatte ihn noch nie, auch nicht in der Zeit, als sie für ihn gesorgt hatte, unbekleidet gesehen. Während Hermine es anfangs für Zurückhaltung gehalten hatte, fragte sie sich inzwischen nach dem konkreten Grund, den er zu haben schien und über den er selbstverständlich genauso wenig sprach, wie über alles andere was ihn persönlich betraf.

Nur über eine einzige Sache hatte er mit ihr gesprochen. Über den Angriff von Nagini, der ihm nach wie vor tief in den Knochen saß. Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, daß er seinen Zauberstab gegen Voldemort erhoben hatte – aber genützt hatte es ihm nichts. Er hatte ihr erzählt, daß sein einziges Bedauern in dem, was er für seinen Tod gehalten hatte, der Tatsache galt, daß er davon ausging, nie zu erfahren, ob Lillys Sohn den Krieg überleben würde.  
Noch bevor Hermine die Holzterrasse betreten hatte, hatte sie die Person gesehen, die vor der Musikanlage stand und die Rückseiten der CDs durchsah, während sie sich im Rythmus der Musik bewegte. Die gertenschlanke Frau mit den halblangen, rotblonden Locken, trug eine knallenge Jeans und darüber eine unter der Brust geknotete Bluse, so daß man ihre Taille und ihren Bauch sehen konnte. Sie war etwa in Hermines Alter.  
Was machte diese Frau hier? Warum spielte sie diese CDs? Wo war Severus?  
Hermine betrat das Wohnzimmer und die junge Frau wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah zwar etwas überrascht aus, lächelte dann aber sofort freundlich und winkte, in der linken noch immer eine von Hermines CD-Singles in der Hand, Hermine mit der rechten Hand kurz zur Begrüßung zu, bevor sie die Musik leiser drehte.  
"Entschuldigung, ich mag das Lied so sehr, da konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht die vom Lärm gestörte Nachbarin?" Leuchtend grüne Augen sahen Hermine fragend an.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein – die nächsten Häuser sind hunderte von Metern entfernt. Da werde ich wohl kaum eine Nachbarin sein, der die Musik zu laut war. Ich suche... Mr. Prince.", gerade rechtzeitig war ihr eingefallen, daß die Fremde Severus vermutlich nur unter dem Namen kannte, den er jetzt benutzte. Die Fremde ging auf Hermines bissigen Ton nicht ein.  
"Er müßte gleich wieder da sein, und dann sollte ich wieder an meinen Unterlagen sitzten, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht so lange konzentrieren wie er das will." Die Blonde stellte die Hülle wieder ins Regal und machte die Anlage wieder aus.  
Kurz schoß es Hermine durch den Kopf, daß die CD also offensichtlich bereits im Player gewesen war, was nur bedeuten konnte, daß Severus sie gehört hatte...  
"Hast du auch Unterricht bei ihm?", fragte die Frau sofort per "du", als klar war, daß Hermine keine Nachbarin war, und schickte sich an, in die Küche zurückzukehren, wo einige Stapel an Unterlagen auf dem Tisch verteilt waren, wie man durch die offene Türe sehen konnte.  
"Ich hatte früher...", antwortete Hermine ausweichend.  
Hermine schlug sich innerlich vor die Stirn. Er hatte immer nur von seinen "Schülern" gesprochen. Nie war Hermine auf die Idee gekommen, daß diese Schüler durchaus weiblich sein konnten. Studentinnen... mit Traumfigur und grünen Augen?  
Sie folgte der Studentin in die Küche, wo diese sich mit einem Seufzen setzte.  
"Ich verzweifel noch an diesem Zahlenwust, aber gemessen an dem, was ich vorher davon verstanden habe, bin ich jetzt, nach diesen wenigen Wochen, bereits ein Arithmantik-Genie",sie lachte.  
"Ja... das ist kein leichter Stoff. Vor allem nicht auf Universitäts-Niveau.", stimmte Hermine zu.  
Die Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich studiere ich ja Magisches Design, aber da komme ich um den arithmantischen Teilbereich wegen der Berechnungen im Raum und der Kreuzungen der Farbräume nicht herum."  
Sie senkte ihre Stimme ein wenig.  
"Allerdings würde ich diesen Unterricht hier auch dann weitermachen, wenn ich ihn gar nicht mehr bräuchte. Du weißt schon warum..."  
Sie zwinkerte Hermine verschwörerisch zu.  
In der jungen Gryffindor zog sich alles zusammen.

"Nein... was meinst du?", fragte sie trotzdem.  
Die Fremde verdrehte ein klein wenig die Augen.  
"Du weißt doch... riesengroß, schlank, diese Stimme... diese Augen... diese Hände...!!!" bei jedem Punkt wurde ihre Stimme etwas schwärmerischer.  
"Das meinst du nicht im Ernst, oder?"

"Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Das kann doch nicht sein, daß dir das nicht aufgefallen ist, oder?" sie grinste Hermine frech an. "Aber mir soll es recht sein. Dann vesuchst du es wenigstens nicht auch.", ergänzte sie sich selbst. „Er ist kein Professor – ich kann also machen, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Und glaube mir... wenn ich dieses hochgewachsene Genie neben mir sitzen habe, dann kommt mir eine ganze Menge in den Sinn! Letzte Woche bin ich absichtlich gestolpert und er hat mich aufgefangen." Sie gab ein leises aber eindeutiges Seufzen von sich „kräftig ist er obendrein...!"

Hermine fragte sich, wie sie diese bildschöne Schlampe endlich zum Schweigen bringen konnte!

Natürlich hatte sie all das, was sie aufzählte ebenfalls „bemerkt" und in der Tat war Severus in den vergangenene Wochen auf geradezu erstaunliche Weise wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Sie bedauerte zutiefst, daß er seine sportlichen Aktivitäten, das Laufen, das Schwimmen... grundsätzlich in die Zeiten legte, in denen sie, Hermine, nicht hier war...

Beißende Eifersucht machte sich in Hermine breit, wenn sie daran dachte, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er ihr Zeiträume genannt hatte, in denen sie nicht herkommen sollte, weil er dann konkrete Ativitäten oder Unterricht geplant hatte. Obendrein fragte Hermine sich in diesem Moment, ob sie vielleicht zu leichtgläubig war, wenn sie sich daran hielt...? Heute war die allererste Ausnahme gewesen, die sie von seiner Regelgung gemacht hatte und prompt fand sie diese ausgerechnet grünäugige Nymphe hier vor, die ganz offen plante, Severus zu verführen...

„Miss Benton, ich erwarte... oh!"

Snape stand mit einigen Büchern in der Hand in der Tür und sah überrascht auf Hermine. Für einen Moment schien es der jungen Gryffindor so, als sei ihm die Szene höchst unangenehm, doch dann änderte sich seine Miene um eine Winzigkeit und sah sie auf die Weise an, die Hermine stets hingewschmelzen ließ. Obwohl er ernst aussah, schaffte er es, daß er so wirkte, als lächele er ein hauchzartes Lächeln. Ein Ausdruck, der auch bei der Studentin ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte, wie Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte. Aber eine ganze Wolke von Schmetterlingen setzten sich in Hermines Bauch in Bewegung, als er die Bücher ablegte und mit wenigen großen Schritten bei ihr war und ihr seine Hand unter ihren offenen Haaren hindurch am Hals entlang bis in den Nacken schob.

Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was genau hier gerade geschah, aber Hermine wußte mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, daß Severus unter normalen Umständen niemals in Anwesenheit anderer ihr gegenüber irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten ausleben würde. Er brauchte ja sogar wenn sie alleine waren noch immer eine kleine Ewigkeit dafür... nein – er hatte eine ganz konkrete Absicht.

„Du bist ein bißchen früh, meine Schöne. Aber das macht nichts."

Dann küßte er sie auf eine Weise, die Hermine die Knie weich werden ließ.

Als er von ihr ab ließ, sah Hermine, daß die Studentin neben ihnen vor Peinlichkeit hochrot angelaufen war.

„Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren?", fragte er, als er sie ganz losgelassen hatte.

„Hermine, das ist Miss Beton, eine der Studenten, denen ich in Arithmantik weiterhelfe. Miss Benton, das ist Miss Granger."

„Ich wußte ja nicht..." stotterte die Studentin.

Snape sah sie interessiert an.

„Was wußten Sie nicht, Miss Benton?"

Hermine erkannte den Tonfall und inzwischen hatte sie auch verstanden, was hier gerade eben geschehen war. Auf der einen Seite tat ihr die junge Frau leid, auf der anderen Seite konnte sie dieses überwältigende Gefühl, diese unbändige Freude nicht unterdrücken, die sie jetzt in sich spürte und sie mußte den Wunsch unterdrücken, wie ein dummes Schulmädchen zu kichern.

Was ihr allerdings gar nicht schulmädchenhaft vorkam, war das Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Körper breit gemacht hatte und das sie immer häufiger verspürte. Der Wunsch, ihm näher zu sein, als ein Kuß es möglich machte...

„Ach nichts.", erklärte Miss Beton. „Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Granger."

Hermine nahm die Hand.

„Ebenso, Miss Benton. Und es freut mich sehr, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben." Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, eine Kunstpause einzulegen und erst dann weiterzusprechen, um die Grünäugige aus ihrer Paniksituation zu erretten. „Daß der Unterricht Sie schon soviel weiter gebracht hat."

Snape nickte.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ihr Vorankommen ist erstaunlich. Und damit das auch so bleibt..." er wandte sich mit seinem unbewegten Lächeln an Hermine „... muß ich dich bitten, noch einen Moment im Wohnzimmer zu warten, damit wir hier den Untericht beenden können."

Hermine nickte ebenfalls und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später war der Spuk vorbei und die Studentin fort.

Hermine hatte es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und sah hoch, als er den Raum betrat.

„Sie ist weg.", sagte er und klang sehr erleichtert. „Entschuldige bitte vielmals, daß ich dich in diese schreckliche Situation gebracht habe, aber ich dachte, daß es möglicherweise der effektivste Weg ist, um sie dazu zu bringen, mir nicht länger Avancen zu machen. Es ist wirklich unfassbar... unter den Studenten, die ich hier unterrichte, sind zwei Frauen und beide haben diese vollkommen unverständliche Neigung!"

Auf diese Weise angemacht zu werden, schien ihn tatsächlich aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Die andere auch?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

Er blieb vor dem Sofa stehen und nickte.

Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. Legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Durch das dunkle Hemd hindurch fühlte sie die Wärme seiner Haut und die Erregung, die sie gerade eben schon empfunden hatte, erfasste sie neu.

„Daß du mich dazu benutzt hast, sie dir in Zukunft vom Hals zu halten, Severus, war in Ordnung. Aber so leid es mir tut, dir das sagen zu müssen - du hast mich damit nur wieder auf den Geschmack gebracht..."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine und wieder küßte er sie.

Wenn sie sonst herkam, brachte er üblicherweise eine kurze Umarmung zustande und es dauerte lange Zeit, bevor er zu mehr Körperkontakt bereit war. Was dann stets folgte, war ein wahrgewordener Traum an Zärtlichkeit und Intimität, aber er benötigte stets eine Anlaufzeit...

Nicht so heute.

Daß ihr Hiersein mit einem Kuß begonnen hatte, hatte offenbar die Maßstäbe für diesen Tag etwas verschoben und er empfing ihre Erwiderung des Kusses mit hungrigen Lippen, als habe er tagelang darauf gewartet, daß sie herkam, als habe er sie tagelang nicht halten, nicht berühren dürfen.

Hermine schmiegte sich so dicht an ihn, daß sie fühlen konnte, wie ihm der Kuß in die Lenden fuhr und er stöhnte leise auf, als sie ihre Hüfte stärker gegen ihn preßte...

Ohne daß sie es bewußt steuerte, glitten ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken und fuhren ein winziges Stück in den Bund seiner Hose hinein, um das Hemd daraus hervorzuziehen.

Als ihre Hände sich unter das Hemd schoben und auf seine heiße Haut legten, war ihr klar, daß er sie in all den Wochen nie so weit hatte gehen lassen.

Sein Körper reagierte heftig auf diese Berührung und auch Hermines Körper stellte sich auf herrliche, unkontrollierte Weise auf die nächste Stufe des Zusammenseins von Mann und Frau ein.

Doch gerade, als sei das Hemd auch an den Seiten aus dem Bund herausziehen wollte, löste er seine Hände von ihr und griff hinter sich, um ihre Hände von sich wegzuziehen.

Er tat es sanft, aber bestimmt und wollte sie dann wieder an sich heranziehen, aber sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Was?", fragte er zurück, obwohl Hermine ihm ansehen konnte, daß er genau wußte, was sie meinte.

„Warum willst du nicht, daß wir uns entkleiden?"

Hermine hatte mit Beteuerungen gerechnet, daß es doch gar nicht so sei, aber er überraschte sie, in dem er sie ganz losließ, sich das Hemd am Rücken kurz in die Hose zurücksteckte und dann die Hände, die gerade noch auf ihr gelegen hatten, in seine Hosentaschen schob. Er machte dabei einen Schritt von ihr weg und es war überdeutlich, daß ihm das Thema höchst unangenehm war.

„Es ist...", versuchte er einen Anfang.

Hermine blieb still, wollte ihn nicht stören, während er nach Worten suchte.

Seine leicht verlegene Ausdrucksweise änderte sich plötzlich und er setzte relativ unfreundlich hinterher: „Es ist einfach so. Ich will das nicht."

Hermine hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

„Severus... für wie dumm hältst du mich?"

„Was hat es mit Dummheit zu tun, wenn ich etwas nicht möchte?"

„Erzähl deiner Großmutter, daß du das nicht möchtest. Ich fühle doch, wie du darauf reagierst. Und es ist eine Menge, aber sicher kein Unwille, den ich da erkenne." Sie stellte sich dicht vor ihn und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Was ist der Grund, Severus?"

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, der ihr die Augen groß werden ließ und ihre Wangen etwas rot färbte.

„Hast du vielleicht noch nie...!?", sie sprach den Satz nicht aus.

Er war von seinen momentanen Gedanken kurz abgelenkt, als er versuchte, zu verstehen, was sie meinen könnte. Dann lachte er plötzlich einmal kurz und kalt auf und Unglaube stand in seinen Augen.

„Ob ich noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen habe? Hermine... ich bin weit über vierzig Jahre alt. Doch. Ich habe das durchaus schon gemacht." Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf über diesen Gedanken. Nach dem einen unangenehm lachenden Ton war sein Gesicht wieder sehr ernst.

„Nein... der Grund ist ein anderer..."

Hermine spürte, daß er jetzt mit der Sprache herausrücken würde, und gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um die Antwort zu formulieren.

Er setzte einige Male an, schwieg aber jedesmal und begann statt einer gesprochenen Antwort plötzlich damit, sein Hemd von oben nach unten Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen. Als er einige Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, zog er den Saum des Hemdes aus der Hose und knöpfte dann weiter. Er sah sie während der ganzen Zeit an, beobachtete ihre Reaktion.

Als das Hemd komplett aufgeknöpft war, zog er es mit einem Ruck auf und dann aus und warf es dann auf das Sofa.

Hermine hielt den Atem an.

Sein Oberkörper war ein Kunstwerk der schwarzen Magie. Böse... wirklich durch und durch böse Runen und andere Symbole waren in schwarzer Farbe unter seine Haut gebracht und so dort für immer festgehalten. Sein Brustkorb, seine Schultern so weit sie es erkennen konnte... vermutlich auch sein Rücken, war ein Bild von grausamer Schönheit. Obwohl ihm klar war, was diese Zeichen bedeuteten. Obwohl ihm klar war, daß Hermine die Bedeutung der meisten dieser Zeichen kannte, hielt er den Kopf stolz erhoben, als er sie dabei betrachtete, wie sie ihn fassungslos ansah. Und für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, den jungen Severus zu sehen, der er sicher gewesen war, als er sich diese Zeichen in die Haut hatte legen lassen.

Hermine hatte davon gehört, daß es Macht verlieh, diese Zeichen in sich einbringen zu lassen. Eine einfache Version davon hatten sie alle bei Sirius gesehen, der diese Zeichen nie verheimlicht hatte. Doch bei Sirius waren es eher dürre, hingekrakelte positive Symbole gewesen, während das, was Hermine nun vor sich sah, in zweierlei Hinsicht tiefschwarze, kunstvolle Zeichen waren. Wunderschön und brachial zugleich von einer morbiden Schönheit. Hätte sie Severus nicht gekannt, wäre sie jetzt davon ausgegangen, den schwärzesten aller Schwarzmagier vor sich zu haben.

„Bei Merlin...", flüsterte sie und kam auf ihn zu.

Er hatte den Kopf nach wie vor sehr hoch erhoben und blickte sie unglaublich ernst an. Verfolgte jede ihrer Regungen. Bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, ließ sie aber auch nicht aus den Augen. Sein Brustkorb, dem man das wochenlange, tägliche Schwimmen ansah, hob und senkte sich in unterdrücktem Aufruhr.

„Dein ganzer Köper?", fragte Hermine atemlos, als sie mit den Fingerspitzen eines der Symbole berührte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur was du siehst und der Rücken.", antwortete er in einem sehr merkwürdigen Tonfall.

Hermine sah, daß ihre Berührung ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte und wie bei einem Kater, der auf Kontakt aus ist, senkten sich, wie in einem Reflex, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte, seine Augenlider kurz, ohne daß er dabei die Augen ganz geschlossen hätte. Als Hermine mit ihrer flachen Hand eine der Runen ganz bedeckte, ließ er seinen Kopf eine Winzigkeit nach hinten sinken und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte sein Blick sich etwas verändert. In Ermangelung eines besseren Vergleiches, kam Hermine in den Sinn, daß er sie ansah, als habe er getrunken.

Einer Ahnung folgend, berührte sie mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls seine Brust und strich darüber, so daß sie gleich mehrere der Symbole berührte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und Hermine spürte unter ihren Fingern, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Ich habe es geahnt... ich habe es gespürt...", knurrte er auf eine Weise, die Hermine auf prickelnde Weise durch den ganzen Körper fuhr.

„Was?", fragte sie leise.

„Daß du eine Verbindung zu all dem haben würdest...", sagte er, während er sie ansah, als lösten ihre Berührungen in ihm das selbe aus, das irgendwelche Drogen oder wenigstens Hochprozentiges auslösen würden...

Und je länger Hermine mit den Zeichen in körperlicher Verbindung war, desto mehr spürte sie es ebenfalls. Die Welle aus innerer Hitze die sie überfiel, ließ sie ahnen, wie er sich fühlte.

„Merlin...", seufzte er und und machte dann einen Schritt von ihr weg.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und lächelte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das selbe Lächeln, daß sonst nur der Zaubertrankmeister zustandebrachte.

„Angst?", fragte sie in provozierendem Ton.

„Ich? Nein...", erklärte er im gleichen Tonfall.

„Ich auch nicht", versicherte sie glaubhaft und ging wieder auf ihn zu „Warum läufst du dann vor mir weg?"

„Ich wollte dich nur in Sicherheit bringen.", erklärte er auf eine Weise, die Hermine wissen ließ, daß es zwar tatsächlich seine Intention, ganz sicher aber nicht sein Wunsch war, sie vor ihm in Sicherheit zu wissen.

„Ich bin nicht in Gefahr...", war das letzte, was sie sagte und sein Satz „Dann komm her", was das letzte aus seinem Mund, das für eine Weile Sinn ergeben sollte.

Nachdem der Anfang gemacht war, dauerte es nur wenige Atemzüge, bis sie beide entkleidet waren und sich noch im Stehen ineinander verkrallten, als solle dies ein Machtkampf und kein Akt der Liebe werden.

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er sie sich noch im Stehen nehmen wollen, aber dann hob er sie kurz hoch und legte sie in einer harten Bewegung auf das breite Sofa, Die Zärtlichkeit mit der sie sonst miteinander umgingen war etwas Urwüchsigerem gewichen.

Snape hatte sich auf sie gelegt, aber sie wandte sich unter ihm hervor und setzte sich auf ihn, ohne in in sich einzulassen. Stattdessen ließ sie ihre Finger seinen Haut erkunden und leckte über seinen Oberkörper, schmeckte jede einzelne der schwarzen Runen, als wolle sie tatsächlich jedes dieser Symbole in sich aufnehmen. Und jede Berührung ihrer Zunge entlockte ihm ein lauteres Keuchen.

Sie verloren beide die Kontrolle über sich und genossen es wie nichts zuvor.

Als sie mit dem Kopf küssender und leckenderweise bis zu seinem Bauch vorgedrungen war, packte er ihren Kopf an den Haaren und drückte sie ein Stück tiefer in einer Weise, die kein ‚nein' duldete und so legte sie ihre Lippen um seinen hart aufgerichteten Schaft. Er unterdrückte den Schrei, der ihm entfliehen wollte und wandelte ihn in ein lautes Stöhnen. Zum Teil ließ Hermine sich von seinen beinahe gewaltsam führenden Händen leiten, zum Teil folgte sie ihren Instinkten.

Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, rufen, aber er brachte nur unartikulierte Laute zustande, die Hermines Erregung von Silbe zu Silbe steigerten.

Plötzlich riß er ihren Kopf an ihren Haaren so heftig von sich weg, daß Hermine einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei von sich gab, der aber sofort wieder vergessen war, als klar wurde, was er vor hatte.

Er schob sie von sich weg und drückte sie auf das Sofa, so daß er vor ihr auf dem Boden knien konnte. Er legte sich auf sie und zwischen ihre willig gespreizten Schenkel, umfaßte ihre festen Brüste und leckte nun seinerseits über ihre Brust, umspielte die Brustwarzen, bis Hermine nach mehr bettelte und ließ seine Zunge dann tiefer wandern, hinterließ eine feuchtheiße Spur auf ihrem flachen Bauch und senkte sich dann zwischen ihre Schenkel, als gelte es, dort das Paradies zu trinken. Hermine schrie laut auf, als er seine Zunge über ihre intimste Stelle gleiten ließ und dann leckend und saugend, sogar sanft beißend ihre Spalte verwöhnte.

Ohne daß es ihr bewußt war, verstand sie sein Problem von gerade eben, ein sinnvolles Wort herauszubringen. Was immer sie rufen wollte, verschwand in den unkontrollierten Lustlauten, die sie von sich gab.

Als er ihre Schenkel gewaltsam noch weiter auseinanderpreßte und dann in einer einzigen langsamen, genussvollen Bewegung über ihre gesamte Vagina leckte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie zuckte wild unter ihm, aber sie entkam der Kraft seiner Hände nicht. Sie lag inzwischen mit ihrem Po ganz vorne an der Kante des Sofas und das nutzte er nun. Er hob ihre Schenkel, die von dem Orgasmus dessen Ausläufer sie gerade erlebte noch ganz weich waren und stieß dann hart und tief in sie hinein. Als er den kurzen Widerstand spürte, der angesichts der nicht vorhandenen Vorsicht sofort überwunden war, wurden seine Augen weit und er nahm sie mit einer Heftigkeit, die bewirkte, daß Hermine die Welle des ersten Orgasmus gar nicht ganz verließ, sondern sich sofort auf einen neuen Höhepunkt hinzubewegte. Er drückte ihre Schenkel immer weiter in Richtung ihres Oberkörpers und konnte dadurch tiefer und tiefer in sie eindringen. Jede Zärtlichkeit, jede Achtsamkeit war vergessen. Beide hatten nur und ausschließlich die Gipfel im Sinne, die es zu erklimmen galt und dann hatte Hermine den zweiten auch schon erreicht. Und während sie erbebte und diesen zweiten Höhepunkt nur noch mit halber Kraft willkommen heißen konnte, brach auch über ihn endgültig die Lust zusammen und er ergoß sich zuckend und bebend in ihr. Stieß mit den Ausläufern des Zenits noch einige weicher werdende Male in sie hinein und sackte dann über ihr zuammen. Ließ zu, daß sie ihre Beine, die er fast bis auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas neben sie gedrückt hatte, locker neben ihm sinken lassen konnte, bis ihre Füße neben seinen Knien den Boden berührten und küßte ihren jetzt schweißnassen Oberkörper, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch... was sie schnurrend genoß.

Sie ließen sich einige Minuten Zeit, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Position wegbewegten.

Sie legten sich so hin, wie sie so oft in den letzten Wochen im bekleideten Zustand gelegen hatten. Er saß halb liegend in seiner Ecke des Sofas, den Rücken gehalten von den großen Kissen und sie lag in seinem Arm, als gehöre er zum Sofa dazu.

Aber diesmal lagen sie endlich Haut an Haut.

„Und du bist sicher, daß du nicht das eine oder andere Buch über schwarze Magie in aller Ruhe durchgearbeitet hast?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

Hermine lachte leise.

„Da war dann wohl doch das eine oder andere dabei. Aber was genau ist deshalb mit diesen Symbolen geschehen?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Eigentlich gar nichts... nur in unseren Köpfen... Natürlich kann ich sie benutzen, wenn ich Zauber spreche, aber das habe ich jetzt nicht getan. Macht ist etwas, das fasziniert. Dich ganz offensichtlich ebenso wie mich. Die Kontrolle darüber zu haben ist das entscheidende. Als ich diese Symbole bekommen habe – und das war schon zu der Zeit, als ich für Albus arbeitete - hatte ich sie nicht. Das kam erst später. Ich denke, daß du sie immer hattest – aber der Faszination kannst du dich nicht entziehen... Das Schwarze... das Verbotene... vor allem das Verbotene – das dir immer den Vorteil gegenüber dem zu sichern scheint, der sich an die Regeln halten will... Ein sehr dummer Gedanke übrigens, der Voldemort das Leben gekostet hat."

„Das war alles?", fragte Hermine irritiert. „Aber es hat dich erregt, daß ich sie berührt habe."

Er nickte.

„Natürlich... zu wissen, daß du ihre Bedeutung kennst und dann zu sehen, was du damit machst?! Wie soll mich das nicht über alle Maßen erregen?" er schmunzelte, während er ihr ein paar Strähnen über die Schulter auf den Rücken strich.

„Und was hat mich so erregt?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Mich zu erregen.", behauptete er auf der Stelle.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Es gibt kein stärkeres Aphrodisiakum", erklärte er „...als die Erregung auf dem Gesicht des Spielgefährten... zu wissen, daß du das Ursprünglichste weckst, zu sehen und zu hören, wie dein Gegenüber Wachs in deinen Händen ist und du alleine entscheidest, wann er was empfindet. Kein Zauber kann damit mithalten. Nichts ist echter. Nichts erregt mehr..."

An dem Kribbeln, das bei seinen Worten in ihr aufstieg erkannte sie, daß er ohne jeden Zweifel die Wahrheit sprach.

„Warum wolltest du nicht, daß ich sie sehe?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile schweigend beieinander gelegen hatten.

„Weil ich sie nicht verleugne. Weil ich mich nicht dafür schäme und weil ich sie benutze, obwohl sie schwarze Magie sind. Weil sie untrennbar zu mir gehören." Er sah zu ihr herunter. „Und weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob du das akzeptieren könntest."

Sie lag mit der Wange auf seiner Brust und sah zu ihm hoch, während ihre Fingerspitzen neben ihrem Kopf feine Kreise über seine Haut an den Kanten eines der Symbole entlang zogen.

„Du hast Recht. Schuldig in allen Punkten. Ich habe viele Bücher über Schwarze Magie durchgearbeitet, sie fasziniert mich und ich hätte anfangs Probleme damit gehabt, diese Zeichen auf dir zu sehen."

„Aber nicht jetzt?", fragte er, obwohl es eigentlich offensichtlich war.

Sie lachte.

„Ich bin immer noch da, nicht wahr?"

Er schmunzelte.

„Ja... das stimmt... du bist immer noch da..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Liebe Leser ich werde morgen nicht zum Schreiben kommen und ich kündige, damit ihr euch nicht zu sehr erschreckt, für die folgenden, wenigen Kapitel (vermutlich zwei) an, daß es Zeitsprünge geben wird... also nicht schimpfen, wenn es so ist... die Story soll MIT SS/GH-Happy End ins gesamte Buch eingebunden werden – das ist nach wie vor so... Satia_


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

Voldemorts Tod + 8 Jahre

* * *

„Das haben sie nicht wirklich getan. Bitte Hermine, sag mir, daß sie das nicht getan haben." Severus Stimme drückte pure Fassungslosigkeit aus.  
Hermine lachte.

„Was spricht dagegen, daß sie ihren Sohn nach Albus und dir benennen? Ich habe gehört, daß Draco seinen Erstgeborenen Scorpius genannt hat – DAS ist schrecklich. Aber Albus Severus... nein, ich finde das völlig in Ordnung."

Snape schüttelte immer noch den Kopf.

„Wer hätte gedacht, daß ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley den besten Geschmack beweist, wenn es um die Namensgebung von Kindern geht..."

„Soweit ich weiß, hat die Familie zusammen ‚Rose' ausgewählt.", erklärte Hermine. „Cho wollte sie eigentlich nach ihrer Großmutter benennen, aber das konnte keiner aussprechen. Ron wurde gestern nicht müde, mir zu erklären, daß man der Kleinen jetzt zwar schon ansähe, daß sie die Intelligenz ihrer Mutter geerbt hat und dementsprechend sämtliche Slytherin ausstechen wird, aber er meinte, es könne nicht schaden, wenn die Patentante auch ein bißchen im Kopf habe. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, daß sie mich gefragt haben. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Patentante zu werden... Ich fürchte nur, daß er seiner Tochter in den kommenden elf Jahren ein Bild des armen Scorpius übers Bett hängen wird, damit sie von klein auf lernt, wen sie in Hogwarts zu besiegen hat..." Hermine seufzte.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie." Snape sagte dies zwar ebenfalls mit einem Seufzen, aber man sah ihm an, daß er viel zu guter Laune war, um sich von den Horrornachrichten der „Front", wie sie es nannten, den Tag verderben zu lassen.

„Was macht James?", fragte er stattdessen und Hermine war klar, wie außergewöhnlich es war, daß er sich nach dem Befinden von Harrys und Ginnys Sohn erkundigte.

„Er ist zu klein, um wegen Albus eifersüchtig zu sein. Es geht ihm prächtig."

Sie hielt inne und zögerte.

Snape legte den Kopf schief und sah sie fragend an, während er die beiden Weingläser füllte, die auf dem Terrassentisch zwischen ihnen standen.

„Sev... Neugeborene haben eigentlich immer blaue Augen, die sich später vielleicht noch verändern – aber einige wenige haben schon eine andere Farbe, die sich dann nicht mehr verändert..."

Snape, der die Gläser aufgefüllt hatte, stellte die Weinflasche vorsichtig ab und sah Hermine nicht an, als er mit ewas gedankenverlorenem Blick sagte: „Grüne Augen, nicht wahr?" Er sah zu ihr hoch „Das Kind hat grüne Augen..."

Hermine nickte und versuchte erfolglos, in seinem Blick abzulesen, ob ihn das nun belastete oder nicht.

Aber dann hob er sein Weinglas und hielt es ihr zum anstoßen entgegen.

„Dann wünschen wir dem Jungen doch, daß er ein Slytherin wird. Dann paßt die Robe zu den Augen."

Hermine grinste kurz, während auch sie ihr Glas griff. Entweder es betrübe ihn wirklich nicht oder er wollte sich davon nicht betrüben lassen. Beide Möglichkeiten waren ihr hier und jetzt Recht.

„Auf acht Jahre einer Beziehung, wie sie ungewöhnlicher nicht sein könnte.", sagte er ruhig.

„Auf acht Jahre Geheimniskrämerei und wilden hin und her Apparierens zwischen meinem Tarn-Appartment und unserem Haus, um zu verhindern, daß jemand erfährt, wem mein Herz gehört."

Er lächelte schief und sie stießen an.

Der Wein war gut. Tiefrot und weich. Ein absoluter Genuß.

„Ich habe etwas für dich...", sagte er leise, als er noch einen weiteren Schluck getrunken hatte.

Hermine seufzte.

„Wir haben ausdrücklich gesagt, daß wir uns nichts schenken und ich habe mich daran gehalten. Nach deinem Theater im letzten Jahr habe ich diesmal nichts mitgebracht."

Er stand auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und dort zum Schrank.

„Dann sieh das hier als Rache für dein Geschenk im vergangenen Jahr."

Er öffnete den Schrank und holte eine schwarze Schachtel daraus hervor in die der Größe nach eine kleine Kristallkugel hineingepaßt hätte.

Hermine hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was in der Schachtel sein konnte und streckte die Hände danach aus, als er zum Tisch zurückkam, aber er setzte sich und stellte den schwarzen Würfel erst einmal vor sich ab.

„Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, ob es in Ordnung ist, aber du hast in den vergangenen Jahren so viel über schwarze Magie gelernt, daß ich denke, daß du so weit bist..."

Hermines Augen wurden etwas größer und sie hielt die Luft an. Jetzt ahnte sich, was sich im Inneren der Schachtel befand. Aber sie ließ ihn weitersprechen.

„Du hast gelernt, daß sie schwarz, aber nicht böse ist. Ich habe dich gelehrt, daß jede Großartigkeit auf dieser Welt zum Guten wie zum Bösen benutzt werden kann. Yin nicht ohne Yang. Tag nicht ohne Nacht. Weiß nicht ohne Schwarz..." mit diesen Worten schob er ihr die Schachtel rüber.

„Wenn du es noch immer möchtest, fange ich heute an...", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Hermines Hände zitterten ein wenig vor Aufregung, als sie die Schachtel öffnete.

Darin lagen, eingebettet in samtigen Stoff, eine Art Skalpell und ein Tintenfaß mit einer nachtschwarzen Flüssigkeit darin.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie die beiden Gegenstände und sah dann zu Severus hoch.

„Ja, ich möchte es noch immer.", erklärte sie fest und man sah in ihren Augen, wie ernst es ihr damit war. „Ich bin eine Hexe und ich möchte mein Potential komplett ausschöpfen."

„Du weißt", gab er zu bedenken „daß du gerade in deiner Abteilung im Ministerium einen riesen Ärger bekommst – wenn sie dich nicht sogar entlassen – wenn das herauskommt?"

Sie nickte und streichelte dabei vorsichtig über die schwarze Schachtel.

„Wann?", war ihre einzige Frage.

„Wann immer du willst.", antwortete er und Hermine stand augenblicklich auf.

„Jetzt. Sofort."

Er lächelte.

„Das war nicht anders zu erwarten. Trink dein Glas aus und dann räumen wir den Tisch beiseite. Ich möchte es hier draußen auf der Terrasse machen."

Hermine nickte erneut.

So schnell heruntergeschüttet, machte der Wein sie etwas schwindelig, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht eventuell auch die Aufregung sein konnte...

Wenige Minuten später lag sie mit entblöstem Oberkörper auf den warmen Holzbohlen. Um sie herum standen dutzende von Kerzen und neben ihr kniete Severus, der nun beide Gegenstände aus der Schachtel herausgeholt und neben sich gestellt hatte.

„Du weißt, daß ich den Schmerz nicht magisch mildern kann und werde?"

Hermine schluckte zwar, nickte aber wieder.

„Ich habe in ‚Runen-Rätsel' gelesen, daß Geschlechtsverkehr nach der Prozedur ein deutlich besseres Ergebnis vespricht.", erklärte Hermine mit einem nicht besonders ernsthaften Unterton.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ist das aus diesem unsäglichen Werk von Eberhard Engerlinger?"

Hermine nickte und Snape seufzte. „Ohne diesen Zusatz hätte er wohl in seinem ganzen Leben niemanden ins Bett bekommen... nein, es ist nicht notwendig und du wirst gleich eine Menge Dinge im Sinn haben. Aber Sex wird sicher nicht dazugehören."

Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und warf es über die Kerzen hinweg in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Die Zeichen auf seinem Oberkörper schienen sich im flackernden Licht der Kerzen wie lebendige Wesen zu bewegen, aber Hermine wußte, daß es nur eine Täuschung des Auges war. Zu oft schon hatte sie diesen Effekt gesehen und bewundert. Seine dicken, schwarzen Haare hingen ihm inzwischen etwa eine Handbreit über die Schultern herab und er strich sie sich jetzt auf einer Seite hinter das Ohr, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg sein würden.

Dann endlich begann er...

Er legte seine Hand auf die Mitte ihres Oberkörpers, kurz unter ihrer Brust und ließ sie dort so lange liegen, bis seine und ihre Haut an dieser Stelle die gleiche Temperatur hatten. Er schloß die Augen und begann diverse Formeln zu murmeln.

Hermines Herz schlug so stark, daß sich jeder Schlag auch als deutliche Bewegung unter Snapes Hand abzeichnete. Als die Formeln in einen leisen Singsang übergingen, öffnete er die Augen und griff zu der Flasche. Der Verschluß ließ sich nur schwer herausziehen, aber irgendwann war es geschafft und Snape schüttete sich eine kleine Menge des Inhaltes in eine hohle Hand. Nachdem er die Flasche, offen wie sie noch war, wieder auf die Holzbohlen gestellt hatte, ließ er die schwarze Flüssigkeit in einem feinen Rinnsaal auf Hermines Körper laufen. Sie verteilte sich genau auf der Stelle, auf der gerade eben noch seine Hand gelegen hatte und blieb dort wie eine tiefschwarze Pfütze stehen.

Erneut legte der Zauberer unter dem Rezitieren der Formeln, die in ihrer ständigen Wiederholung einem Mantra nicht unähnlich waren, seine Hand auf die Stelle und nach und nach vesackte die Farbe in Hermines Haut, als sei diese ein Schwamm, der in der Lage war, die Flüssigkeit in sich aufzunehmen.

Als die Oberfläche nur noch leicht schimmerte, griff Snape zu dem Skalpell und begann ohne zu zögern mit den ersten Schnitten.

Hermine biß die Zähne aufeinander und gab nur ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich.

Er schnitt nicht tief, aber überall so tief, daß die Farbe in Hermines Haut dort auf eine seltsame, nicht erklärbare Weise zu einem besonders schwarzen Strich zusammenlief. Mit Hilfe des Skalpells schnitt Snape ihr auf diese Weise das Bild einer Schlange in die Haut, die sich mehrfach um sich selbst drehte und so zu einem doppelten, gedrehten Kreis verschlang, bevor sie sich selbst in die Schwanzspitze biß. Es dauerte, gemessen daran, daß das Bild zwar klein aber doch recht aufwändig war, gar nicht besonders lange, aber Hermine kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor und Severus hatte gerade erst die Hälfte geschafft, als ihr bereits stille Tränen an den Seiten ihres Gesichts herab und in die Haare liefen. Aber sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, zu jammern.

Snape arbeitet unbeirrbar an dem Bild weiter, bis auch der letzte, winzige Schnitt gemacht war.

„Es ist fast geschafft", flüsterte er ihr zu, als er den Singang kurz unterbrach.

Hermine sagte nichts. Sie wollte nur, daß es endlich vorbei war.

Snape legte das Messer zur Seite und nahm erneut das Fläschchen hoch.

Diesmal ging er nicht den Umweg über seine Hand, sondern goß den Inhalt langsam und vorsichtig über Hermines Haut.

Im Gegensatz zur ersten Berührung mit ihrer Haut, bei der eben diese eingefärbt worden war, spülte der Inhalt der Flasche nun alle überschüssige Farbe die noch in Hermines Körper eingebettet war weg. Es blieben nur die sorgfältigen, rabenschwarzen Linien des Symbols das sie nun zierte.

Snape hatte die Arbeit so angestrengt, daß sein Oberkörper von der Anstrengung feucht schimmerte. Aber nun war es beendet.

„Ich bin fertig.", sagte er leise. „Du hast es geschafft."

Jetzt entfloh Hermine vor Erleichterung doch ein kurzes, leises Schluchzen, das sie aber sofort wieder im Griff hatte.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment liegen, bevor sie sich von Snape aufhelfen ließ. Fasziniert sah sie an sich herunter und lief dann ins Haus, um sich vor den großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer zu stellen.

Ehrfürchtig legte sie ihre Hände um das Symbol herum. Sie wagte noch nicht es zu berühren. Es blutete und das leuchtende Rot lief ihr in einer feinen Bahn den Bauch herunter, aber das Zeichen war von beeindruckender Intensiver Schönheit.

Snape trat hinter sie, umfaßte sie und reichte ihr gleichzeitig ein kleines, sauberes Tuch.

Hermine wischte das herablaufende Blut weg und stellte zufrieden fest, daß der Blutfluß bereits langsamer wurde.

„Und du willst nach wie vor der Welt zeigen, daß alle Arten der Magie zum Guten eingesetzt werden können?

„Das will ich.", erklärte sie bestimmt und wischte sich ein paar letzte Tränen aus dem Gesicht um ihn mit leuchtenden Augen im Spiegelbild anzusehen.

Er umfaßte sie von hinten und sah sie ebenfalls an.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie unglaublich stolz ich auf dich bin, meine geliebte Schwarzmagierin", mit diesen Worten küßte er sie auf die Schulter und zog sie noch etwas fester an sich heran.

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

EINIGE KLEINIGKEITEN; WEIL DANACH GEFRAGT WURDE:

Hermine und Snape gehen in dem entpsrechenden Kapitel nicht auf Hermines Jungfräulichkeit ein – aber ich bin sicher, daß sie nach diesem Kapitel noch darüber gesprochen haben... das habe ich dann halt nur nicht mehr geschrieben – es ist nicht der elementare Teil des Kapitels gewesen und da ich nicht ALLES schreiben kann und will, ist das im Kapitel unter den Tisch gefallen. Ich weiß, daß Junfräulichkeit für viele Leser sicher ein ganz wichtiges Thema ist. Für Snape ist es das nicht und Hermine macht auch nicht den riesen Wirbel darum... und was genau die zwei dann doch dazu gesagt haben, erfahrt ihr halt leider nicht – obwohl sie natürlich etwas dazu gesagt haben...

Daß der Zeitsprung so groß war, zeigt ebenfalls, daß ich nicht alles schreibe... ich will einen Abschluß des siebten Buches, der mir gefällt... dh. Ich muß ebenfalls bis 19 Jahre in die Zukunft und dafür sorgen, daß Snape lebt und sogar sein Glück gefunden hat...

So und nun zum Wichtigsten. Ich habe das letzte Kapitel vor dieser Story und noch ein paar Mal während dieser Story gelesen. Ginny wird explizit mit „Mum" angesprochen und ich Ron und Harry werden als „father" bezeichnet. Sie werden also konkret als Eltern benannt. Bei Hermine ist das nicht so... es ist lediglich so, daß Ron erklärt, er sei froh, daß seine Rose den Verstand ihrer Mutter geerbt habe... okeeey – natürlich meint er damit Hermine – ABER das steht da nicht... insofern kann er auch irgendeine andere – seine - sehr intelligente Frau meinen – wie z.B. eine Ravenclaw wie Cho. Und daß Hermine dann dazwischengeht, als Ron seine Rose auf Scorpius hetzen will ist auch nur zu normal. Ich WEISS, daß es so nicht gedacht ist, aber den Zeilen des Kapitels nach, kann Hermine genausogut die Patentante von Rose sein... Warum sie mit Ron die Kinder zum Zug bringt und nicht Cho wird auch sehr simpel erklärt werden. Ich werde also dafür sorgen, daß Hermine am Ende ebenfalls am Bahnhof steht und sich die ganze Szene so abspielt – und dann gehe ich übrigens noch ein kleines Stück darüber hinaus... –g-

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

* * *

Voldemorts Tod + 8 Jahre und 1 Woche

* * *

Hermine hatte noch immer das Gefühl, daß alle sie merkwürdig ansahen, wenn sie durch die Gänge im Ministerium lief. Mitarbeiter, die sie sonst nie angesehen hatten, wendeten plötzlich kurz und wie irritiert den Kopf in ihre Richtung, wenn sie vorbeiging. Erst hatte Hermine es auf das Symbol auf ihrem Körper geschoben, dann hatte sie angefangen, sich zu sagen, daß sie es sich nur einbilde – aber inzwischen war sie wieder bei der ersten Version und so stolz sie auf das Zeichen war, soviel Unbehagen bereitete ihr der Gedanke, daß vor den falschen Leuten herauskommen könnte, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte keine Angst davor, denn sie stand zu ihrem Tun, aber sie wollte ihren Job ungern aufgeben... 

Der heutige Tag war halbwegs normal herumgegangen und sie wollte noch einige Kleinigkeiten in der Winkelgasse einkaufen. Wie immer war der Buchladen ihre erste Anlaufstelle... Es war kurz vor Ladenschluß und das Geschäft war relativ leer. Hermine ging auf der Suche nach einigen konkreten Titeln die Gänge entlang und erstarrte, als sie um das letzte Regal herumging.

Draco Malfoy stand dort und sah sie ebenso erschrocken an, wie sie ihn.

Er war auf eine Weise älter geworden die einen glauben ließe, es seien mehr als acht Jahre vergangen. Aber er sah seinem Vater inzwischen immer ähnlicher. Er war zwar nobel gekleidet, aber auf eine Weise, wie Severus sie früher getragen hätte. Er war optisch eine seltsame Mischung aus Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape.

Einen kurzen merkwürdigen Moment überlegten beide, wie sie auf dieses Aufeinandertreffen reagieren sollten, dann nickten beide höflich und schwiegen.

Das Buch, das Hermine suchte, konnte nur noch in diesem Regal zu finden sein und Draco schien es nicht anders zu ergehen und so standen sie eine Weile still nebeneinander, während ihre Augen die Rücken der Bücher absuchten.

Als Hermine ihr Buch endlich gefunden und aus dem Regal herausgezogen hatte, wollte sie sich von Draco mit einem erneuten höflichen Nicken verabschieden, aber dazu kam es nicht.

Draco sah sie an – offenbar schon eine ganze Weile und seine Stirn war in Unglauben gerunzelt.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine leicht nervös.

Draco schien sehr genau zu überlegen, ob er ihr auf diese Frage eine Antwort geben sollte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte „Nichts.", sah sie aber trotzdem weiter intensiv an.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine etwas eindringlicher noch einmal.

Draco kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, sah sie an und legte dann den Kopf auf eine sehr seltsame Weise etwas schräg, so als horche er nach etwas.

„Das kann nicht..." murmelte er erneut und streckte dann die Hand nach ihr aus.

Er stand so dicht bei ihr, daß er sie problemlos berühren konnte und er legte, ohne sie zu fragen, seine flache Hand unmittelbar unter ihrem Hals auf ihre Front.

„Was soll das?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Er ließ sie los.

„Hier ist es nicht, aber ich spüre es.", erklärte er in vorsichtigem Tonfall.

„Was spürst du?", fragte Hermine obwohl sie exakt wußte, was er meinte.

„Hör auf Granger", zischte er sie auf genau die Weise an, wie sie es von früher gewont war. „du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du wüßtest nicht, wovon ich rede. Es ist frisch und sehr rein. Wie alt? Zwei Wochen? Drei Wochen?"

Hermine schwieg, weil sie nicht wußte, wie sie darauf reagieren soll.

„Ich hatte meine ersten schon, als wir noch in der Schule waren" erklärte er plötzlich und knöpfte das Handgelenkstück seines Anzuges auf . Als er es ein Stück hochzog, wurden drei Runen sichtbar, die zwischen seinem Handgelenk und seinem Ellenbogen auf der Innenseite seines Armes angebracht waren.

„Du bist mutig, mir das einfach so zu zeigen, Draco."

Er lächelte sarkastisch.

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist dem Ministerium bekannt, daß ich sie trage, sie wurden bei meiner Verhandlung genauestens dokumentiert. Ich bezweifel allerdings, daß dein Zeichen beim Ministerium dokumentiert ist?"

„Willst du mich jetzt damit erpressen?"

Draco sah sie an, als denke er über diese Idee nach. Aber dann grinste er erneut und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... natürlich nicht."

Das ‚natürlich' war für Hermine keineswegs selbstverständlich gewesen, aber sie war erleichtert, daß er das sagte.

„Aber ich möchte es sehen.", erklärte er sofort hinterher.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Granger. Ich möchte es sehen. Es macht doch für dich jetzt keinen Unterschied, oder?"

Hermine zögerte. Auf der einen Seite hatte er Recht, auf der anderen Seite war das Symbol selbst eine so private Angelegenheit für sie, daß sie es eigentlich nicht zeigen wollte. Und obendrein war er ein Malfoy!

„Warum hast du überhaupt gewußt, was es ist?", fragte sie, anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Weil ich mich in der Materie auskenne. Ich bin überzeugt, daß es im Prinzip jeder merkt, solange es so frisch ist, aber nur wer weiß, was es ist, erkennt es als solches, wenn er nahe genug bei dir steht. Jeder andere Depp hält es vermutlich für ein gelungenes Parfum, das deine Ausstrahlung verändert. Wobei du noch den Bonus haben dürftest, daß dir selbst die, die wissen müßten, was es ist, DIR nicht zutrauen, daß du sowas machst."

„Ach, aber du traust es mir zu?" giftete sie ihn an.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen, wodurch er seinem Vater noch ähnlicher sah.

„Außer deinen beiden Heldenfreunden dürfte es niemanden geben, der dich so gut kennt, wie ich. Oder siehst du das anders? Dir traue ich alles zu."

Hermine konnte das Schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an Severus gerade eben so unterdrücken und unvernünftigerweise stieg nun langsam der Stolz über ihr Zeichen in ihr auf. Sie wußte, daß falsch war, was sie jetzt tun würde und trotzdem tat sie es...

„Nun gut... Vermutlich hast du Recht."

Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse unter ihrer Brust zwei Knöpfe weit auf und zog sie dort auseinander, so daß das Schlangensymbol sichtbar wurde.

Draco, der sich ein Stück nach unten beugte, um sich anzusehen, was sie zierte, riß die Augen auf.

„Das ist großartig", flüsterte er. "Ich kannte mal jemanden, der dieses Zeichen trug."

Aber plötzlich sah er genauer hin, kam langsam näher und näher Das Bewundern änderte sich mit jedem Detail des Bildes das er wahrnahm erst in blankes Erstaunen und wandelte sich dann immer offensichtlicher in Wut.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", zischte er so laut, wie es gerade eben möglich war, ohne Aufmersamkeit zu erregen.

Er richtete sich auf , packte sie am Oberarm und drückte fest zu, um sie etwas zu schütteln.

„Hast du Miststück wirklich gar keinen Respekt?"

Hermine wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah.

„Was ist los? Was stimmt damit nicht?", fauchte sie ihn an und versuchte, aus seinem Griff herauszukommen.

Mit einem Ruck ließ er sie los und stieß sie gleichzeitig ein Stück von sich weg.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!" er deutete auf ihre Mitte, die sie gerade wieder mit fliegenden Fingern vor seinen Augen verbarg und die Knöpfe schloß. „Das ist das Zeichen von Severus Snape. Niemand außer ihm hat das Recht es aufzubringen! Woher hast du die Vorlage? Woher?"

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Das Zeichen von Severus? Das ist sein eigenes Symbol? Ich wußte daß es von ihm ist, aber woher kennst du es?" Snape hatte ihr gesagt, daß er dieses Bild erschaffen hatte, er trug es selbst auf der Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen und hatte es dort sogar selbst angebracht – das alles wußte sie - aber er hatte nicht erwähnt, daß es für irgendwen als ‚sein' Symbol erkennbar sein würde...

„Er ist so lange Jahre in unserem Haus ein und ausgegangen, daß mir dieses Symbol immer wieder begegnet ist! Er selbst hat es auf der Haut gehabt! Die gedrehte Schlange ist ein Symbol, dem man immer wieder begegnet, aber diese konkrete Schlange mit diesen konkreten Details... Wer hat dich damit gezeichnet?"

Er packte sie erneut und legte seine flache Hand nun mit Druck auf die Stelle, auf der das Symbol noch nicht ganz abgeheilt war.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Draco das Bild, nur von Stoff getrennt, berührte.

Draco wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, aber plötzlich verstummte er und sah sie, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, mit noch erstaunterem Gesicht an.

„Es... es fühlt sich so vertraut an, als wäre es wirklich von ihm selbst. Er hat mich, als ich noch sehr klein war, oft herumgetragan, ich kenne dieses Gefühl in und auswendig." Er geriet ins Stottern und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „als habe er selbst es..."

Hermine wollte sich ihm entziehen, schob seine Hand mit einem Ruck von ihrem Bauch weg und brache etwas Abstand zwischen sie.

„Großer Merlin...", flüsterte Draco und Hermine konnte sehen, wie er Gedanke für Gedanke die richtigen Schlüsse zog.

Seine Reaktion auf diese Schlüsse hätte sie allerdings nicht erwartet.

„Bitte sage mir, das er lebt..." hauchte Draco und Hermine hatte noch nie soviel Hoffnung in irgendjemandes Augen gesehen und gleichzeitig blickte er doch auch todtraurig, weil er wußte, wie unwahrscheinlich seine Hoffnung war.

Dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, dieses offene Flehen in seinen Augen... Hermine hatte gar keine andere Chance als nachzugeben...

... sie nickte...

Draco schlug sich beide Hände vor's Gesicht.

„Oh Gott... wie kann das sein?! All diese Jahre... aber Nagini... Voldemort selbst sagte doch... die Hütte..."

Er stammelte all dies in einem beinahe weinerlichen Ton.

Er kam wieder zu Hermine und faßte sie an, diesmal allerdings nur regelrecht vorsichtig bei den Schultern.

„Er hat das gemacht?"

Sie nickte erneut und fragte sich, ob Severus ihr jemals verzeihen würde, was sie hier gerade tat. Doch der Wunsch von Draco, daß Severus lebte wurde nur noch übertroffen von Hermines Wunsch, das Wissen, daß es in der Tat so war, mit irgendjemandem zu teilen...

„Vor einer Woche, bei uns zuhause."

„Bei... euch? Du lebst mit ihm zusammen?" er stellte nichts mehr in Frage, saugte nur jedes ihrer Worte tief in sich auf.

„Wer hat damals... hast du ihn...?"

„Ich habe ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden und ein Talisman von Albus hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Allerdings war er trotzdem halbtot."

Draco gab einen wütenden Laut von sich, als er sich erinnerte.

„Uns haben sie damals nicht zu ihm gelassen. Wir wollten nach dem Kampf von der großen Halle aus sofort zu ihm, aber sie haben uns sofort mitgenommen und wir mußten tagelang Aussagen machen. Wir haben immer wieder gefragt, ob irgendjemand sich um seinen Leichnam gekümmert hatte. Aber man sagte uns nur immer wieder, das sei nicht unsere Angelegenheit und das würde irgendwer erledigen. Wir wollten ihn holen, aber als wir endlich frei waren, war er fort."

Hermine lächelte ihn traurig an.

Die Malfoys hatten ihn holen wollen...

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine.

Draco sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, daß ihr ihn holen wolltet..." gab sie kryptisch von sich.

Draco verstand nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte, und ging darüber hinweg.

„Darf ich... zu ihm?"

Hermine überlegte.

„Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen, Draco – aber komm mit."

Sie bezahlte das Buch, das sie haben wollte und gemeinsam verließen sie den Laden. Als sie auch die Winkelgasse verlassen hatten, fasste sie Draco an der Hand und einen Moment später war dort, wo sie gestanden hatte nur noch ein kleiner Windhauch, der einen Wimpernschlag später ebenfalls verschwunden war...

* * *

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Ach so... fanfictionnet hat wieder gesponnen! Ich bin so im Zeitdruck, daß ich das nicht mitbekommen habe und dachte nur irgendwann – au weia... die letzten Kapitel waren wohl nicht mehr so doll... kaum Reaktionen – da wird wohl bald keiner mehr mitlesen –lach- aber glücklicherweise hat sich das ja geklärt... Ich hoffe, es macht euch immer noch Spaß! Satia_

* * *

**Kapitel 14 **

* * *

„Warte hier", bat Hermine Draco, als sie auf dem Weg vor dem Haus angekommen waren. 

Sie hatte sich ihrem ehmaligen Feind noch nie so nahe gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Er war so aufgeregt, daß er es nicht fertigbrachte, dies komplett zu verbergen. Man sah es in seinen Augen. Er betrachtete das einfache Ferienhaus, als wolle er sichergehen, kein einziges Detail zu übersehen und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, Hermine nicht hinterherzugehen, sondern dort stehenzubleiben, wo er war.

Hermine ging zur Tür und wollte sie gerade eben aufschließen, als sie sah, daß Snape den Weg vom Wasser hochkam. Sie sah zu ihm hin – Draco folgte ihrem Blick und starrte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund auf die Gestalt, die jetzt vielleicht noch fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt war und Schritt für Schritt näherkam.

Draco legte sich wie in Zeitlupe eine Hand vor den Mund und Hermine sah, daß seine Augen feucht schimmerten.

Severus hatte Draco noch gar nicht gesehen, sondern sah nur Hermine, die vor der Tür stand. Er lachte und winkte ihr zu, während er Schritt für Schritt aufs Haus zu ging.

Und wieder leitete Hermines Blick, denn als sie nun in Dracos Richtung sah, blickte auch Severus automatisch dorthin, wo sie hinsah – und blieb stehen.

Sein Lächeln verschwand und wich einer Mischung aus Erschrockenheit und Unglaube.

Ruckartig ging sein Blick noch einmal zu Hermine zurück und dann wieder zu Draco.

Zögernd setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, als klar war, daß Draco ihn ohnehin erkannt hatte.

Hermine blieb bei der Tür stehen und sah zu, wie Snape zu ihrem ehemaligen Mitschüler ging.

Erst als Snape direkt vor ihm stand, nahm Draco die Hand von seinem Mund weg und hielt sie stattdessen dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer entgegen, der ihn noch immer überragte, wenn auch nur noch um wenige Zentimeter.

„Hallo Draco.", sagte Snape in Ermangelung einer gewichtigeren Begrüßungsformel.

„Hallo", antwortete Draco tonlos und ließ Snapes Hand nicht mehr los.

„Warum?", fragte er ebenso tonlos hinterher.

Snape seufzte leise.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe."

Jetzt löste Draco seine Hand doch von ihm.

„Du hattest deine Gründe?" seine Erstarrtheit wich Wut. „Du hattest deine Gründe?!", wiederholte er, diesmal lauter. „Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie es war, zu wissen – nein – zu GLAUBEN – du wärst tot? Vater hat ein halbes Jahr kaum gesprochen! Meine Mutter bringt es heute noch nicht fertig, über dich zu reden, weil sie dich so vermißt! Du warst... du BIST... nein - doch... du warst... ihr bester Freund! Der einzige echte jedenfalls... dachte ich zumindest! Und du sagst, du hattest deine Gründe??" er hatte sich in Rage geredet und schrie Snape nun an, der die Tirade wortlos und regungslos über sich ergehen ließ.

„Weißt du, wie das für mich war?", seine Stimme brach immer wieder kurz weg, aber er sprach einfach weiter. „Ich weiß, daß ich mich immer gegen deine Autorität gewehrt habe, aber ich wußte dich immer in meinem Rücken. Ich wußte immer, auch wenn ich es gar nicht wissen sollte, daß du auf mich achtgegeben hast. Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht kapiert, daß du Albus getötet hast, damit ich es nicht tun muß? Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, wie du Voldemort mindestens die Hälfte von dem ausgeredet hat, was er mit uns anstellen wollte, nachdem ich versagt hatte? Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht gewußt, daß deine Hände immer um mich waren?", seine Stimme wurde leicht hysterisch. „Und dann gehst du einfach und sagst, du hättest deine Gründe? Du läßt uns allein, du läßt uns im Stich und sagst, du hättest deine Gründe? Was waren das denn für Gründe? Na? Los, sag es mir – was waren das für Gründe?"

Snape sagte noch immer nichts.

Hermine war näher gekommen.

So hatte sie Draco noch nie gesehen.

Harry hatte ihr davon erzählt, daß er ihn einmal hatte weinen sehen, bevor es zu dem schrecklichen Duell im Waschraum gekommen war. Aber sie hatte damals große Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich Draco so vorzustellen.

Und dann kippte Dracos Wut und er machte ohne ein weiteres Wort einen großen Schritt auf Snape zu und zog ihn so fest in seine Arme, wie es nur ging.

Snape erwiderte die Umarmung und sah über Dracos Schulter hinweg, Hermine an.

Sie erwartete, daß er wütend auf sie war, daß er sie ungehalten ansehen würde, aber stattdessen nickte er kaum sichbar und sein Gesicht zeigte ihr, daß er zwar noch immer sehr erschrocken war, sich aber mehr und mehr darüber freute, daß Draco da war...

„Großer Merlin...", erklärte Draco plötzlich mit einem lachenden Unterton „Ich bin so froh, daß du lebst!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor der Blonde Snape wieder los ließ.

Er sah zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her und konnte sich offenbar an dem Anblick nicht sattsehen.

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht...", erklärte er und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Atemlos sah er seinen früheren Lehrer an.

„Bitte... laß mich Mum und Dad holen." Von seiner Wut, die er gerade noch aus sich herausgeschrieen hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

Snape wollte abwehrend reagieren, aber Draco wiederholte seine Bitte, bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister zögerte.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, Draco.", versuchte er, den jungen Mann davon abzubringen.

„Natürlich ist es einfach! Ihr sagt mir, wo ich hier bin und dann appariere ich nach Hause, hole sie und komme wieder."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo du dich gerade befindest."

„Aber?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll und Snape seufzte erneut.

„Aber wenn du willst, fertige ich dir eben einen Portschlüssel an. Auf diese Weise bleibt dieser Ort, zumindest erst einmal, trotzdem verborgen."

Draco nickte.

Keine halbe Stunde später war Draco verschwunden und Snape stand neben Hermine auf der Terrasse und sah die Stelle an, an der der Blonde gerade eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Warum...?", fragte Snape in einem müden Ton. „Warum hast du ihn hergebracht?"

Hermine sah ihn von der Seite an und sagte sehr ernst: „Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem du ihm nicht die Erinnerung genommen sondern einen Portschlüssel gegeben hast. Unsere Muggelbekannten hier am Ort sind liebe Menschen und wir haben wunderschöne Abende mit ihnen erlebt – aber dir fehlt der Kontakt zu anderen Magiern. Die Studenten reichen da nicht aus. Dir fehlt der echte Dialog mit Zauberern und Hexen."

Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Ich habe echten Dialog mit dir und du bist eine Hexe.", gab er zu bedenken.

Hermine seufzte.

„Severus... du weißt genau was ich meine und solltest nicht versuchen, dich jetzt herauszureden – und schon gar nicht solltest du versuchen, zu behaupten, ich hätte unrecht."

Er verzog den Mund ein wenig, antwortet aber nicht.

Widersprach ihr demnach auch nicht...

Aber der Gedanke schien ihm nicht zu behagen.

Es war vielleicht eine Stunde vergangen und Hermine saß alleine auf der Terrasse, als auf dem Dünenweg, unmittelbar vor der Terrasse das typische Geräusch zu hören war, das einen aktiven Portschlüssel verriet.

Und Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy standen neben Draco mit äußerst misstrauischen Gesichtern.

Hermine sprang auf und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Gegenwart von Lucius Malfoy sie so beeindrucken würde. Sie waren so nobel gekleidet wie eh und jeh. Sein langes, weißblondes Haar schien sogar noch gewachsen zu sein. Er sah kaum älter aus. Das Alter war an ihm ebenso unbemerkt vorrübergestrichen wie an seiner Frau, die sich am Arm ihres Mannes festhielt.

Malfoy Senior sah Hermine und gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich.

„So, so, Draco. Das ist also die große Neuigkeit? Daß wir jetzt Gründe haben, Miss Hermine Granger in ihrem..." er sah sich um und blickte abschätzend das Haus an „... Häuschen zu besuchen?"

Narcissa sah auch eher verärgert als erfreut aus.

‚Himmel', ging es Hermine durch den Kopf. Draco hatte ihnen gar nicht gesagt, warum er sie hergebracht hatte! Er wollte sie augenscheinlich überraschen! Hermine hielt das für eine alles andere als gute Idee! Aber Dracos Grinsen verriet ihr, daß er da gänzlich anderer Meinung war.

Hermine fing sich langsam wieder, legte das Buch auf den Tisch und ging zu den – ihr fiel das Wort im Zusammenhang mit den Malfoys schwer... – Gästen...

Sie streckt Narcissa die Hand hin.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es erst einmal mit einem ‚Guten Abend' versuchen..", begang sie den ersten Versuch, die verrückte Situation auf eine vernünftige Ebene zu bringen.

Lucius' Frau zögerte, aber dann ließ sie ihren Mann los und gab Hermine die Hand.

Auch Malfoy selbst ließ sich dazu herab, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, daß Draco ihn von schräg hinten etwas schubste.

„Ich bin in der Lage, eine Höflichkeit auszutauschen, ohne daß mein Sohn mich dafür anstoßen muß.", ließ er Draco in seiner arroganten Art wissen. „Guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Er hielt ihre Hand nur so lange wie es unbedingt nötig war und Hermine hatte danach kurz den Eindruck, er habe sie sich verstolen an seiner Robe abgewischt.

„Nun gut, Draco. Warum genau sind wir hier? Und warum duldete diese Angelegenheit keinen Aufschub?"

Draco platzte beinahe, aber er schwieg.

In diesem Moment rief Severus aus der Küche, in der er gerade etwas für den Abend zubereitete..

„Hermine, wo ist das Kurkuma?"

Dracos Eltern erkannten die Stimme sofort. Das sah man ihnen an. Man sah ihnen aber auch an, daß sie sich im selben Moment für diesen Gedanken für verrückt erklärten und jede weitere Reaktion niederkämpften, weil schließlich unmöglich war, daß die Stimme die sie gehört hatten, zu dem Mann gehörte, nach dem sie geklungen hatte.

Ohne die Gesichter der Malfoys aus dem Blick zu lassen, antwortete Hermine Snape.

„Wir haben keins mehr. Kommst du bitte mal auf die Terasse, Severus? Wir haben Besuch."

Beide schienen von einem Moment zum anderen aus Stein zu sein.

Sie bewegten sich überhaupt nicht mehr. Waren völlig erstarrt.

Alles was danach folgte, schien in Zeitlupe zu geschehen...

Severus Snape ging langsamen Schrittes durch das Wohnzimmer und wurde, je näher er der Terrasse kam immer langsamer und blieb dann, als er den ersten Schritt auf das Holz der Terasse getan hatte einfach stehen. Er war noch gute fünf Meter von den Malfoys entfernt, aber er schien nun genauso versteinert zu sein wie sie.

Sowohl Draco als auch Hermine konnten mit der Situation nichts rechtes anfangen. Sie gingen beide ein Stück zur Seite weg und machten den Weg zwischen den dreien frei.

In dem Moment, in dem Lucius plötzlich aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte, indem er einmal so schnell und so intensiv Luft holte, als sei er minutenlang unter Wasser gewesen, zog er auch seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit einem bedohlichen „Wer bist du?" auf Snape.

Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht zur Hand und sprang anstatt zu zaubern auf der Stelle genau in dem Moment zwischen Snape und Malfoy, als Narcissa ohnmächtig wurde und in einer weichen, anmutigen Drehung zu Boden sackte.

Lucius Aufmerksamkeit war sofort bei seiner Frau. Noch bevor sie ganz fallen konnte, hatte er sie aufgefangen und hielt sie. Sie kam fast augenblicklich wieder zu sich, hielt sich aber noch etwas wackelig an Lucius fest.

Die Tatsache, daß der Mann vor ihm nicht darauf reagiert hatte, daß Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, schien diesem Grund genug zu sein, es nicht noch einmal zu tun, aber er sah Snape so intensiv an, daß man glauben konnte, er sei allein mit seinen Augen in der Lage, Snape zu verhexen.

„Was ist das für eine Teufelei. Was soll das?"

„Dad", sprach jetzt Draco von der Seite. „Dad, es ist Severus. Er hat damals überlebt, weil Miss Granger ihn rechtzeitig aus der Hütte geholt hat."

Lucius war keineswegs überzeugt.

Hermine betrachtete fasziniet, wie sich in den Zorn in Malfoys Gesicht gleichzeitig auch deutlich sichbarer Schmerz mischte. Er war mit der Situation völlig überfordert.

Obwohl Lucius jetzt Draco ansprach, konnte er den Blick nicht von Snape lösen.

„Severus Snape starb vor acht Jahren durch den Biss der Schlange Nagini.", er betonte jedes einzelne Wort, als müsse er sich selbst diese Tatsache noch einmal erklären.

„Auf gewisse Weise tat er das", sagte Snape jetzt ruhig „denn er hat sein Leben nicht länger so ertragen, wie es war und ein neues gewählt. Er hat die magische Welt im großen und ganzen hinter sich gelassen." Er sprach so ruhig, als spreche er tatsächlich nicht von sich, sondern von einem Fremden. „Er starb und wurde in der Hütte vergessen, in dem es geschehen war..."

Hier schrie Malfoy ihm ins Wort: „ER WURDE NICHT VERGESSEN!"

Snape senkte für einen Moment betreten den Blick, bevor er Malfoy wieder ansah. „Ich weiß, daß ihr mich nicht vergessen habt. Aber der Rest der Welt tat es und es war nur das logische Ende einer unsäglichen Geschichte."

Er hielt Hermine eine Hand hin. „Es war aber auch der Anfang einer anderen, einer neuen Geschichte."

Hermine lächelte vorsichtig und ging zu ihm – legte ihre Hand in seine und stellte sich neben ihn.

Malfoy sah die zwei ungläubig an und auch Narcissa konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah.

Draco war entsetzt, wie dieses Aufeinandertreffen ablief, aber er hielt sich heraus.

Lucius schien zu überlegen, dann kam er zu einer Entscheidung.

„Du sagst, du bist kein Betrüger...? Beweise es..."

Hermine sah zu Snape hoch und hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was Malfoy damit meinen konnte und hoffte inständig, daß Severus es wußte. Aber dieser lächelte ein zartes Lächeln, das ihr zeigte, daß er mit Malfoys Aufforderung etwas anfangen konnte.

Er berührte mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand seine Stirn, dann in einer fließenden Bewegung seine Lippen und dann seine Brust. Es sah aus wie eine Begrüßung aus dem Orient, nur daß sich bei der letzten Bewegung ein schwaches Leuchten um Snapes Fingerspitzen legte und die Rune die sich an dieser Stelle auf seiner Haut befand als kleines Lichtsymbol von ihm löste und mit der weichen Bewegung seiner Finger in die Richtung der Malfoys „geworfen" wurde.

Jeder Zweifel war beseitig.

Sie wußten, daß er es war und sahen mit einem leisen „Oh Gott..." die Rune an, die schwach leuchtend zwischen ihnen schwebte, als warte sie auf etwas.

Narcissa sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrem Mann hoch.

Malfoy legte mit blassem Gesicht die Fingerspitzen einer Hand gegen die Fingerspitzen von Narcissa, woraufhin sich um seine Fingerspitzen das gleiche Licht bildete, wie eben um Snapes. Eine ähnliche Rune entstand und wie man Blumenblätter in die Luft wirft, warf er die Rune von sich, die in einer weichen Bewegung auf Snapes Rune zuflog und mit ihr verschmolz, bevor beide Runen sich auflösten.

Mit einigen wenigen großen Schritten war Malfoy bei Snape und zog ihn nicht weniger innig in die Arme, als Draco es vor einer Stunde getan hatte. Hermine hatte Snapes Hand gerade rechtzeitig losgelassen. Narcissa kam hinzu und wurde in die Umarmung hineingezogen und Hermine ging noch einen kleinen Schritt weiter zur Seite, um ihnen Platz zu machen.

„Das wirst du erklären müssen.", murmelte Malfoy in die Umarmung hinein, aber man konnte hören, daß nur noch Erleichterung und Glück in seiner Stimme lagen.

Draco lächelte jetzt zufrieden vor sich hin.

Hermine schickte ihm einen Blick, der ganz klar „du hättest es ihnen vorher sagen müssen" ausdrückte.

Woraufhin er ginsend sie mit einem „Sie hätten es mir ohnhin nicht geglaubt" Blick antwortete...

* * *

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15 **

* * *

Voldemorts Tod + 11 Jahre

* * *

„Scorpius! Lass los!" Hermine zog dem weißblonden Knirps die Strähne ihres Haares in der er sich verkrallt hatte, aus den kleinen Fingern und rieb sich schief grinsend über die schmerzende Stelle auf ihrer Kopfhaut. Wenn der jüngste Malfoy zupackte,dann richtig. Was insofern wieder einmal sehr erstaulich war, weil der Kleine, völlig entspannt, einen Daumen im Mund und mit schläfrigen Augen von Snape gehalten wurde und gegen dessen Brust gelehnt lag, so daß seine Wange sich ebenso dicht an den Zauberer drückte, wie der Rest seines kleinen Körpers. Mit seiner freien Hand hangelte er nun noch ein wenig unmotiviert in die Richtung von Hermines Haaren, bevor er es aufgab und sich seiner Müdigkeit endgültig hingab.

„Genau wie Draco...", murmelte Narcissa, die die Augen nicht von ihrem Enkel nehmen konnte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß sie oder Lucius es erwähnten. Immer wieder erzählten sie, daß Draco sich in diesem Alter an Snapes Brust ungewöhnlich wohl gefühlt hatte, was – so die Vermutung, die Draco nur bestätigen konnte – wohl unter anderem an den Symbolen lag, die Snapes Körper trug. Draco hatte schon als kleiner Junge die Energie gespürt, die sein Patenonkel verströmte und nun tat sein Sohn es ihm gleich.

Sophia, Dracos bildschöne, sehr stille und zurückhaltende Frau, die Narcissa vom Aussehen her gar nicht unähnlich war, lächelte Draco verschmitzt an.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir auch noch einige der Symbole zeichnen lassen, damit du nicht eifersüchtig werden mußt."

Hermine hatte, als sie Sophia das erste mal begegnet war, große Sorgen um das Wohl der jungen Frau gehabt – aber das war in der Anfangszeit ihrer aller Freundschaft gewesen. Zu der Zeit, als sie sich alle gegenseitig noch nicht über den Weg getraut und prinzipiell das Schlechteste unterstellt hatten. Inzwischen wußte sie, daß man Sophia zwar kaum hörte oder sah, aber daß sie es war, die hinter den Kulissen ihre kleine Familie lenkte. Draco war von der Obhut seiner Eltern in die Obhut einer liebenden Frau gegangen. Nicht, daß er nicht arbeitete. Im Gegenteil... er war seinem Vater eine elementare Stütze in den geschäftlichen Dingen geworden – aber Sophia hielt ihm den Rücken in allen Dingen frei und umhegte ihn auf eine Weise, die Hermine stets aufs Neue bewunderte. Noch mehr bewunderte sie allerdings, daß Draco diese Hingabe nicht – wie Hermine anfangs absolut sicher glaubte – ganz selbstverständlich hinnahm, sondern sich dieses kostbaren Geschenks mehr als bewußt und dafür sehr dankbar war. Wie auch sein Vater die Hingabe von Narcissa auf unerwartete Weise schätzte...

Was Hermine vor zwei Jahren für vollkommen unmöglich gehalten hätte, war geschehen. Narcissa und Sophia Malfoy waren ihr Freundinnen geworden...

Und auch Lucius und Draco waren für sie nun, auf einer anderen Ebene aber nichts desto weniger, Freunde.

Innige Freunde...

Die Anfangszeit war schwer gewesen... sehr schwer...

Die Malfoys hatten den Kontakt zu Severus auf eine Weise aufrecht erhalten, die klar machte, daß sie Hermine aus seinem Leben gestrichen wissen wollten. Und Severus hatte den Kontakt zu seinen alten Freunden dermaßen genossen, daß Hermine zeitweise befürchtet hatte, Lucius und Narcissa könnten ihr Ziel erreichen... Es hatte lange Diskussionen und es hatte sogar Tränen gegeben, bis Severus ihr endgültig klar gemacht hatte, daß sie nichts zu befürchten habe. Er hatte den Malfoys rigoros erklärt, wie sie sich Hermine gegenüber zu verhalten hätten und diese waren darauf – seltsamerweise – eingegangen...

Regelmäßig waren Severus und sie in Malfoy Manor gewesen oder die Malfoys bei ihnen zu Gast und man arrangierte sich immer freundlicher miteinander, doch die Distanz war geblieben.

Hinzu kam, daß Hermine, wann immer sie in Malfoy Manor war, daran zurückdachte, wie Bellatrix sie dort gefoltert und Lucius danebengestanden hatte...

Aber sie machte Snape nicht darauf aufmerksam und Lucius hatte es entweder vergessen oder wollte ebenfalls nicht darauf eingehen.

So war ein gutes Jahr vergangen, als Hermines Eltern bei einem Unfall verstarben. Ein Fahranfänger hatte ihnen die Vorfahrt genommen. Man hatte ihr gesagt, sie seien beide sofort tot gewesen. Eine gute Woche nach der Beerdigung, zu der sie natürlich ohne Snape gegangen war, zu der aber Harry, Ron und alle anderen anwesend gewesen waren, waren sie erneut bei den Malfoys eingeladen gewesen.

Sie hatte darauf verzichtet, ihre Gastgeber darüber zu informieren, was in ihrem Leben geschehen war und Snape gebeten, es auch nicht zu erwähnen. Man ging freundschaftlich miteinander um, aber sie hatte kein Interesse daran, die Malfoys wissen zu lassen, wie es in ihr aussah.

Doch der Abend war nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es geplant hatte...

„Weißt du noch, Hermine", sprach Draco sie plötzlich an und weckte sie aus ihren Erinnerungen „wie sich an dem Abend alles geändert hat, als deine Eltern nicht mehr da waren?"

Hermine sah erstaunt zu Draco hoch, aber dieser sah sie auf eine Weise an, die klar machte, daß es rein zufällig war, daß er ebenfalls gerade jetzt an diesen Abend zurückdachte.

Sie sah sich in der Runde um und stellte wieder einmal fest, wie gemütlich die Abende mit den Malfoys waren. Längst hatte jeder auf dem Sofa oder in den Sesseln seinen festen Platz, seinen genauen Ort für sein Glas auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen und eine bevorzugte Position in der er oder sie den Abend verbrachte, was für Narcissa hieß, daß sie sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich an ihren Mann anlehnte, während Sophia es sich vor dem Sessel von Draco auf dem gemütlichen Teppichboden auf einem dicken Kissen gemütlich machte, mit einem Stück des Sessels und Dracos Beinen als Rückenlehne, während Draco ihr unbewußt aber unablässig mit den Fingern einer Hand in den – natürlich – weißblonden Haaren herumspielte. Snape und Hermine saßen meist auf dem kleineren Sofa beieinander, wobei Snape ganz normal in einer Ecke saß, während Hermine quer auf dem Sofa saß und ihre Beine auf Snapes Schoß ablegte, was in diesem Moment nicht ging, weil Severus den inzwischen schlafenden Scorpius halb auf dem Schoß sitzen, halb im Arm hatte.

„Genau daran habe ich auch gerade gedacht", verriet Hermine den anderen.

Hermine hatte damals die Fassade nicht den ganzen Abend aufrechterhalten können. Durch den Tod ihrer Eltern war sie emotional so aufgerieben, daß die Erinnerungen an die Folterung sie stärker eingeholt hatten, als sonst. Sie war in den Garten gegangen und hatte dort so still es ihr möglich gewesen war, geweint.

OoOoO

Rückblick...

OoOoO

Als Hermine den Schatten der Gestalt hinter sich warnahm, glaubte sie, Severus stünde hinter ihr.

„Laß mich bitte ein bißchen in Ruhe, ja? Ich komme gleich wieder rein."

Als die Gestalt hinter ihr nichts sagte, seufzte Hermine auf.

„Severus... ich werde dich nicht blamieren, ich komme gleich wieder, auch wenn das eigentlich gar keinen Unterschied macht. Obwohl...", sie lachte hämisch „...doch, für die Malfoys macht es wohl einen Unterschied, ob ich da bin oder nicht. Ihnen ist es sicher lieber, wenn ich die Zeit im Garten verbringe. Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Mal besser zu Hause bleiben."

„Eigentlich haben wir Sie inzwischen ganz gerne als Gast bei uns.", sagte Lucius hinter ihr und Hermine wirbelte erschrocken herum.

„Mr. Malfoy! Entschuldigen Sie, was ich gesagt habe."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht Sie sind es, die sich entschuldigen muß, Miss Granger. Wir müssen uns entschuldigen und das schon seit geraumer Zeit."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Uns ist bewußt, daß wir Sie seltsam behandeln, aber wir wissen nicht so recht, wie wir es anders angehen sollen. Speziell ich weiß, was Ihnen in diesen Mauern widerfahren ist und trotzdem kommen Sie, Severus zuliebe, regelmäßig her und obwohl Sie wissen, daß ich damals hätte eingreifen können und es in vollem Bewußtsein nicht tat, obwohl ich Ihnen nie einen Grund gegeben habe, mir wohlgesonnen zu sein, obwohl Ihnen klar sein muß, daß ich auch nie die Absicht hatte, Sie persönlicher kennenzulernen, obwohl ich jede Gelegenheit genutzt habe, Sie zu verhöhnen, empfangen Sie meine Familie und mich regelmäßig in höflichster Manier in Ihrem Haus. Wir wissen beide, daß unser höfliches Miteinander ausschließlich darauf begründet ist, daß wir Severus damit einen Gefallen tun wollen, aber..." er hielt inne und schien nach weiteren Worten zu suchen. Er fand jedoch offenbar keine und man sah ihm an, daß er zwar ruhig war, ihm die Situation aber trotzdem in höchstem Maße unangenehm war.

„Aber...?", fragte Hermine, die sehr neugierig war, worauf diese seltsame Rede hinauslaufen sollte.

„Aber...", setzte er erneut an „.. inzwischen ist es so – und ich weiß nicht ob Sie das gutheißen werden, ob es Ihnen egal ist, oder ob es Sie vielleicht sogar verärgert – inzwischen ist es so, daß wir Sie sehr gerne als unseren Gast empfangen... ich habe Sie sehr schätzen gelernt, Miss Granger."

Erstaunter hätte Hermine wohl nicht aussehen können.

„Sie waren es, die Severus gerettet hat, als wir es nicht konnten. Sie haben ihn wieder auf die Beine gebracht. Sie haben ihm ein neues Leben ermöglicht und nehmen sogar all seine Kauzigkeiten in Kauf. Sie akzeptieren, und dies offenbar ohne zu fragen, daß er Sie von Ihrem früheren Leben trennt. Es gibt eigentlich schon lange keine vernünftige Erklärung mehr dafür, warum er es nicht bekannt werden läßt, daß er überlebt hat. Und trotzdem spüren Sie offenbar, wie ich es auch tue, daß er noch nicht bereit ist, für den Schritt zurück. Aber Narcissa und ich habe schon oft darüber gesprochen, wie fürchterlich es sein muß, dieses Doppelleben zu führen. Ihre Freunde nicht wissen lassen zu können, wie es in Ihnen aussieht."

Er hatte mit Narcissa darüber gesprochen? Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was sie hörte. Und doch erkannte Sie, daß er keinen Scherz mit ihr trieb, sondern es absolut ernst meinte.

So angekratzt wie Hermines Seele an diesem Abend war, konnte sie, wenn sie vermeiden wollte, erneut zu weinen, nur nicken, anstatt ihm zu antworten.

Erst als sie ein paarmal Luft geholt hatte, war es ihr wieder möglich zu sprechen.

„Es ist sehr nett, was Sie sagen Mr. Malfoy und ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen. Ich heiße es nicht nur gut, sondern ich... freue mich darüber. Und wenn ich heute vielleicht zurückhaltender bin als sonst, dann hat dies nichts mit Ihnen oder Ihrer Familie zu tun, sondern damit, daß es mir im Moment nicht besonders gut geht und der Besuch hier die Sache nicht vereinfacht."

„Es geht Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte er höflich „Sind Sie krank?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich habe vor einer Woche meine Eltern beerdigt, die bei einem Unfall..." weiter kam sie nicht, weil sie wieder weinen mußte.

„Miss Granger!", die Bestürzung in seiner Stimme war so echt, daß sie sich wie ein Mantel um sie legte. Und einen Moment taten es real seine Arme.

Und Hermine Granger weinte sich in den Armen von Lucius Malfoy aus.

Dies allein hätte bereits gereicht, um den Abend in die Kategorie der Wunder zwischen Himmel und Erde einzusortieren, die unsere Schulweisheit sich bekanntermaßen manches Mal nicht träumen läßt.

Aber was danach geschah war beinahe noch verwunderlicher.

Als Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Lucius sie an seinem Arm zurück zum Haus geleitet hatte...

... fauchte er seinen Freund Severus Snape auf eine Art und Weise an, wie sie ihn noch nie mit Severus hatte reden hören.

„... und du erwähnst mit keiner Silbe, daß Miss Granger in Trauer ist und tust den ganzen Abend so, als sei alles in Ordnung. Das ist unfassbar!"

Snape wollte sich diese Anschuldigung nicht gefallen lassen und konterte prompt: „Sie hat mich ausdrücklich darum gebeten, daß ich es hier nicht auf den Tisch bringe!"

„NA UND?Bist du vielleicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, daß man eine Woche nach einer solchen Beerdigung vielleicht einfach nicht zu einem netten Abend bei Bekannten geht? Daß man eine solche Gesellschaft dann auf einen späteren Termin verlegt? DU wolltest herkommen – also hatte sie mitzukommen. Wie überaus freundlich, daß du ihr wenigstens die Bitte erfüllt hast, ein Thema auszulassen, daß sie ungern mit Menschen erörtern möchte, in deren Haus sie gefoltert wurde! Wer deine ganzen übrigen Kapriolen mitmacht und sich von seinem kompletten früheren Leben abschneiden läßt, der macht sowas mit Sicherheit auch noch mit, nicht wahr? Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum ausgerechnet wir Malfoys immer in den Ruf geraten, wir würden unsere Frauen schlecht behandeln... sie würden uns den Kopf abreißen, wenn wir so mit ihnen umgehen würden!" Lucius' Augen funkelten vor Wut.

... und alle Umstehenden sahen mit großen Augen zu, wie die beiden stritten...

Auf Lucius letzte Worte hatte Snape nichts mehr zu antworten. Er verstummte ganz abrupt. Man sah ihm an, daß er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber was Lucius gesagt hatte, war so durch und durch wahr, daß es darauf nichts mehr zu antworten gab.

Sein ganzer Ausdruck änderte sich von erzürnt zu betroffen.

Als er Hermine ansah, konnte man erkennen, daß er wirklich erst durch Lucius' Standpauke begriffen hatte, daß er Dinge von Hermine erwartete, die vielleicht nicht ganz so selbstverständlich waren, wie sie es ihn glauben ließ...

Er schwieg eine kleine Ewigkeit, während der gesamte Raum die Luft anzuhalten schien. Lucius Gestalt mit den ärgerlich verschränkten Armen war so angespannt erwartend, daß man das Gefühl hatte, er fange jeden Moment an, mit einer Fußspitze zu tippen.

„Entschuldige..." sagte Snape leise zu Hermine und ging zu ihr.

„Lucius hat völlig Recht... Entschuldige", wiederholte er es noch einmal und blieb unbewegt vor ihr stehen, wagte offenbar nicht, sie jetzt anzufassen.

Lucius gab einen genervten, lauten Ton von sich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Könntest du deine Frau jetzt bitte mal in den Arm nehmen?" er wandte sich von seinem Freund ab, der der Aufforderung des Weißhaarigen sofort nachkam und bat Narcissa Tee für alle in das Kaminzimmer zu bringen.

Hermine war völlig verwirrt, aber gleichzeitig war sie Malfoy so unendlich dankbar und fühlte sich so unfassbar gut in Severus' Armen, daß sie mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, daß sich etwas Drastisches verändert hatte...

Sie hatten den Abend gemeinsam im Kaminzimmer der Malfoys um einen relativ kleinen Tisch herum verbracht und zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine nicht höflich und „anständig" auf dem Sofa gesessen, sondern die Schuhe ausgezogen und die Beine ebenfalls aufs Sofa hochgezogen, während Severus sie an diesem Abend erstmals nicht mehr aus dem Arm gelassen hatte. Erstmals waren auch die Malfoys so locker gewesen, daß Narcissa sich an ihren Mann anlehnte und Sophia sich irgendwann, nachdem sie noch Tee geholt hatte, nicht mehr auf ihren Sessel, sondern vor Dracos Sessel auf den Teppich gesetzt hatte...

Das Gesprächsthema des kompletten Abends waren Hermines Eltern gewesen.

Danach war nichts mehr so wie vorher...

* * *

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16 **

* * *

Voldemorts Tod + 14 Jahre

* * *

„Sehrwohl, Don Malfoy", antwortete Hermine grinsend auf Lucius Bitte, Scorpius nicht so gnadenlos zu verwöhnen. 

Lucius verdrehte die Augen, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen..."

Hermine lachte, winkte aber gleichzeitig ab und half weiter, den Geburtstagstisch für Scorpius zu decken.

Sie wußte genau, daß Lucius der Titel, mit dem sie ihn so gerne scherzhaft bezeichnete, insgeheim gefiel. Er hätte es nur niemals zugegeben.

Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an den Vorfall vor einem knappen Jahr, als Lucius und Hermine sich in der Winkelgasse begegnet und ein Stück des Weges gemeinsam gegangen waren. Ein Bekannter von Lucius war auf sie getroffen, hatte Hermine erkannt und auf der Stelle begonnen, sie mit Widerlichkeiten in Bezug auf ihr Blut zu beschimpfen. Abgesehen davon, daß er damit eine tief in ihm verwurzelte Überzeugung kundgetan hatte, war es ihm offensichtlich auch wichtig gewesen, Malfoy damit Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, denn er hatte sehr darauf geachtet, daß der weißhaarige Zauberer jedes einzelne Wort zu hören bekam. Nur war die Reaktion Malfoys eine gänzlich andere gewesen, als erwartet...

Lucius hatte sich schräg vor Hermine gestellt und dem Ekelpaket, von dem Hermine später erfuhr, daß er ein durchaus wichtiger Geschäftspartner der Malfoys war, mit ruhigen, aber eiskalten Worten erklärte, daß Hermine praktisch zur Familie gehöre und daß er sich gut überlegen solle, ob er Interesse daran habe, Haus und Hof zu verlieren, indem er in seiner Uninformiertheit die falschen Leute beleidige. Der Mann hatte überhaupt nicht gewußt, wie er sich bei Hermine entschuldigen sollte. Seine halbherzigen Versuche hatten auf beschämende Weise unterwürfig gewirkt und er bedankte sich mehrfach bei Lucius für die Möglichkeit, bei den entsprechenden Leuten bekannt zu machen, daß Miss Granger in höhere Kreise aufgestiegen sei.

Als er fort gewesen war und Hermine sich bei ihm hatte bedanken wollen, war Lucius ihr zuvorgekommen und hatte sich für den Vorfall entschuldigt... Hermine hatte versucht, ihm klar zu machen, daß es für ihn nun wirklich keinen Grund gab, sich zu entschuldigen, aber er hatte sie nicht aussprechen lassen, sondern sie damit zum Schweigen gebracht, daß er die Augenbrauen in warnender Weise hochgezogen und den ausgestreckten Zeigefinger erhoben hatte. Was er dann gesagt hatte, war Hermine bis heute Wort für Wort im Gedächtnis geblieben.

„Wenn ich mich für etwas entschuldige, dann widersprich mir nicht. Ich mag einen in deinen Augen unverständlichen Sinn für Ehre haben, aber nichts desto trotz habe ich ihn, so wie meine Familie ihn hat. Wer uns gut gesonnen ist, für den stehen wir ein und wenn solch einem Menschen Schlechtes widerfährt wegen uns oder durch uns, dann ist dies ein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Dieser Mann hätte dich nicht so angefeindet, wenn er mich damit nicht hätte beeindrucken wollen. Auch wenn du es nicht weißt, auch wenn du es nicht erkennst – sogar wenn du es gar nicht willst, Hermine – aber du bist eine von uns und niemand spricht so mit dir."

Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und den gemeinsamen Einkauf weitergeführt, als sei nichts gewesen.

An diesem Tag waren Hermine die Strukturen und Denkweisen der Malfoys klarer geworden und als sie das nächste Mal abends beieinander gesessen hatten, hatte Hermine ihnen ausführlich erklärt, wie in der Muggelgesellschaft das Phänomen der Mafia aufgebaut war. Es war an diesem Abend zwar übermäßig viel gelacht worden, aber allen war klar gewesen, daß der Vergleich durchaus zutreffend und Malfoy in seinem Reichtum und mit all seinen Kontakten, mit seinen unzähligen Partnern die ihm „Gefallen" schuldig waren, und in seinem Bestreben, daß es auch stets so blieb, daß sie ihm etwas schuldig waren, durchaus mit einem Pate vergleichbar war...

Seitdem nannte sie ihn hin und wieder „Don" und er tat stets so, als missfalle ihm dies – und ließ doch stets auch durchblicken, daß es nicht so war.

„Hast du inzwischen noch einmal mit ihm geredet?", fragte Lucius und winkte den Hauselfen zu, daß sie Hermine die Dinge aus der Hand nehmen sollten, die sie gerade im Begriff war, von dem Beistelltisch zu nehmen.

Da Hermine längst begriffen hatte, daß es zwecklos war, sich übereifrigen Hauselfen entgegenzustellen, gab sie freiwillig nach und folgte Malfoy in den nebenliegenden Raum.

„Ja, aber es hat noch keinen Sinn... Er ist der festen Überzeugung, daß alles das, was wir haben, mit der Eröffnung, daß er noch da ist, dahin wäre. Da er nicht dumm ist und wissen müßte, daß dieser Gedanke Unfug ist, ist leicht erkennbar, daß er einfach zuviel Angst vor all dem hat, dem er sich dann stellen müßte. Und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, daß diese Angst mit den Jahren eher größer als kleiner wird."

Malfoy seufzte.

„Wer wäre denn da großartig? Wer wäre denn nach vierzehn Jahren tatsächlich noch daran interessiert irgendetwas von ihm zu erfahren? Kann man ihm nicht klar machen, daß keine Fragen zu erwarten sind?"

Nach wie vor drängte niemand Snape, aber das Nicht-Drängen seiner Freunde, wurde ungehaltener...

„Nun ja... ich denke schon, daß Harry oder McGonagall ihn um ein Gespräch bitten würden, aber ansonsten hast du natürlich Recht..."

„Warum machst du das mit, Hermine? Ihr könnt nicht heiraten, weil im Ministerium sofort die magische Verbindung erfasst würde. Du bekommst keine Kinder, weil du eine Schwangerschaft nicht vor der anderen Seite deines Lebens verheimlichen kannst. Du hast immer noch ein Appartement, das du gar nicht bewohnst... Wie lange willst du das noch mitmachen?" Er hatte die Arme locker verschränkt und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

„Ich mache es so lange mit, wie es notwendig ist, Lucius. Und das sage ich dir heute nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Und weil ich weiß, was er durchgestanden hat, werde ich um jeden Preis verhindern, daß er sich erneut irgendwelchen Ängsten stellen muß, wenn das gegen seinen Willen geschieht. Er kann sich seinen Ängsten stellen. Ich habe es vor vielen Jahren mit der Schlange im Sand gesehen, aber ER muß entscheiden, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist. Und wenn dieser Zeitpunkt nie kommt... dann kommt er halt nie. Wenn der Preis für sein friedliches Leben meine Heimlichkeiten sind, dann ist es mir das Wert, Lucius. Ja, ich sehne mich nach Normalität, ich sehne mich nach Gesprächen mit meinen Freunden von der anderen Seite. Ich möchte sie nicht belügen. Ich möchte mit Severus an der Hand bei ihnen auftauchen und ihnen alles erzählen. Ich weiss, daß sie es mir übelnehmen würden, aber sie würden es verstehen. Aber wenn das nie geschehen wird, dann wird es eben nie geschehen. Ich bitte dich, ihn nicht weiter zu drängen. Er kommt hervorragend ohne Ehegelöbnis und ohne Kinder aus. Ich will nur an seiner Seite sein. Ein Teil seines Lebens sein. Das reicht mir völlig aus. Und ich bin ohnehin nicht der Typ Frau, der gerne heiraten und Kinder bekommen möchte." Sie sah ihm bei dem letzten Satz nicht an.

Er löste seine Arme und hob mit einer Fingerspitze ihr Kinn an, so daß sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Tapfere Lügnerin..." sagte er leise und bedauernd.

Sie widersprach nicht – was Antwort genug war...

In diesem Moment fiel im Nebenraum etwas um und Malfoy und Hermine gingen zurück zu der kleinen, kindgerecht gedeckten Tafel.

Neben der offenen Tür die zu einem weiteren Zimmer aus dem jetzt leeren Raum herausführte, stand Snape mit dem Rücken so gegen einen neben der Tür stehenden Schrank gelehnt, daß man ihn nicht hatte sehen können, er aber jedes Wort des Gesprächs das er gerade belauscht hatte, verstehen konnte..

Er stand sehr still...

* * *

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Liebe Leser – ich freue mich über jede einzelen Review wie blöd!!! Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal ganz offiziell für die zahllosen Fehler in den Texten – vor allem das korrekte Handling von Einzahl und Mehrzahl ist mir offenbar abhanden gekommen –grummel- ich gelobe den Versuch der Besserung, aber da ich nach wie vor schreibe und sofort online stelle (und ja trotzdem noch Aufmunterungsrevies bekomme, die mich anfeuern, das nächste Kapitel schnell online zu stellen –lach-) kann ich fehlertechnisch für nix garantieren. Satia _

* * *

**Kapitel 17 **

* * *

Voldemorts Tod + 15 Jahre + 3 Monate

* * *

„Severus, ich kann und will über das Thema nicht mehr sprechen! Du willst es nicht, du brauchst es nicht, du möchtest es nicht. Ich kenne deine Ablehnung in all ihren hunderten von schillernden oder tiefschwarzen Variationen. Ich will keine Erklärungen mehr!" 

„Ich KANN es nicht! Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?"

„Du sollst es mir GAR NICHT mehr sagen! Ich will es nicht mehr hören!"

Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr für diesen Streit, den sie immer wieder und immer wieder ausfochten. Sie hatte sich geschworen, daß sie ihn nie wieder fragen würde, ob er sich nicht doch offenbaren wollte. Und ausgerechnet jetzt hatte er damit begonnen ihr Gespräch wieder in diese Richtung zu bringen...

Sie stand auf und ging zur Terassentür, weil sie etwas Abstand zu ihm brauchte.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Severus...", sagte sie, im Vergleich zu den gerade fast geschrieenen Worten geradezu beängstigend leise.

Severus war auch aufgestanden, blieb aber angesichts ihrer Worte stehen wo er war und wechselte die Farbe.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er vorsichtig, nun ebenfalls sehr still.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr... Ich ertrage es nicht länger..."

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ging langsamen Schrittes zu ihr, um sie herum und blieb dort stehen – sah verwirrt und in höchstem Maße beunruhigt zu ihr herunter.

„Ist es dann jetzt endlich so weit?"

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ja. Es ist so weit. Du hast den Punkt erreicht, an dem ich aufgebe, Severus. Ich beende dieses Desaster jetzt ein für allemal. Nichts ist diese Streitigkeiten wert."

Er hob eine Hand, um sie an der Schulter zu berühren, ließ die Hand jedoch wenige Zentimeter über ihrer Schulter einen Moment schweben, bevor er sie zurückzog.

„Das heißt... das war's?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, das war's – du hast gewonnen..."

Sie rieb sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme dann wieder.

„Gewonnen?" er lachte bitter. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, daß ich das als Sieg ansehen könnte?"

Hermine sah ihn mit einem verletzten Blick an.

„Wie ich auf die Idee komme? Bist du jetzt ganz und gar verrückt? Das ist es doch, was du seit vierzehn Jahren willst!"

Er machte entrüstet einen Schritt von ihr weg und lachte einmal laut und kalt auf.

„Du glaubst DAS ist es, was ich will? Du glaubst, daß ich will, daß du gehst?"

Hermine sah in verwirrt an.

„Daß ich gehe?"

Er wandte sich mit einer beinahe vestört wirkenden Geste von ihr ab.

„Hast du in all den Jahren nicht verstanden, daß alles was ich will du bist? Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben – in meinem GANZEN Leben nie etwas so gewollt wie dich, wie mit dir zusammen zu sein und jetzt wirfst du mir ins Gesicht, ich wolle seit vierzehn Jahren, daß du gehst? Bin ich wirklich ein so eiskalter Klotz, daß ich es in all diesen Jahren nicht geschafft habe, dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Hermine?"

„HALT!", rief Hermine erschrocken in seinen Redefluß hinein. „Ich will doch nicht gehen!!! Wie kommst du auf die verrückte Idee, ich wolle weg von dir?! Ich könnte es nicht einmal, wenn ich es wollte!"

Er zuckte mit den Augen, als habe sein Verstand gerade mit einem kleinen Riss zu kämpfen. Er verstand nicht sofort, was sie sagte.

„Du willst nicht gehen?"

„Nein!!!"

„Was ist es dann, was du beendest? Was gibst du auf?" Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und konnte sich diese Frage beim besten Willen nicht selbst beantworten.

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich werde dich nicht mehr bitten, Severus. Ich werde die andere Seite aufgeben. Ich werde mein Appartement auflösen und meinen Freunden erklären, daß ich ins Ausland gehe. Ich werde beim Ministerium kündigen und irgendeinen Job annehmen, bei dem keine Fragen gestellt werden... ich bin sicher, daß Lucius etwas für mich hat. Ich gebe auf, zu versuchen, dich zu überreden, dich zu offenbaren. Aber ich ertrage das Doppelleben nicht mehr, wenn nicht einmal der Hauch einer Chance besteht, daß du irgendwann den Punkt erreichst, an dem du für den nächsten Schritt bereit bist. Und ich liebe dich zu sehr, um dich zu zwingen. Ich komme komplett zu dir. Ich werde meine Freunde von der anderen Seite sehr vermissen, aber ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Und ich ertrage auch nicht länger, daß du dich von Tag zu Tag damit quälst, daß ich wünsche, daß du handelst. Ich habe schon so lange darüber nachgedacht, daß es jetzt fast nur noch ein paar Formalitäten sind, weil ich die ganzen Vorbereitungen irgendwie eigentlich längst getroffen habe..."

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an...

Er sah so fassungslos aus, daß es Hermine nun beinahe doch zum Lachen brachte, auch wenn sich Traurigkeit in diese plötzlich aufkommende Heiterkeit mischte.

„Oh Gott, Severus, man sieht dumm aus, wenn man den Mund offenstehen hat. Mach ihn zu."

Er schloß den Mund, aber der komplette Rest seiner Erscheinung blieb unverändert.

Als er etwas sagen wollte, hob Hermine sofort abwehrend die Hand.

„Nein, Severus. Ich möchte KEINEN Kommentar von dir dazu. Für jedes ‚danke' würde ich dir jetzt den Kopf abreißen und für jedes ‚tu es nicht' würde ich dich schlagen, weil es eine Lüge wäre. Ich bin es leid. Du wirst dieses Geschenk annehmen und kommentarlos akzeptieren, weil alles andere was du sagen oder tun könntest – ganz egal was! – mir gegenüber eine Unverschämtheit wäre. Das ist keine spontane Entscheidung, sondern etwas, das ich von langer Hand geplant habe. Der Zeitpunkt ist spontan, aber nicht die Angelegenheit an sich. Mach dich darauf gefasst, daß die Malfoys dich rupfen werden, aber damit wirst du leben können und müssen..."

Snape schienen tausende von Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf zu gehen und er sagte tatsächlich keinen Ton.

Stattdessen ging er zu ihr, faßte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen so vorsichtig, so sanft, als wäre sie aus Glas und küßte sie auf eine Weise, die Hermine jede Wut, jeden Zorn, jede Bitterkeit vergessen ließ. Sie konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kuß zu erwidern. Sie hatte es in all den Jahren nie verhindern können oder wollen und es war der Grund, warum sie ihn lieben würde, solange sie lebte - wenn er sie küßte, ganz gleich auf welche Art, veränderte sich das Blut in ihren Adern und die Luft in ihren Lungen und es fühlte sich an, als würde sie statt von Blut und Luft von purem Glück durchströmt.

„Es ist unfair, daß ich nie lange böse sein kann auf dich..." murmelte sie, als sie den Kuß beendet hatten und sie ihr Gesicht nun an seinen Hals heranschmiegte. Er hielt sie noch ein wenig fester und lachte kaum hörbar.

„Nein, nein... das ist schon in Ordnung", erklärte er ihr leise „wenn es nicht so wäre, wärst du an meiner Seite ununterbrochen böse auf mich. Das Schicksal hat es also gut eingefädelt, daß du mir nicht lange böse sein kannst, vor allem wenn ich das hier mache..."

Er küßte sie auf die Halsbeuge und ließ dann zart seine Zungenspitze darüber hinweggleiten, was ihr ein leises Schnurren entlockte. Als er sie sanft in den Nacken biß und gleichzeitig küßte, sog Hermine scharf die Luft ein und ihr Körper spannte sich in abrupt aufkommender Erregung unter seinen Händen an.

Eben diese Hände strichen ihr Rückrad entlang und verstärkten den Effekt den seine Lippen hatten noch um einige Nuancen. Hermine stöhnte leise auf und schmiegte sich ganz und gar an ihn heran. Nach wenigen Sekunden bereits Wachs in seinen geschickten Händen...

Er zog sie mit sich zum Sofa zurück und sie ließen sich auf die Polster sinken. Küssend, streichelnd, liebkosend... und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide entkleidet waren und den anderen Millimeter für Millimeter erkundeten. Und obwohl sie sich in vierzehn Jahren so gut kennengelernt hatten, daß sie jede noch so winzige Stelle des anderen kannten, war dieses Spiel doch jedesmal aufs Neue eine Entdeckungsreise in unbekanntes Land.

Irgendwann hangelte Hermine zu ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Sofatisch lag und murmelte „Accio Contracepttrank" und einen Augenblick später hielt sie die kleine Flasche mit dem Verhütungstrank in der Hand.

So wie sie es immer tat, wollte sie sie öffnen, aber Snape nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Was? Willst du nicht weitermachen?", fragte Hermine halb verwundert halb scherzhaft.

„Doch, auf jeden Fall, aber ich möchte dir vorher etwas sagen." , erklärte er leise.

„Jetzt?! Hat das nicht Zeit bis später?" ihre Fingerspitzen malten kleine Kreise auf seine Brust und sie sah ihn mit verführerischem Blick an.

„Nein, es muß jetzt sein... Hermine... Was du mir gerade geschenkt hast..."

Hermine wollte ihn sofort unterbrechen aber er schüttelte den Kopf auf eine Weise, die ihr zeigte, daß er sich jetzt nicht unterbrechen lassen würde.

„Was du mir gerade geschenkt hast...", setzte er wieder an „ist mehr, als ich jemals von dir erhoffen konnte und doch ist es im Prinzip nur die logische Fortführung dessen, was ich dir in den vergangenen vierzehn Jahren abverlangt habe, ohne es je auszusprechen. Ich habe einfach akzeptiert, daß du mich gewähren läßt. Aber ich habe auch nachgedacht und ich bin vor einer ganzen Weile schon zu einem Entschluß gekommen, der... zu dem ich bisher noch nicht den Mut hatte und vielleicht ist er für dich sogar völlig entäuschend... aber... ich habe eine Bitte an dich..."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und war sich der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation sehr genau bewußt.

„Welche Bitte...", fragte sie ruhig.

„Bitte gib dein Doppelleben nicht auf. Ich möchte, daß du beide Welten hast."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, als täte ihr etwas körperlich weh.

„Das – ist deine Bitte? Ich soll alles so weitermachen, wie bisher?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, denn meine Bitte ist damit noch nicht komplett. Ich möchte...", er zögerte und er sah sie sehr genau an, als wolle er jede Reaktion genau mitbekommen. „Hermine... ich möchte ein Kind... wir haben so lange gewartet – nun gut... ICH habe so lange gewartet... ich möchte ein halbwegs junger Vater sein und dafür ist es noch nicht zu spät. Ich möchte ein Kind..."

Hermine ließ die Stirn auf seine Brust sinken.

„Eine Schwangerschaft, Severus, läßt sich aber nicht mit meinem Doppelleben vereinbaren."

Er hob ihr Kinn, so daß sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich weiß... und deshalb schwöre ich dir, Hermine, daß ich den Schritt zurück in die alte Welt gemacht habe, bevor unser Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt. Bevor man dir die Schwangerschaft ansieht."

Jetzt war es an Hermine, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

Er lächelte.

„Man sieht dumm aus, wenn man den Mund offen hat..." zitierte er sie und sie schloß ihren Mund sofort wieder.

„Verzeih mir, meine geliebte Hermine, daß ich so lange gebraucht habe und sogar jetzt den Schritt noch so lange hinauszögere, wie es geht..."

Sie biß sich überlegend auf die Unterlippe, dann lächelte sie und küßte ihn sanft.

Er erwiderte den Kuß kurz, dann holte er, so gut es ihm in seiner halb liegenden, halb sitzenden Position möglich war aus und warf die kleine Flasche mit dem Verhütungstrank durch die offene Terassentür nach draußen, wo sie mit einem Klirren auf den Holzbolen zersprang.

Aber noch bevor das Geräusch zu hören gewesen war, hatte Snape Hermine schon am Hinterkopf gefasst und seine Lippen zu einem Kuß auf die ihren gelegt, der Hermine mit dem ganzen Körper fühlen ließ, welche Wonnen in dieser Nacht auf sie warteten...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Carrier of the secret - No one wants to know  
Show a little conscience  
Guardian of the palace - No one wants to go  
Broken hearted monster  
Tell me the words thatll touch me - Tell me whats hurting you so  
Carrier of secret - Let your secret go  
Carrier of secret - Whispered in the dark  
What are you afraid of  
Carrier of secret - Hidden in your heart  
Show me what you are made of  
Now put your hand to the quiver - Now to the bend of the bow  
Let it fly - let it light the sky above you - Let it fly - let somebody try to love you  
How many mountains must you climb - How many tears must you cry  
How many seasons must go by - Before you let your secret fly  
How many mountains must you climb - Before you let your secret go  
Let it fly let it light the sky above you - Let it fly  
let somebody try to love you

(aus "Carrier of a Secret" von Sissel - eine unglaubliche Sängerin - ein unglaublicher Song...)


	18. Chapter 18

_Liebe Leser, vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, die mich viel schneller, als ich es beabsichtigt hatten, zum Weiterschreiben bewegt haben. Eigentlich sollte diese Story zwei , drei Kapitelchen haben - nun sind es 18 geworden. Ich weiß, daß ich vieles nicht geschrieben habe und daß nach wie vor unzählige Dinge nicht gesagt sind, aber darum ging es, wie schon gesagt nie und ich bin einfach nur glücklich, daß ich nun den Bogen zum letzten Kapitel des letzten Buches gespannt habe und damit auch für mich die letzten Worte von JKR stimmen. Satia_

* * *

**Kapitel 18 **

* * *

**Voldemorts Tod + 19 Jahre**

* * *

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Severus? Es wird andere Gelegenheiten geben. Wir könnten es einem nach dem anderen sagen – nicht allen auf einmal." Hermine wirkte zutiefst besorgt und unsicher. 

Snape lächelte.

„Neunzehn Jahre wolltest du, daß dieser Tag kommt und nun hast du Bedenken?" er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, Hermine. Es ist entschieden. Heute oder nie. Ich habe es dir versprochen und ich gedenke, dieses Versprechen zu halten. Und wenn nicht alles so läuft, wie wir uns das denken, werden ja auch Draco und Sophia da sein. Wir sind also nicht allein."

Hermine schmiegte sich eng an ihn heran.

„Ich bin so unglaublich nervös.", flüsterte sie und er zog sie noch etwas fester an sich heran.

„Ich denke, da kann ich mithalten, aber es ist ja nicht so, daß es um unser Leben geht. Im schlimmsten Fall sind ein paar Leute danach sehr, sehr wütend auf uns...", er sagte dies in einem neckenden Ton, aber unterschwellig war zu hören, daß er diese Möglichkeit keineswegs für die unwahrscheinlichste hielt.

„Doch, Severus – es geht um unser Leben. Es geht nicht um unser ‚überleben' aber ganz sicher darum, wie unser Leben in Zukunft aussehen wird..."

Er löste sich etwas von ihr und sah sie sehr ernst an.

„Was wirst du tun, wenn sie es nicht akzeptieren? Was tust du, wenn sie mich an deiner Seite nicht akzeptieren?"

Er hatte ihr diese Frage schon hunderte Male gestellt.

So kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch zu den Weasleys war es die letzte Gelegenheit, ihr diese, für ihn wichtigste Frage, noch einmal zu stellen.

Hermine lächelte und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange.

„Dann ist das halt so, Severus. Wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren, dann lebe ich halt an deiner Seite, ohne daß sie es tun. Es gibt keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der für mich so wichtig ist, wie du." Sie zögerte kurz, dann intensivierte sich ihr Lächeln und bekam etwas Verträumtes, als sie die Hand von seiner Wange löste und sich selbst auf den Bauch legte „... noch nicht..."

Er legte eine Hand noch über ihre und sah sie dann wieder an, ohne seine Hand wegzunehmen.

„Unser Kind hat sich sehr viel Zeit gelassen...", erklärte er auf eine Weise, die Hermine verriet, daß die Aussage gleichzeitig die Frage danach war, ob ihr all dies zu langsam war...

„Unser Kind hat sich genau die Zeit gelassen, die es brauchte." Sie zog Severus noch ein letztes Mal in die Arme. „Es hat sich genau soviel Zeit gelassen, wie du noch gebraucht hast..." dann löste sie sich endgültig von ihm.

„Ich muß los. Wir sehen uns nachher."

Er ließ sie nur ungern los und hielt ihre Hand so lange es möglich war, bis ihre Fingerspitzen an lang ausgestreckten Armen auseinanderglitten.

Hermine warf ihm einen Kuß zu, setzte sich auf ihren ungeliebten Besen und machte sich auf den Weg. In ihrem Zustand wollte sie nicht apparieren und war froh, daß Ron vorgeschlagen hatte, mit dem Auto zum Bahnhof zu fahren. Das würde ihr vorzeitige Erklärungen ersparen.

OoOoO

Hermine war heilfroh, daß sie lebendig mit den Kindern am Bahnhof angekommen waren.

Cho wäre so gerne mitgekommen, aber die Geburt ihres dritten Kindes, der kleinen Frederike, war sehr lang und schwierig gewesen und Mrs. Weasley hatte ihr strikt untersagt, das Bett schon zu verlassen.

Wäre Mrs. Weasley nicht so mit der Fürsorge um Cho und ihr neuestes Enkelkind beschäftigt gewesen, wäre aus dem irritierten Blick zu Hermine sicherlich eine genauere Inspektion geworden. Hermine hatte geahnt, daß die vielfache Mutter und Großmutter ihr mit geübtem Blick ansehen würde, daß sie in Umständen war. Aber die Aufregung um die Einschulung von Rose, Hugos Verärgerung darüber, daß er mit der Einschulung noch warten mußte in Kombination mit der sehr lautstark nach Nahrung schreienden Frederike waren genug Ablenkung gewesen, um Abzufahren, bevor irgendjemand auf seltsame Ideen kommen konnte.

Als sie vor dem Bahnhof parkten, schlug Hermines Herz bis zum Hals.

Zügig suchten sie ihren Weg durch die Muggelmenge und waren auf Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen und sahen auch fast sofort Harry, Ginny und ihre Kinder, die ihnen zuwinkten.

Natürlich ging es nach dem ersten Hallo auf der Stelle um das Auto und Ron erzählte Harry, daß sie, Hermine, angeblich gedacht habe, er könne die Führerscheinprüfung nicht bestehen, ohne den Prüfer magisch zu verwirren.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!" lachte sie „Ich habe völliges Vertrauen in dich"

Hermine wußte genau, was Ron Harry ins Ohr flüsterte, aber sie wollte Ron den Spaß nicht verderben, also ließ sie ihn in dem Glauben, es sei ein Geheimnis, daß er den Prüfer natürlich doch verhext hatte...

Als sie dichter an Lily und Hugo herankamen, bekamen sie mit, daß die beiden darüber diskutierten, in welches Haus sie kommen würden, wenn sie endlich auch nach Hogwarts würden gehen dürfen.

„Wenn du nicht in Gryffindor bist, werden wir dich enterben", sagte Ron „aber fühle dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt."

„Ron!", rief Hermine entrüstet, aber alle lachten.

Alle außer Albus und Rose.

„Er hat das nicht so gemeint", sagten Hermine und Ginny quasi gleichzeitig, aber Rons Aufmerksamkeit war bereits von etwas anderem eingefangen.

Hermine sah hoch, als Ron mit unfreundlichem Ton sagte: „Sieh mal, wen wir da haben."

Draco, Sophia und Scorpius standen ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt.

Hermines Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, aber natürlich sagte sie nichts.

Ginny, Harry und Ron nickten Draco und seiner Frau höflich zu und Draco und Sophia taten es ihnen gleich.

Hermine war froh, daß sie hinter den anderen stand, weil so niemand sehen konnte, um wieviel freundlicher sie den beiden zulächelte. Aber dann galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch schon wieder den Kindern.

Ron beugte sich ein wenig zu Rosie.

„So, das ist also der kleine Scorpius. Sorge dafür, daß du ihn in jeder Prüfung besiegst, Rosie. Dank sei Gott, daß du das Hirn deiner Mutter geerbt hast."

„Ron, um Himmels Willen!" rief Hermine, halb ernst, halb amüsiert. „Versuche doch nicht, sie schon gegeneinander aufzuwiegeln, noch bevor sie mit der Schule überhaupt angefangen haben!"

Ron lenkte ein, setzte aber, wohl ohne daß er es verhindern konnte, hinterher: „Werde aber nicht zu gut Freund mit ihm, Rosie. Großvater Weasley würde es dir niemals vergeben, wenn du einen Reinblütigen heiratest."

In diesem Moment war das Thema allerdings auch schon wieder beendet, weil James, Harrys Sohn, entdeckt hatte, daß Teddy Lupin und Victoire, Bills und Fleurs Tochter, ‚geknutscht' hatten.

Alle waren in heller Aufregung über diese Neuigkeit und selbstverständlich wurden auf der Stelle Heiratspläne für die beiden geschmiedet.

Als es daran ging, die Kinder in den Zug zu setzen, der bereits in vollem Dampf darauf wartete, losfahren zu können, bekam Hermine mit, wie Albus Severus zu seinem Vater ging und leise etwas flüsterte. Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, um was es ging. Der Kleine wollte um jeden Preis nach Gryffindor kommen und seine schlimmste Furcht war die, in Slytherin einsortiert zu werden.

Was auch immer Harry ihm sagte – nur Ginny stand dicht genug dabei um es zu hören – schien den Erstklässler zu beruhigen und endlich ließ er sich in den Zug setzen.

Als alle Kinder endlich im Zug waren und sich aus den Fenstern herauslehnten, fiel plötzlich auf, daß unzählige der Schüler Harry anstarrten.

„Warum starren die alle so?", wollte Albus wissen, als es Rose und ihm auffiel.

Ron stand direkt neben Harry und man konnte nicht genau ausmachen, wen die Schüler anstarrten – auch wenn es für die Erwachsenen offensichtlich war.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", erklärte Ron „Es ist wegen mir, ich bin extrem berühmt."

Noch einmal lachten alle und dann setzte sich der Zug endgültig in Bewegung.

Die Kinder verschwanden mit dem Zug aus dem Bahnhof. Was von ihm blieb, waren riesige, weiße Dampfwolken, die den Bahnhof noch so lange einhüllten, daß es beinahe so wirkte, als sei auch der Qualm des Hogwarts-Expresses magisch.

Die meisten Eltern machten sich sofort auf den Rückweg und in Windeseile war der Bahnhof fast leer.

Auch Ron, Ginny und Harry wollten mit den Kleinen wieder nach Hause, aber Hermine stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

Die drei sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Ist etwas?" fragte Harry die offensichtliche Frage, denn Hermines Gesicht hatte feine, hektische Flecken bekommen vor Aufregung. Sie nickte.

„Ja, es ist etwas. Ich muß euch etwas sagen."

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, daß Draco uns Sophia in einiger Entfernung ebenfalls stehengeblieben waren und warteten.

Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und drückte den Kindern ein paar Münzen in die Hand.

„Da vorne ist der Verkäufer mit den Bonbons, Lauft und holt euch welche."

Die Kleinen kreischten vor Vergnügen und liefen sofort los.

Hermine sah wieder zu ihren Freunden hoch.

Dann holte sie tief Luft und begann.

„Ich habe euch neunzehn Jahre lang belogen...", begann sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Alle drei runzelten die Stirn.

„Belogen?", fragte Ron irritiert und Hermine nickte.

„Ja, belogen. Als ihr vor neunzehn Jahren Severus Snape aus der Heulenden Hütte holen wolltet, war er nicht mehr da."

Man konnte in den Gesichtern der drei sehen, daß sie von dem plötzlichen Schritt in die Vergangenheit so verwirrt waren, daß sie sich die Fakten erst einmal ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen mußten.

Hermine ließ ihnen diesen Moment, bis Harry nickte.

„Ja, ok... er war weg und wir wissen bis heute nicht, wer ihn geholt hat.", erklärte er, als wolle er damit alle noch einmal auf den Stand der Dinge bringen.

Erneut nickte Hermine.

„Ich habe ihn geholt."

Es war heraus...

„Was?" fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Wann? Und warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt? Wo hast du ihn hingebracht?!"

Es war klar, daß alle Fragen gleichzeitig kommen würden.

„Zwei Tage nach Voldemorts Tod habe ich holen wollen. Und ich habe es euch nicht gesagt, weil er mich darum gebeten hat."

Die Verwirrung stieg.

„Wann hat er vor seinem Tod mit dir darüber gesprochen, daß du ihn da wegholen sollst? Oder hat er dir irgendwelche Gedanken übertragen, als er starb?" Harry versuchte die Lösung zu finden, die am logischsten erschien.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein – er hat es mir gesagt, als ich seine Leiche holen wollte."

Jetzt sagte niemand etwas. Sie starrten sie nur an.

„Er war nicht tot..."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Ron und Ginny wurden kreideweiß.

„Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Talismann gegeben, der das Gift von Nagini in ein Heilserum verwandelt hatte, das hatte zwar die Wunden geheilt, aber er hatte soviel Blut verloren, daß er sich trotzdem nicht retten konnte und er wäre wohl verdurstet, wenn ich ihn nicht gefunden hätte. Niemand hatte nach ihm gesehen und wenn er erst einen Monat später geholt worden wäre, wie es dann geschehen wäre, wäre er tatsächlich tot gewesen. Aber so habe ich ihn gesundgepflegt und aufgepäppelt. Erst in der Hütte und später im Ferienhaus meiner Eltern."

Harrys Gesicht war anzusehen, daß Fassungslosigkeit, Wut, Erleichterung und das Gefühl des Betrogenseins in ihm um die Oberhand kämpften.

„Deshalb war die Hütte so aufgeräumt...", murmelte er und Hermine nickte erneut.

„Lebt er noch? Wo ist er heute?", fragte Harry die nächste logische Frage.

Das Rot in Hermines Gesicht intensivierte sich noch um einige Nuancen, was zum einen an Harrys Frage lag, zum anderen an der Tatsache, daß sie Severus sah! Er kam vom Ende des Bahnsteigs, langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu, aber da Ginny, Harry und Ron mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen, sahen sie ihn nicht.

Severus nickte Draco und Sophia zu, als er an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Er ist aus dem Ferienhaus nie mehr weggegangen. Er lebt bis heute dort... zusammen mit mir..."

Allen dreien standen die Münder offen.

„Du lebst... du bist... nein… das glaube ich nicht.", stammelte Ron.

Hermine kämpfte Panik und Lachen gleichzeitig herunter. Die Situation war so verrückt, daß sie befürchtete, hysterisch zu werden.

Derweil kam Severus hinter ihren Freunden immer näher.

„Doch, Ron. Ich lebe seit neunzehn Jahren mit ihm zusammen. Wir lieben uns."

Ron schien die Vorstellung, Snape zu lieben, noch immer so unvorstellbar zu sein, wie zu Schulzeiten. Er verzog das Gesicht in unterdrücktem Angewidert sein.

Harry war völlig still und schien zu überlegen. Schien tausende von Gedanken sortieren zu wollen.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt, Hermine? Warum hast du in all diesen Jahren dieses Doppelleben geführt?", fragte Ginny, der man deutlich anhörte, daß es ihr weh tat, von ihrer Freundin so hintergangen worden zu sein.

Hermine senkte erst den Blick, aber dann hob sie ihn und sah ihrer Freundin fest in die Augen.

„Weil er Angst davor hatte, daß die Welt erfährt, daß vor allem ihr erfahrt, daß er noch lebt. Er war sicher, daß er sterben würde und hatte Harry seine intimsten Gefühle in den Erinnerungen anvertraut, die er Harry gegeben hat. Er hat es nicht fertiggebracht, irgendjemandem aus seinem Hogwarts-Umfeld noch in die Augen zu sehen, nachdem seine Gefühlswelt, die er stets mit aller Kraft unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, plötzlich so öffentlich geworden war. Und ganz gleich, wie sinnvoll oder unsinnig diese Angst sein mag – ich liebe ihn so sehr, daß ich niemals von ihm verlangt hätte, sich zu offenbaren, bevor er so weit ist."

Ginny sah Hermine einen langen Moment an, als suche sie etwas in Hermines Blick.

Zu Hermines großem Erstaunen schien sie es zu finden, denn plötzlich lächelte Ginny, kam zu ihr und umarmte sie.

Severus war etwa zehn Meter hinter ihnen stehengeblieben und sah erstaunt, wie Ginny Hermine in den Arm nahm.

„Und was ist jetzt nach neunzehn Jahren geschehen, daß du uns doch davon erzählst?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

Ginny lachte.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Harry?"

Ron und Harry sahen sich an – keiner von beiden wußte, worauf Ginny hinauswollte.

Hermine biß sich auf die Unterlippe und Ginny gab die Antwort selbst.

„Sie hätte es nicht länger vor uns geheimhalten können, weil wir es bald gesehen hätten. Sie bekommt ein Baby. Richtig?"

Beim letzten Wort sah sie Hermine an, erwartete aber ganz offensichtlich nur die Bestätigung ihrer Annahme. Die Hermine ihr durch ein weiteres Nicken auch promt gab.

„Warte!" rief Ron und hielt eine Hand hoch, als wolle er kurz die Zeit anhalten um gedanklich mit der Situation mitkommen zukönnen.

„Du bist seit neunzehn Jahren mit Severus Snape zusammen, der nicht tot ist, sondern wohlauf und im Ferienhaus deiner Eltern lebt – mit dir. Und obendrein bist du von ihm schwanger? Du bekommst ein Baby von... Snape???!"

Die Hysterie gewann in Hermine die Oberhand und sie lachte.

Ron sah für einen Moment erleichtert aus, weil er offenbar vermutete, Opfer eines gemeinen Scherzes geworden zu sein, aber dann rief Hermine in ihrem Lachen ein deutliches „Ja!" und seine Erleichterung schlug augenblicklich wieder in Verwirrung um.

„Ich will ihn sehen.", sagte Harry plötzlich sehr ernst.

Hermines Lachen verschwand augenblicklich und sie sah Harry an.

„Ich will ihn sehen, Hermine.", sagte Harry noch einmal und diesmal sogar noch dringlicher.

Irgendetwas schien in Harry aufgewühlt zu werden und man konnte ihm ansehen, daß es von Moment zu Moment heftiger wurde.

Gepreßt setzte Harry hinterher: „Wann kann ich ihn sehen?"

Die anderen schwiegen und erst jetzt drehte sich Ginny wieder von Hermine weg und damit zu Harry und Ron – und sah die schwarze Gestalt hinter ihnen.

Ihre Augen wurden weit.

„Er steht hinter dir...", sagte sie leise.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehten Ron und Harry sich um und sahen in einigen Mentern Abstand den Mann stehen, den sie seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten für tot gehalten hatten.

Severus Snape stand auf dem Londoner Bahnhof auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.

Er sah älter aus, natürlich, aber er war ein Zauberer und so hatten ihn die Jahre nicht annähernd soviel verändert, wie es bei einem Muggel der Fall gewesen wäre. Selbst mit seinen fast sechzig Jahren war er nach Zauberermaßstäben noch ein recht junger Mann...

Die Zeit schien auf dem Gleis für einen Moment stillzustehen. Als hielte die Welt für diesen Augenblick den Atem an.

Und als sie weiterlief, ging Hermine an ihren Freunden vorbei zu Severus, stellte sich dicht neben ihn und legte ihren Arm um seine Taille, während er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und sie etwas an sich heranzog.

Zusammen gingen sie zu Ginny, Harry und Ron, die ihn noch immer ansahen, als sei er ein Geist.

Hermine war bewußt, daß das erste, das nun gesagt werden würde, entscheidend sein konnte, für alles, was danach geschehen würde und die Anspannung in ihr war schier unerträglich.

Plötzlich trat Harry einen langsamen Schritt näher an Snape heran, versicherte sich anscheinend noch einmal, daß er es wirklich war.

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, daß ich diese Gelegenheit bekommen werde", sagte Harry - dann streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und sagte mit sicherer Stimme, als sei er diese Szene in seinen Gedanken schon tausende Male durchgegangen: „Danke..."

Und als Snape Harrys Hand ergriff, wußte Hermine, daß ihr Leben sich noch einmal so verändert hatte, daß nichts mehr so sein würde, wie vorher.

All was well...

* * *

THE END


End file.
